


Danny Hyde: A Second Reaping

by TastingLatte



Series: Danny Hyde: The Timeless Series [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1900s, Born Demon, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Multi-Arc, New Relationship, Reapers, True Mates, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: This is the Second Arc in the Danny Hyde: The Timeless SeriesFollowing the unexpected conversion, Danny must learn what his new life means - and how the Demon Phantomhive Butler fits into a their new life. Is there room for a Born Demon in the Phantomhive Manor, or will the strain of having another Demon break them all?





	1. Sebastian POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Second Arc in the Danny Hyde: The Timeless Series
> 
> It's long... but you don't mind, right? For "it's long" let's take a moment and define that... I'm still working on Ch. 130+... I'm a marathon writer, what can I say?
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Danny Hyde: A Second Reaping**

* * *

Chapter 21: Sebastian POV

I sat by the Tutor's bed as I mopped his brow. I frowned. A Demon? From a Reaper? Of course the Undertaker had not contacted me after I sent a letter and a few crows. Even one of my cats had volunteered to venture out and find out something about this transformation. My Demon cohorts were silent as well. I sighed as his eyes fluttered again. The unmistakable red tint was briefly seen. The Tutors body was burning and being transformed by the Hellish Fires that bore all Demons. I was utterly fascinated to watch and terrified as well; Humans turning into Demons were heard of in the ancient days, when they turned completely Souless and rendered no hope in anything, becoming completely fallen and depraved. But a Reaper? Obviously they could be transformed as well. I wetted his lips, so dry and cracked. But at what cost?

I had delivered the young Master back to the arms of the Mistress, who simply held her child, and the Master had sat beside them, holding them both. I went back and brought the Tutor to his old room and had thought about how improper it was for me to undress him. To undress _her_. I couldn't ask anyone else, and no one but the Master had seen him come back. I took all proper precaution in case he woke as I undressed him. His clothes peeled off him, as if they were ready to be shed and I burned each article, creating new ones in their place, draping a light blanket over his waist as I undid his pants and took them off, again burning each item. I was left with two undergarments and I dared not touch them. Even Demons watching a Demon being born, had limits.

"Master," I said as I slipped into his study. "The Tutor is upstairs, sleeping as best as one can sleep."

"You helping a Reaper now?" he spat, not looking up from the paper. "I don't know if I should even thank you for saving Vincent."

"It wasn't I who saved the young Master," I said. "The Tutor seemed to have given himself over to something he couldn't handle. Something also seemed to have gone wrong. He was supposed to be let go of being a Reaper," I added, pondering what that meant.

The Master flipped the paper down and looked at me. "Sebastian. This house has enough people in it. I have weapons all over - literally and figuratively. And you bring in an injured Reaper and expect me to take it in stride?"

"He is not a Reaper."

"I saw his eyes, his Scythe. He is a Reaper."

"I'm afraid you are wrong," I sighed. "It seems you may have hired a Demonic Tutor after all."

My small attempt at a joke did not get him laughing, rather he shot up and walked over to me. "The Tutor is a _Demon_?"

"Yes, seems as if he is. He _was_ a Reaper, but in saving the young Master, he made a choice that was outside acceptable means. He is a Demon - will be a Demon - now."

The Master looked at me. "A bloody Demon."

"Yes, seems so." I paused as I eyed my Master. "Not quite I think. Become is more accurate. I wish to inquire if I may."

He sighed and waved his hand, dismissing me. "I suppose the least I can do is house him as he… changes. He did sacrifice whatever he was going to get to be, and ended up as a Demon." He sat down again and looked at me as I turned. "What kind of Demon? One like you or one like tried to kill my son?"

I pursed my lips. "I don't know exactly, my Lord. I shall also investigate that."

He nodded and picked up the paper once more. "Don't come back with anymore brilliant ideas that will lead me to worrying about who I let in my front door."

I smiled and left. I took to the sky and raced over the treetops to the on place all Demons went when they needed a bit of answers: to the King's Bar.


	2. Sebastian POV

The King's Bar was not fit for a King, nor was it really a bar. My kind were terrible at socializing and the King's Bar was merely where we sold and bought information. Demons got prices placed on their Contracts by rivals, Demons fought openly over territory. Demons traded tips how to best Possess, and how to take Souls out and leave a Human craving the Demon's powers, toying with them and then killing them off slowly. It was disgusting.

I waded through the depravity and got to the counter where a lovely Demoness was tending to a few who were betting on how many villages they could out Possess.

"What brings such a powerful Demon to a humble place?" she asked.

"I need information on Demon approvals," I said. I didn't need to sugarcoat anything. "I have a Human I would like to Suffer a bit more."

"Oh the Eternal chain of Suffering? Well, darlin, that will cost you," she said, winking. "I can take a Soul now or something a bit more… intimate?"

I pulled out a bottled Soul and placed it on the counter. At least she looked appropriately saddened about being denied a good bedding. Her hand curved around the glass and I held a firm grip. "This is yours if I get some information. Make it decent, and don't mind getting indecent with you."

Her lips curled and she leaned forward. "Mmm, well, what exactly did you need to know about approving your little Human to be a little Demon?"

"The process - what are the steps?"

"Well the first one is sometimes the hardest - the Human must sacrifice what was given to them from the moment of birth." She leaned forward more and whispered into my ear, her lips touching them. "The Human must take their own life, but before the Reapers claim the Soul and Body, _you_ must do so. No, no tasting the Soul, because this is that tricky part, it's there and open, and dripping, and you want it," she added, licking my neck. I closed my eyes and set my jaw. "Once the pesky Reapers are by passed, that Soul and Body must be burned - not by Human fire, mind you."

"Hell's Fire," I muttered. That was why the Tutor was in a feverish state. "How long must the Soul and Body burn?"

"Oh, a day or so. They come out as if they are still Human, after that. It takes a bit before they fully change. The steps - those hows and what-nots - differ from Human to Human. It could be that they are craving Blood and Souls within a few days, and are high class Demons like yourself, or they could boil for a long time, simmering like those low slugs we toss around," she said, pulling back and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She looked at me and smiled. "So ready to come to the back and render your payment?"

I looked at her and smiled slowly. "I think I paid already," I said, wiping my hand down my neck and pulled her bar towel from around her neck and wiped my hands. "You seemed to have left something behind. I like my encounters clean. Unless it is avoidable." I cupped her face and leaned in close to her ear and licked her neck. "That's as intimate as we will get, filthy Demon."

And I turned and walked out. The Demoness hurled curses at me and I simply opened the door and stepped out onto the Strand. I straightened my jacket and pulled a hat from the air, to put on my head, blending with the other high class theatre goers. But I would not be taking in a high class show, I would be watching a different one. I thought about the Tutor in the woods, his eyes, pale blue. They looked Human. They looked like he had a complete Soul back, not chained to the Reapers and the Scythe anymore. The sacrifice he had made to save my young Master was done without thought of the consequence. I frowned; was it fair he became a Demon then? Why would he not become Human, redeemed of a past crime? I paused at the corner to let the traffic pass. His crime of taking his own life.

I walked around the city, taking in the Humans as they passed. Mr. Hyde at one point, to even become a Reaper, had to have take his - her - life. Had the deception been found? Had he ever lived as a woman except the one time I met her by accident at the Devil's Acre pub? I thought back to the seemingly strong Tutor, so sure in each word and firmness in each step he had walked past me, fully knowing what I was. Surely she had not succumbed to the burden of her secret.

The Manor was dark and still, but all the members of the household were accounted for. I found the Tutor in the kitchen and was alarmed. I raced into the kitchen and found the Tutor, in the clothes I had made, gripping the cutting table and cutting a slice of cake. He looked up and I saw surprise in his dull red eyes.

"I got hungry," he said. I sat opposite him and looked him over.

"Mr. Hyde," I started. "I don't know how much you understand about your current condition."

He paused mid-forkful of cake and I smiled; it reminded me of the times the Master was younger and would simply shovel the pieces in as quick as possible. "Is the young Master safe?"

"Yes."

"Good," he sighed and proceeded to put the piece in his mouth. He chewed and closed his eyes, savoring the taste I assume. I admit, cakes, rich in sugar and sweetness, did appeal to me. He swallowed and took a sip of water. "Whatever happens to me is fine."

My eyes widened. "You have no concern whatsoever?"

"My thought was to save the young Master, so whatever happens, is fine." He paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "Am I dying?"

"In a form, yes."

"Oh," he said softly. "Oh no, I'm not shocked at the answer, but rather that you did answer."

"I don't see why I should not tell you. If you don't care, then you don't care if you are dying, in a manner of speaking."

He wiped his brow and picked up another piece of cake. "I thought you always said the Cook can't really cook. These are amazing."

"Thank you," I simply said. He nodded as he licked his fingers of the icing.

"A Demon who can cook, interesting."

"And a Demon who is compassionate, is also interesting," I said softly as he gulped more water down. His eyes widened again and I smiled softly. "Yes, Mr. Hyde, you are becoming a Demon."

"Well shit," he breathed. My eyebrows positively went up high. "Oh, I'm sorry is that not 'lady-like?'"

"Not at all," I answered. I smiled wider. "It's highly unusual to hear anyone who is as cultured as you to swear with such vulgarity. I scold Baldroy for using coarse language many times."

He shrugged and licked his lips. "Could be an American thing."

I suddenly realized his accent was indeed closer to American in its delivery. "I don't know anything about you."

He looked at me with curiosity. "How about you cook something - I'm right starving - and I'll answer all your questions. If I'm going to be a Demon, may as well purge my Soul. Oh," he paused as he slide his empty plate to the side. "Do I have a Soul?"

"I was told yes, and it will be burned," I answered, taking my jacket off and rolling up my sleeves. "I don't know what that means for you. I was Made, not Born, like you. Very few Demons are Born."

He rolled his eyes, "Lucky me."

"Indeed, lucky you," I said. "You are unique, in more than one way."

"Ah, so we shall start there?" He sighed and smiled as he brought the plate over to the sink. "Can you show me how to make that cake?"

"It may be as complicated as your answer," I laughed. I pointed to the empty space on the preparation table and looked at him. "What flavor?"

He looked at me. "Seriously? It's that easy? You can think coconut cream cake and -" he stopped and stared at the cake.

"There are perks being a Demon," I said. "What perks are there to dressing like a man?"

"It's a longer list the you conjuring a cake." He eyed the cake and I handed him a fork. He delightfully took a forkful and we moved to sit at the table. "I had a twin brother - Danny. I had a family that died in a fire and I was not home when it started but got there too late." He paused and lifted his eyes. "My name is Daniella, we met once."

"Yes it took me a while to figure that out. Sebastian," I added again.

We shared a smile and a handshake. "It was pretty easy to claim to be my brother because we looked very much alike," he laughed. "Even in town we would be confused."

I studied the features I had looked at for almost two months. "You are, literally, being remade. Is this still the life you wish to lead?"

He looked down at his hands and frowned. "I was on my way to whatever comes when a Reaper retires. I've lived as a man for close to 50 plus Human years. Even before that, I owned more pants than dresses!"

I placed a hand on his and he looked up. "Danny, it's a beautiful name for a woman or a man. I fear this process of your change may be a while, so you don't have to decide yet."

The Tutor nodded and looked at me sideways. "How's your Shepherd's Pie?"

"You ate half this cake, how are you still hungry?"

He slowly smiled and cocked his head. "Reapers are like Demons, we don't need food, but it passes the time. When I woke from my," he waved his fork as if the word would form, "sleep, I was starving. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I haven't eaten for nourishment for 50 years."

"Well, no one has complained about my cooking yet," I laughed.

I filled the table with chicken, Shepherd's Pie, minced meats, and some vegetables. I sat watching the Tutor - the once Reaper, turning to Demon, really female - man lick his lips and tucked in. In that moment it was satisfying to watch his delight as he tasted each dish. And the wonder when he was done, the dishes magically disappeared. It was seeing what was always a part of me, the tricks and glamour of being a Demon, for the first time.


	3. Danny POV

I pulled on my glasses and blinked. I couldn't see. I took them off and looked across the room. I could see the small ivy print on the green walls and could make out the dust on top of the dresser. I looked at the spectacles and placed them back on the side dresser. I got ready and pulled my watch out, checking the time. I was running ahead of schedule. I walked down the hall as the Earl and the Demon were walking towards me.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyde," the Earl said. "I haven't had the opportunity to come by and thank you for what you did for my son." He eyed me for a moment and added, "If you can come to my study before breakfast?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied, letting him descend the stairs ahead of me. The Demon - no, Sebastian - stared at me for a moment and leaned in.

"Your glasses, Mr. Hyde."

"I don't need them, I can see perfectly fine," I said smiling a bit, whispering back. "And thank you, I'm not hungry anymore."

He smiled and bowed his head, trailing after me as I shifted to walk beside the Earl. The Phantomhive gestured to the couches and I joined him, sitting opposite of where he sat and Sebastian stood.

"I wanted to clear somethings up. Sebastian has been keeping me abreast of your current, condition. I do thank you for saving my son, however it seems like you paid a price, a rather unexpected price."

I looked briefly at Sebastian and then back at the Earl. "Yes, I… it seems I have. Unintentionally, I assure you." I looked at him and leaned forward a bit. "About the young Master, will he still need a Tutor?"

The Earl looked taken aback. "Of course. I hired you until the end of the year, and I will honor that. As you… recover from any injuries you may sustained, please feel free to communicate any of your needs." He looked up at Sebastian and had a slight smile on. "I venture we have an expert on Demons even."

I looked down at my hands, my vision so clear and sharp i could see the smooth skin and how it moved over my bones and muscles. I felt a blush rise even and I looked back up. "How is the young Master?"

"His fever broke when you saved him," the Earl said. "He has been in bed for the past three days, as you, but he is slowly regaining his strength and has asked if you are back from your Holiday."

I smiled. "So no memory damage?"

"None that I am aware of," he said after a moment. "Perhaps you can visit him after breakfast and see for yourself?"

"I would like that, thank you." We stood and I pulled at my vest. "Earl, I… I am sorry I came into your house under false pretenses."

"You mean you are not a Tutor?" the Earl asked. His eyes twinkled and he guided me to the door. "I'm not above deception myself, as I am sure you know. I do have a question, if I may."

"Least I can do."

"Do Reapers keep files on those they… Reap?"

"They are stored somewhere," I said as I frowned. "When we Reap, we watch the Human's Cinematic Records, recording any unusual activity or occurrences." I turned to them and smiled softly. "My last Reap was your House Steward, Tanaka. That is how I found you," I added, looking at Sebastian. "Demons burn white hot in memories, Hell's Fire, I assume."

Sebastian nodded a little. "Yes, that would make sense."

"Well, I feel like we are on a better understanding," the Earl said a moment later. "Mr. Hyde, you have employment and a place to stay as long as your transition is happening. Sebastian has impressed upon me that this is a delicate time and you becoming… a Demon, is rather new experience within Demon Society."

"Thank you," I said. I cleared my throat and Sebastian opened the door for us to leave. I excused myself and walked to the small alcove under the stairs, and sat on the small bench. I sighed and blinked as my vision clouded. How could it be so sharp and clear, and now I was getting blurry eyed again? This becoming a Demon was a big change from one moment to the next.

"Mr. Hyde, are you quite alright?" I heard Sebastian ask as he sat beside me.

I turned and he was blurry. "It seems I still need glasses, for now."

I felt his gloved thumb sweep over my cheek and my vision temporarily cleared. I made out he was frowning and there was concern in his gaze as he looked at me.

"If you stop crying, perhaps that would help."

"Crying? I can't -" I reached up and noticed that my face was wet. I rubbed my right eye and blinked, my vision clearing. "But I can't cry."

"Nor should you be feeling hungry. But you did eat enough to feed the staff for a few days," he chuckled. "Do Reapers also have no emotions?"

"We feel - I felt - a little. Sadness sometimes when I watched the Records, or when I had many names in one location. You know, to add to my oddity, I am the only female Reaper to have existed so long."

He narrowed his eyes and I could see him recalling any encounters with Reapers over his long life. "Why is that?"

"There were some female Reapers at one point, briefly, but, regarding to the emotions, we feel too much, remembered much more of our Human lives and let it sometimes consume us," I frowned. "I still remember my Human life. I remember being a Reaper. Will I keep all these as I turn into a Demon?"

Sebastian sighed and shifted. "I don't know. Again, I was Made, not Born, so much of what you are going through I can't tell if it's normal or not. However," he added as he slide his hand down to my shoulder, "I promise you I will be there. No matter what."

I looked at him and brushed the fresh tears away. "Thank you Sebastian."

I saw the surprise in his eyes and bit my lip. I had addressed him by his name, not by his title. He smiled and stood, offering a hand to help me.

"Any time, Danilla," he said.

"Please, it's Danny. Just Danny."

He nodded and looked me over. "You are most welcome, Danny."


	4. Danny POV

I came back from visiting the young Master in his bedroom to find a elegant ball gown sitting on a dressform. A note dangled from the side and I picked it up as I circled the dress.

"The Earl and Lady Phantomhive is invited to the King's Valentine's Ball," I read. "Romantic, but why is this in my room?" I flipped the card and saw in Sebastian's neat writing, "If I may fill your dance card?"

I blushed and trailed my fingers over the silk. The subtle green of the skirt, flowing back into a sweeping train, and the blue embroidery overcoat was made of sequins. The delicate gold sequins and lace finished the trim, making the whole dress look like it was out of a dream. I wiped my face again; lately I was very emotional. Sebastian had suggested it was part of the transitioning that as my Body and Soul burned, my Reaper self also burned, bringing me back closer to being a Human. Personally it made passing as a man all the time, very hard. And now I had a gorgeous dress in my bedroom, and an invitation to wear it.

I heard footsteps outside and I closed my eyes. I had begun to hear things more acutely, which made some conversations a bit awkward when I could hear the servants down in the kitchen as I moved across the first floor. But now the footsteps had a sure cadence and a small click - a pocket watch swinging on a chain and bouncing on a vest.

"It's open," I said, turning and watching the door open and Sebastian stepped in.

"Ah so your hearing hasn't faded."

I shook my head, we had discovered some Demonic abilities came and went, and some settled for a while. Now, a month into my transformation, I didn't need my glasses, and could usually control my Hunger and my emotions. My acute hearing had started earlier in the week.

"Sebastian," I said stepping towards him. "This is too much," I said, sweeping my left arm out to indicate the dress. "It's so beautiful."

He smiled and then grinned. "I can not wait to dance with the lady wearing it. I do wish I could have had a dance when I first discovered her hidden talent."

I looked at it and blushed. "At the time she wasn't sure if that was appropriate. I still am not sure," I added. "If I arrive at the Ball, everyone will know who I am! They know me as a man. Only you know I am not," I sighed. "Besides, my hair! It's cut like a man's, not at all appropriate for the dress."

He nodded a bit and pulled his hand from behind his back, holding a box. "Perhaps this?"

I shot him a glance and picked up the lid and looked down. There sat a dark-brown haired wig, dressed up in curls and a butterfly comb of blue, green, and gold.

"Honestly, Sebastian," I gasped, taking it out gently. "It matches my hair!" I put it on and it sat well, changing my whole face. I hardly recognized myself. "Oh… I miss my long hair." I took the wig off and set it back into the box, sighing. "How will I explain to the Earl and Lady that I am in women's clothes, and in such a dress? I… I can't do that. Besides, I will be looking over the young Master while they are at the Ball."

Sebastian frowned and took the box and placed it on the dresser. He met my gaze in the mirror. "You are not pressured to come, I simply thought it would be a nice opportunity to spend some time away from the Manor, from this," he added as he looked down at my old pair of glasses. "You must be tired teaching the young Master. I thought some more entertainment would also help."

I didn't deny that spending time outside the Manor was appealing - I had hardly left the house even to walk the gardens - but to take such a risk!

Sebastian crossed the room and cupped my face between his always gloved hands. They were warm and I closed my eyes. It felt like the sun was on my face. "Look at me, Danny," he asked softly. I opened my eyes and searched his bright red ones. "No matter what you choose, I am always going to be beside you. It is my job to protect my Master. I will do anything within my power to protect him until his perfect end is met. You were under no such obligation to even come back for the young Master." He smiled and leaned closer. "Perhaps you will become quiet powerful like I and take a Contract. How wonderful would that be?"

My eyes widened in horror. "He is a boy, Sebastian!"

"But he will not stay as such. He will grow, and one day need protection."

"I… don't think I could."

He gave me a small nod and stroked my left cheek. "Ah, perhaps not yet. I do think of the Powers you may have before you get them. It is fascinating to see you grow."

I chuckled and he loosened his grip slightly. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." I saw a brief flare of something zip through his eyes and he dropped his hands to his side.

"The Master calls," he said softly and left me standing, facing the beautiful gown, and an emptiness forming in my Soul.

I touched my cheeks, trying to keep the warmth on them, but found the young Master was ready for me to check his Math work. He had opened the library door and I imagined his dark head sweeping back and forth to find me. I walked down the stairs as quickly as I could and found him smiling as I approached.

Spending my time with the now polite and well mannered young Master was never a burden.


	5. Sebastian POV

The night went splendid. All in attendance were delighted at the announcement that Prince John was doing better and had even enjoyed a brief appearance beside his father, King George V. My Master and Mistress happily congratulated the newly engaged and newly married since the Winter's Ball, and I had hoped Danny would change her mind, come sweeping into the Ballroom and present herself, as herself. I turned the Wolseley down to the lane, leading to Phantomhive Manor. Something prickled across my neck and I smiled; perhaps Danny had gained some new ability.

"Sebastian, thank you," my Mistress said as I helped her out. She swept up her gown and smiled. "I know it is your duty as Butler, but you were splendid."

"Common, Lizzie, let's put you to bed," my Master said, steering his wife up the stairs. "You had a bit too much to drink." He turned to me, "You have my permission to sleep in, or whatever you do. I think we may have a sick day in the morning."

"I shall cancel any invitations and appointments," I responded. I noted the lights were in the music room. "Good night, my Lord, my Lady," I said, bowing and entered the automobile, getting it back into the shed.

Walking into the Manor, I heard the soft taps of a pair of high heels and soft music. I felt my pulse race, hope and hunger, desire and need, rising in equal measure. There was a distinct smell of lilacs coming from the music room as I approached. I pulled my gloves up, knowing they were firmly in place, but nervous. I chuckled. Me, nervous! But even as I closed my eyes, I could see the dress on the mannequin in the dress window, knowing it would fit her perfectly. Despite her wearing men's clothing, I had subtly taken in her measurements, her figure very feminine. My mouth watered, but not for a her Soul.

"Are you going to linger out there, or do I have to send you an invitation?"

I smiled slowly and opened the door. There stood a beautiful woman, her hair cut close, her arms clasped before her, yet her slightly exposed back was to me, and as she turned, she looked like every bit of a Noble. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, turning and taking a step towards me.

"Please," I hoarsely whispered. "Stay there." I took in her stillness and closed the door, sealing it from the outside, making this room our private dance area. I took a cautious step towards her. "You look ready to dance, yet there is no music."

"I was waiting for someone to strike up the band, as it were."

There were delicate green diamonds shining from her ears, and I thought I was seeing an Angel. I had seen and fought Angels, I didn't care much for their attitude, but they were beautiful. But what stood before me was not the Angels I knew, but the Angels I wish I could know. Her skin seemed to shimmer under the chandelier. I waved a hand and dimmed the lights, I waved my other hand and soft music seemed to float around us.

"Demons don't dream," I said, walking in circles around her, getting closer with each step. She was the tempting mouse and I was a hungry cat. "We can't sleep either. Neither is necessary for our survival. But you, dear Daniella, you are a dream I don't want to end, and I wish to stay with for as long as this night will allow."

She melted into my arms and we effortlessly fell into the rhythmic steps of the Waltz that was playing. My hands slide over hers, perfectly molding to her delicate fingers. Her hands burned into me, though my jacket, into my core. I looked down into her eyes and saw nothing but the purest delight shining. She was smiling and I wished to keep her spinning and dancing, elegant and trapped in this moment with me. I cursed my Master for a second and wished nothing but to do this woman's bidding. My own emotions once more quickened and I took bolder and wider steps, speeding the dance up and then slowing it down as the music dictated.

"Reapers sleep, but most don't dream," she said at last. Her voice seemed to be heard with new ears and it sounded like the silence of Hell, peaceful and dark, wickedly dangerous in the breaths that were taken, the words pushed out in the ones given. "I dreamed," she breathed. "I dreamed of being in such a place as this, with a man such as you. Dancing and never tiring. Being watched and never seen because it was only me and my partner."

"My Lady, if I could manipulate this night further, I would make it never ending."

She smiled, her eyes welling with tears and I stopped. I stopped the music, I stopped dancing, I stopped holding our perfectly formed dance form. My arms slid around her, around her waist, and up her back and I felt her turn her head, laying it in the curve of my chest, above my beating heart, and her own arms snaked behind me and clutched at my tailcoat, as if she was trying to make our bodies one, make the space that was between, flee. I lowered my head and placed my lips on her head. Her hair smelled like lilacs. Her beautiful energy smelled like lilacs. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her once more, longing to kiss her lips, her flesh, her Soul, but did not trust myself beyond anything. Words escaped me as she slowly turned her head and raised her bright red eyes to me. The soft glow of hunger and unanswered needs.

"Sebastian. Kiss me."

My world fell apart in those words. I bursted into the shadow, into the Demon, into the non-existence and all at the same time into the physical form I so loved. My hands slid up to her face, the same way I had done when I was reassuring her she was perfectly normal - was perfectly perfect - and I leaned down, slowly, watching as her eyes fluttered, listening to her heart speed up, felt every emotion I could only imagine she had dreamed of experiencing.

Her lips tasted like sugar, sweet and thick. I kissed her deeper, demanding, devouring. Her arms pulled me down and I was the one who wished to meld into her, her fine curves, the swell of her breasts, the way her fingers slowly laced into my hair. Time fell away and for this instant, for this millisecond of my life, nothing else mattered.

Almost an eternity later my brain kicked back in. I didn't need to breath, but did she? I opened my eyes and pulled back, slowly, listening to her slowly gasp and fill her lungs. Her eyes opened and it was as if the windows to eternity flew open as well.

Yes. I would be beside Daniella Hyde's side forever.


	6. Danny POV

I was on fire. My flesh was burning, my lips were scalding, my core was in flames. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was staring at walls I didn't recognize. I moved my legs, trapped under soft sheets and felt them glide over my naked flesh. I looked down and my whole being was exposed. There was a movement behind me and I tugged the sheet up, covering me. Where was I, and more importantly, why was I naked in this strange place?

"Danny."

I gulped another lung full of air.

"Do you wish for a moment alone?"

"Where… where are we?" I closed my eyes; my voice sounded like a scared little girl.

"I brought us up to my room," Sebastian said softly. I felt his breath on my neck and I shifted a bit, sitting up. I held the sheet to me and dared not turn, sure my face was red in horror. I remembered slipping into the dress, feeling as if I was made for the dress as I walked down the wide stairs, my heart pounding, hoping, willing, for Sebastian to come racing from the King's Ball and watch me descend. I was feeling as if he could devour me and I would be fine with it. And then he came, he came and we danced. I remembered dancing, dancing, and his hands, on my back, on my face.

"We kissed," I breathed, the memory of it lingered on my lips. I touched them gently, thinking they would be red and swollen, hot. "I don't… I don't remember coming up here."

I felt Sebastian move and sat behind me, his cool hand seeming to sizzle on my hot skin. I looked at where he touched me and saw his naked hands for the first time. His black nails shone against his light toned skin. And the mark that took up almost the entire back of his left hand made me reach out for a second.

"I don't expect you do," he said finally. He leaned closer and I could feel his flesh close to mine, the beads of sweat running down my back seemed to intensify and then he pulled back. "I assure you, nothing happened."

"Oh." I didn't know if that one word was relief or disappointment. I closed my eyes again and tried to remember. If I had given myself to him in a moment of absolute need and desire, the least I could have in return is the memory of it. "Thank you," I breathed.

"Your clothes are hanging in the bathroom. I shall dress and leave you to do the same."

He moved, I heard the sheets rustle and turned a bit, confirming what my body felt; he had only pants on. "Please… stay."

He turned and met my glance. "If you wish."

I turned back and faced the wall, nodding. "I remember the dancing. You are a wonderful dancer," I added, playing with the sheet that was wrapped around my front and waist. "And kisser. I was sure I was dying again in that kiss." I gave a breathy laugh. "And the one after that, and after that…"

"I felt the same," he said. "You looked like a perfect vision in that gown. It was made for you."

"How did we… why did you bring me here?"

He turned and I felt him lean over and his left hand grasped my right arm and tugged me to turn around. I slid my knee over and faced him sideways. I took in his smooth skin, unblemished, toned, as if he had been working hard all his life. A perfect package, he had once said was how Demon's presented themselves. Perfect indeed.

"You asked to come up to my room, as we finished our dance. There was something intoxicating about how bold you were and took my hand and lead me to my room. I… I wanted, so badly, I can't hide that from you. But I realized, when you pushed - when you looked at me - it wasn't _you_ it was… that primal need from your Demon self. It shredded my clothes," he chuckled. "You even drew blood in your frenzy. I had to hold you down. You were so hot, burning like I never have felt here in the Human world. It was like you were channelling the depths of Hell and the hottest parts, pulling them out…" he paused and his hand slide up my arm, rested lightly on my shoulder. "When… if we… give in to what we both so desired, I want to be with _you_."

"But I am a Demon," I said, frowning. "So that was me last night."

"Yes, it was your physical form, it was your emotions, heightened, but it wasn't you. I looked into your eyes, into your Soul and there wasn't the beautiful woman who has gently been coming out of hiding. It was an aggressive and passionate woman." He looked down for a moment and laughed. "That side I will eagerly welcome to my bed when you are in control of that side."

"So you didn't really want - "

"Oh I did. I wanted - I still want - so very much. And when you started to take the dress off, the panic of the heat making you tear at the seams, making you gasp as if you were choking… I wanted hold you, I wanted to drink you in. And my every fiber said to take." He brushed his fingers against my face and he smiled slowly. "You are much cooler now. Almost Human cool."

"How could I have let my emotions spill over so much?"

"Being Born into being a Demon will take time. We have nothing but time."

"Did I.. hurt you?"

He chuckled. "Nothing I couldn't repair. I am more concerned about you." He sat up and placed his hand over mine, I watched as he laced his fingers with mine and held my hand. "Are you okay?"

"A compassionate Demon," I whispered, looking up at him, meeting his gaze fully. "I think I am… I think," I stopped before a girlish declaration of love came out. Before my emotions boiled over. "I think I would love to dance with you again."

He leaned over and laid his lips on mine, the memory of last night flooding, all the looks, the beautiful dance, the tender and erratic kisses, the moment I took his hand and dragged him up the stairs, my dress slipping down my body, pooling at my feet. His hands on my body.

I pulled back and I saw his eyes danced with a hidden delight. I crawled over to his side of the bed, the sheet slowly dragging off my body, inch by inch exposing my skin once more to his feasting eyes. I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to touch me.

"Sebastian," I breathed as I cupped his face and kissed him. "Sebastian, please."

I felt the air around us crackle and I gasped at the intense feeling. I leaned back, feeling as if I had touched a live electric wire.

"The Master…. He is calling," Sebastian breathed, closing his eyes. When he looked at me again, there was an intense struggle to remain calm. "I must go. Your dress is in the bathroom. Or do you wish for your men's clothes?"

I licked my lips, and sighed. "Best if I am seen in my men's clothes." He nodded and pushed me off him. "Sebastian," I said, gathering the sheets again. "Keep the dress up here, please? I may want to revisit that particular part of last night, again."

"Temptress," he breathed as he kissed me, deep and fiercely, and left in a whirl of wind and heat. I collapsed on his bed, panting as if I had run the hardest hill and was still awaiting my prize.

I sat up and frowned; surely he had forgotten to make clothes for me. But as I walked into his bathroom, there was a set of clothes folded neatly beside a steaming hot bath. I picked up the small bar of soap and smiled.

Lilac soap was my favorite.


	7. Sebastian POV

I was Hungry.

I had denied that it was indeed the Hunger of a Soul and not the Hunger of having Danny secretly in my arms, for too long. I struggled a week after the private dance, the night of laying beside her, her flesh so smooth and silky, yet burning too hot. Her eyes had settled into a warm red, by the morning and if the Master had not called when he did, I would have taken her, hard, fast, needfully. She deserved tenderness - not because of her sacrifice and I wanted to thank her with every fiber of my being for ultimately protecting my Master, but because she had been hiding so long, she deserved to be treated as a woman. A Lady. The week I waited before telling my Master of the changes that were going through, I fought with myself.

Was it my place to also reveal that Danny was in fact Daniella? The Master assured us that there was a place for the Tutor, and the young Master blossomed under her tutelage. I kept the more intimate details of how that alone had affected the Master and Mistress' private affairs. Perhaps 1910 was a good year for the whole family. Would the Master be mad that I stole into her room and watched as she slept, much as I did when he was a child? How would the Servants react was more a burning question. Baldroy and Danny had taken up talking about the past war experiences they had, Danny's so long ago, yet so fresh in her everlasting memory, and Baldroy found comfort and ease in the the fellow American. Mey-Rin had watched as Danny taught her how to balance a book on her head, her posture straighter now. Mey-Rin taught Danny the tricks she used to get around the Manor under her heavy glasses. I had found that particularly interesting; how the Humans always adapted to their surroundings, to whatever they needed to do. Finnian had diligently found new varieties of the flower she loved, and had made a new arrangement of them to place in her bedroom each week. Danny was part of the house, in more than one way, and the presentation of the male Mr. Hyde, to the true, female Ms. Hyde, troubled me.

My Master, astutely, had called me out on my out of character distance. It was not a lie I was withholding, and he was indeed more important to me then even the newly forming Demoness I was watching with delight. His Soul was mine, yet… Daniella's whole being could be mine as well.

"I asked you a question, Sebastian."

I blinked at him, "I'm sorry my Lord, I heard something."

"Oh you are not escaping with that line," he said. He turned down the path and looked at me. "I asked how the Tutor is coming along with preparing Vincent for possibly going back to school."

"You do not wish to keep him on as a Tutor?" I asked, surprised.

"There are changes about him," he said as he looked at the trees above. "I feel there is something powerful about to burst from him. I fear he will try to Mark my son," he finally said, quiet and with some sadness. I was brought back to the many nights we had argued when he was younger and even after a few years of us being together. It was the struggle for keeping his mind on why he summoned me, why he took the Contract, and the very Human need to exist. I saw in an instant how hard it could be for the Master to want his son to simply exist and not have the pain of our contract.

"Yes, there seems to be some powerful changes occurring," I finally said. "There was an incident the night we came back from the King's Ball," I started, cautiously. We rounded a group of trees and stood near the clearing. The same one where I took Danny and she saved the young Master from Grell's Scythe. Where she had sunk her own Scythe into his body and had poured more of herself into him then I had ever imagined a creature would do after knowing the child for such a short time. Already there was a deep connection between the two.

"The incident, Sebastian?" the Master prompted after what I thought was a breath of silence. I turned and saw the impatience in his face. I had been lost in thought.

"Nothing too severe, just I saw some of the power that has been creeping up," I hedged. "The Tutor seems to have been tapping into some rather powerful part of… himself."

The Master put his hand on my chest and stopped me from walking on. "Drop the cryptics. No one is out here but us Sebastian. Speak plainly - is my son in danger to be around such a creature you don't know about. What can he do? Will he be struck by the fancy idea of taking his life - does he see his saving as a claim? I need to know! Lizzie thinks we are with child again," he added, the wild look in his eyes searching mine. "For my sake - for my safety - I need to know."

"Demons are usually Made, as I was," I started. "The rarest of Demons are those who Fell when the Highest Demon Himself fell from the Angels. They don't walk among Humans, fearing that they will be punished. That is the story we are told," I added. "Humans becoming Demons is a slow process, one of eating the Soul, and almost the perfect Possession. But that is not what happened to the Tutor." I paused and looked over the clearing. "He chose to become something other than a Reaper on that cold day. He didn't mean to choose Demon, I am sure, but for the briefest of moments, all that was stripped away and he was Human. Gloriously Human…"

I drifted into the memory of watching his eyes open and the pale blue peeking out, and in the next flutter, a muted green, and then the small spark of red, the building of the hue, shimmering even as his own body heated and his transformation began.

"Like his body is a cocoon," I muttered.

"Sebastian," my Master called me again. "You have some interest in this, I see. I am not sure if it is a purely speculative one, or something akin to gaining an extra power yourself, but the Tutor is becoming a Demon. He is becoming something dangerous. You protect me, but you crave me. You stand beside me in times of need, yet sometimes I wonder if we did not have a Contract, if I would be abandoned easily to the whims of those who seek to destroy me, seek to control the Underbelly, even the King himself - trying to control me."

I turned and gazed at him, seeing the burning of passion in his eyes and the fire of our Bond. I knelt down, a humble servant in the time of crisis. "You, my Lord, are above all the most important thing I possess. I will serve you until the end."

The end which I wish to end, and other times continue this dance, dragging it out even more, enjoying the life you are creating that I get to enjoy as well. The pleasures of the Soul and the Emotions, feeding me, keeping me focused slowly… but… focus. Ah, yes, there was my deep need. I licked my lips as I raised my head, his eyes bright and determined as mine were. For different things. Always different things.

"Find out what you need about his transformation. If there is no further information, then make plans to protect me - my family. Even if, Sebastian, that means destroying him."

I gave a subtle nod and in an instant saw and felt the delicate flesh of Danny. I would sooner have to destroy her, banish her as my own destruction, than actually place my claws into her flesh.

"My Lord, if we could also redirect our own affairs to our arrangement?"

He turned away and sighed. "Yes, so there it is. I did hear another kidnapping and children found murdered in much the same manner as I was." He paused and looked at me. "But you knew that. And yet you are not begging to book us a trip to the Americas."

I met his victorious gaze with my steady one. "I heard several were here in England, my Lord."

"Blasted," he muttered. "Ah, but my son - we should also investigate how he was possessed."

"Humans," I chuckled. "Faced with a possible end, you always try to find another avenue."

My Master sighed and turned around to face the way we walked. "What of my own wishes?"

"You gave them up when you took the Contract."

"When you forced my hand."

I chuckled. "I did not cry out to be saved."

"Demon."

I smirked. "Yes?"

He sighed and walked a pace away from me, before me, so in my grasp and so tempting. I felt the longings rise and embraced them. So long had I put them aside to be caught up in the other delights - the fleshly delights and the tempting emotional delights. But the Soul…. It cried for me to consume it, to make the choice and to take it without proper fulfilment. And like waking from the dreams I had let myself sink into, I saw with utter clarity what a Soul was to a Human - a burden. My only mission was to unburden them of the weight.

"You are dripping with desire," the Master said finally as we were on the edge of the woods. "My promise to you is we will investigate these kidnappings. These murders. And if, when, they are true, and my desire of so long ago is satisfied, I will give myself. It was what the Contract was promised, and that is what I will do. You have entertained my whims for so long. But, not yet, Sebastian. Go and do what you must, but this is not my time."

My claws grasped the air between us and I surged into the sky, black, lusting, panting, the deep needs of my true self eating the small parts of my other self, the Human loving, Tutor enamored, self. I clung to my duality, and devoured.


	8. Sebastian POV

I waded through the blood, making the house look like a slaughter house. My cravings had now vanished, diminishing with each Soul I ripped out and claimed as my snack. Bits of flesh were under my nails and I picked them clean. I caught my reflection in the mirror and paused. I was a Demon. Each and every meaning of the word. I took without regard, I drank deep and without thought. I could destroy and not be remorseful.

But… I found myself staring too much at my blood streaked face and my hands came up to wipe it off, rubbing it more, smearing it into my cheek. Another face came to settle in my mind, from the depths of Hell there rose an almost terror in me as I tried to scrub my face.

Daniella was becoming a Demon.

Someday, soon, she would do the very same and leave bodies behind. Uncaring, because of the Hunger. The pain of craving. So far her Hunger had extended to physical food, not the Souls of those around us. I ran to the bathroom and pushed on the water, rubbing, watching the blood go down the drain.

"I have never seen a Demon so panicked," William said, leaning into the doorframe. "May I ask what the cause is?"

"Why did you let Danny become a Demon! Surely you could guess how hard it would be!"

He raised an eyebrow over his glasses. "For who? Is he suffering?"

I snarled and walked over to him, my hands dripping with water, all the blood gone. "Yes."

He looked me over and then met my gaze. "I think you are the one who is suffering. I wonder if he will not be so easy to be taken into being a Demon," he said, looking over his shoulder at the carnage. He looked back at me. "I should tell you I made some special arrangements when Mr. Hyde saved your Master's son."

I narrowed my eyes. I took a small step towards him. I eyed his Scythe and calculated, the pain, would be worth it. "What did you do Reaper?"

He flipped his notebook open and flipped a few pages. I felt myself losing patience. "Ah," he finally said, tapping the page. "I filed papers to have her elevated to a higher Class Demon." He pushed his glasses up and looked over me, sighing as he said the next words, "Same as you."

I backed up a step and looked at the Reaper. We had plenty of reasons not to trust each other, not to circle the same territory. He had no reason to let Danny become such an elevated Demon either. The fear of watching Danny tear into flesh, into a Human, taking a Soul, washed over me. "He… he would die if he had to kill a Human," I muttered.

"I can't change it. I was actually rewarding him." He sucked in a deep breath and looked at the sink, still bloody on the sides. "Mr. Hyde was due a full Retirement for all he did in the Special Unit. He would have been allowed to Ascend, actually," he said in awe. "It's an honor to be finally be forgiven for what we did. But he chose to come back and defy orders. I… I understood that loyalty the moment I saw him laying beside the boy, his own life ebbing out of him." He looked at me and sighed. "He was dying, a good, proper Human death. But he deserved to do more - to protect and do what he did so well. What we can't always do. Give hope to someone who needed it."

I fell against the sink and looked at him. "You sound like you wish you could do the same for yourself."

"Not the Demon part," he said with utter disgust. "But to move to Retirement? It has some appeal. I would, of course, miss our lovely and stimulating conversations."

I snorted. "So as… Mr. Hyde goes through the changes, becomes Born as a Demon… his Powers will only increase? That explains the bouts of fever and frenzy of emotions."

"Is… is Mr. Hyde suffering because of my decision on his behalf?"

I looked at him and thought about it. Was Danny suffering? A little. I think I suffered more because I had to always fall back and not push, and so badly did I wish to push. Her smile settled into my mind and I thought about how she softened a little more into a beautiful women, gave into the idea she could be the brave man and the delicate woman she had fought to find a balance for. Did she suffer?

"No… no Mr. Hyde is embracing the changes best he can. I… am doing my best to support him."

"That, oddly, comforts me," William said finally. He snapped his notebook closed and leaned into his Scythe as if it was a walking staff and looked up at it. "Mr. Hyde's Scythe, it was lost in the transfer of papers from Reaper to Demon. I do hope it stays that way."

My eyes narrowed for a moment and then I raised my eyebrows. "He is also classified as an 'Ex-Reaper.'"

"In the official records, yes. So, hypothetically, should the item be found, it may contain some elements of being a Reaper." He turned away and once more faced my destruction. "However, should something happen like that, we may have to call in the other Departments. Best you guide Mr. Hyde to be a Demon who knows how to work within the rules. Not like this," he added as he tapped his Scythe on the floor and shot me a look.

I struggled with the thought of telling William about Danny further. No, best if she reveals it, I reminded myself. I suddenly felt grounded by just thinking of her. The carnage before me would happen to her, but I could be beside her, pick her up if it was too much. I could hold her as she passed through all the stages of realizing the full spectrum it was to be a highest order Demon. To help her with her first Contract. I smiled; I was dreaming as is if we could build a family, long lines of moments of Contracts and discovering what forever would mean.

My earlier interaction with my Master came back. I felt ashamed for letting my Demonic side completely take me under. I hadn't been so lost in a while. The last time I had hunted was the first time I met Daniella. And one Soul had satisfied me. I left the house, cleaning my fine clothes with a simple wave. I had a new theory and a new request. I had to test them both, and I raced back to the Manor, eager to see if I could be grounded and still a protector, all without venturing outside my protected territory.


	9. Danny POV

"He did what?" the Earl said. I paused and knocked on the door, opened it slowly and slide inside the study. I closed the door quietly and faced the two men, the Earl shaking his head and sitting behind his desk. Sebastian stood beside a table with teas and sweets. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Earl? You asked for me to come?" I ventured, stepping closer to his desk.

"Sebastian has told me about this new deal that seemed to have happened behind all our backs. He has also asked me about something rather, well, personal," he said, looking at Sebastian as he was handed his tea. "But, that aside, the matter seems to be the very thing that will affect you."

I accepted the tea offered and sat in one of the high back chairs. I looked between them again. "Oh?"

"Your former… employment with the Reapers seem to continue to linger. Their fingers in your life, at least. All this nonsense of new Demons and creating them is above my very, still, Human brain to fathom, but just like the world I police as the King's Watchdog, each has their own rules." He paused and sipped at his tea and went on. "What I am trying to get at is that you will be a powerful Demon and need to be guided. I don't trust easily, and as much as I don't _trust_ Sebastian at times," he shot a look at the Butler, "but there seems to be a shift in the direction that my Demon seems to want to go."

I nodded, slowly, not sure I wanted to tip my hand on how much Sebastian and I had talked about, well, us. For a day Sebastian was not around, the Earl simply said he had sent him to do some work, and would be back. The servants had seemed cautiously happy about Sebastian not being in the house for most of the day. I felt agitated not knowing where he was. What if I broke down and needed to be calmed? What if my fever came back and I had to be helped? But I was fine and eagerly welcomed him when he came to my room, his eyes dancing with questions, speculations, and I sat on the bed, listening.

The Earl looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked back at him. I looked between the two men and imagined I was watching a tennis match. I waited for one to speak and sighed. I would be waiting an eternity, which, two of the three of us would be around for.

"Maybe I can shed light on the situation?" Two pairs of eyes swiveled toward me. Ah, well, I was in command, now, so I took a deep breath. "For the past months as I have been moving from being a Reaper to a Demon, I have experienced some… changes. Some are expected, and others are rather… very new." I closed my eyes and realized that I wasn't making any sense. "Mister Sebastian made me aware that my, as you put it, former employer added a few extras to my request when my paperwork suddenly shifted to the Demon side. It was a surprise, but, well…" I shook my head. This was not going well at all. "I need Sebastian at my side to help me through this."

The Earl's eyebrow rose a bit and then settled as he picked up his tea cup and casually held it toward Sebastian to refill, his eyes not leaving mine. After it was full, he brought it to his lips and I tried to read the seemingly emotionless eye that was on me. It was rather unsettling to have one eye covered and the other one so bright and piercing.

"So, it seems you both are requesting the other to stay."

I looked at Sebastian and he simply stood there, as if frozen, as per usual. "It seems so, my Lord," he finally said.

"And are you going to gush into overly theatrics on how he grounds you and how he will protect me, but can't seem to focus on even that when he can't share some time with you?"

I blushed. "I am not sure what he told you."

"Oh, at least he is polite and not listens in on conversations," the Earl muttered. I supposed that prior to Mey-Rin fetching me, the two already had conversations on personal matters. "Sebastian has offered some rather interesting suggestions regarding our own arrangement," he began after a moment. "It seems that you have become something of value to him. I… I understand that Demons do not move in the same circles, ethically and morally, as Humans, but, should things… progress, I do ask that there is decorum for the sake of Lizzie, my son, and the staff."

My cheeks were burning and I felt as if I was getting permission from my father to even talk to the local butcher's son, let alone court him. I took in a deep breath and reminded myself that to him, to everyone, I was a man, and indeed, a relationship of any kind, would appear to be improper. Scandalous. Sinful. Damned.

"I understand," was all I managed to choke out.

Another knock came and the door opened a little. The Lady Phantomhive came in and smiled, a hat in her hand. "Oh, am I interrupting anything?"

The Earl shifted and stood, smiling amicably and shook his head. "No, my dear. Just a bit of smoothing out of details of while Sebastian and I leave. Mr. Hyde's input in getting Vincent ready for his first trip with us in a few weeks has helped tremendously." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Now, I must leave, I owe my lovely wife a meal and a show in London."

He walked around the desk and paused beside me. "Whatever else may be, I do thank you for giving us our son back," he said, emotion lacing his voice for a moment. "You have been a comfort to us both because of your sacrifice."

I nodded and stood, trailing behind the pair as they kissed Vincent on the cheek and reminded him to not give any of us a hard time. He nodded, his black hair swinging, and Lady Phantomhive brushed it out of his face and clucked. Vincent simply shook his head and laughed, smiles on all their faces as they left. I turned to Sebastian and he was looking at the young master, and then slowly met my gaze. His eyes were calm and he took my hand in his. I pulled back, but he held firm.

"My dear, please, no one is going to see us. I want to hold your hand, please?"

His voice was soft and I simply nodded. I stepped up to him and put my head near his shoulder and sighed. "Nothing is easy is it?" I whispered. His chuckle reverberated through him and I heard him sigh again.

"But this is only a moment to us. Your troubles now, your worries - our worries - will be gone. Mere memories to be replayed in times when we can laugh about it. The Master will protect you, as I protect him and you."

"From what? What do you think will happen?"

He pulled back and I looked up at him, feeling his gloved hand bush over my neck and cupping my cheek. "So many wonderful things, and terrible things. But, they are the natural order of things."

I leaned into his kiss, getting lost in the smooth curve of his lips, in the warmth of his fingers, and the way he seemed to breath in once more as we parted. I pulled him down once more by his collar and found my back against the wall, his fingers in my hair and his body molding into mine. I welcomed the sudden possessive kisses and the way his arms wound around my body, accenting my curves and my feminine body. I dragged his lips across mine and he turned my head, kissed my jaw and down to my neck, biting lightly. I was moaning. I was panting. I slid my hands down his back, around the front, under his tails and I was bold. I grabbed him. I grabbed his behind and gasped as he brought his left hand down and did the same, his right hand firmly keeping my neck open for him to kiss, lick, nip.

My world exploded and burned again. The feelings of heat came from around me, and in me, and I struggled to stay upright, to stay focused, to stay in the moment.

"Danny!"

My eyes fluttered open and I was laying down, looking up at Sebastian, whose eyes were now laced with concern. I heard footfalls and soon another face appeared - the young Master was kneeling beside me, his eyes threatening to well with tears.

"Mr. Hyde! Are you hurt?" he asked with a small tremble.

"Mr. Hyde simply needs to eat, I think," Sebastian said. "He told me he was feeling rather faint before he collapsed. He is quite okay, young Master."

He looked at Sebastian and nodded a bit. "I'll get Mey-Rin to bring up some apple tarts. You bring him to his bed," he said, finally sitting back.

I smiled; he sounded so commanding in his tone, so ready to take charge as the only Phantomhive in the residence. I reached out a hand as Sebastian scooped me up. "I am fine, Vincent," I said, using his given name. "Thank you for your concern. Very well done."

He stood a bit straighter and beamed at me, pride in his face. He nodded again and raced down the hall, his task too urgent to mind that running was frowned upon in the house. I leaned into Sebastian and he chuckled.

"I think you have won one Phantomhive's heart."

"The only one I need to know I have is yours," I said, my guard down, my mind open, and a sudden tiredness sweeping over me.

"And it is yours, my Lady," he answered, as he gently carried me up the stairs and then settled me into my bed, as I was already half asleep when Mey-Rin came in with a tray of apple tarts.


	10. Danny POV

Sebastian startled me as I came from around the dressing screen. He smiled slightly and then fixed his lips back into the thin line of seriousness. I wanted to kiss them so badly, to lace my fingers into his hair and make him smile, to hear his chuckle, but his hands did not move toward me as I moved to stand beside him. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair; it was getting a bit long - for a man.

"Green suits you," he said at last. I looked down and smiled a bit. The young Master had gone into town with the Earl and Sebastian the previous weekend and had come back with the green vest. I took up my pocketwatch and snapped it into place, tucking the other end into the small pocket.

"Yes, I noticed you also like the color," I said, turning to look at the mannequin that held another new dress on it, also in a pale green and pink. I now owned two exquisite ball gowns. "But we are not here to talk about my dressing habits. You are here to make sure I am okay as you and the Earl head to Bury St. Edmunds." I turned again and walked up to him. "The last two times something happened - my powers came up - I was able to control them. And," I added as I kissed his cheek. "They have settled. Things seem to come to me easier when something arises." I looked over him and then met his still worried gaze. "I am quick, agile, I can see like a hawk, can catch flies with my bare hands, and I can hear even the young Master eating with his mouth open from here."

His lips quirked up and he finally breathed a little. "They do seem to be better managed. But… one remains yet to be mastered."

I blushed. Intimate moments were still troubled with me blacking out or going wild and not remembering. Sebastian was ever so patient and insisted that he would not do anything unless I was in control of myself.

"I am but a call away," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Please, call me when you need me."

"I can defend myself," I said, slightly miffed at his insistence to rely on him. I wanted him around, and sometimes I needed him around, but I also had to learn what it meant to be a Demon on my own. I was looking forward to the few days I had as the top commander of the Manor.

"Yes, I do recall a certain sparring match you had with Lady Phantomhive," he said, finally breaking into a smile. "Shall I take all the sharp objects with me?"

"No, I'm sure you have already raided the silverware and left us with the essential number of knives and forks for us to use for the few days we are left on our own."

He nodded and pulled me into his embrace, resting his cheek on my head and I listened to the blood - the substance that passed for blood - pump through his veins.

"I must go."

I nodded, having felt the zip of the Earl's call. Sebastian had said it was powerful because of the Contract and where it was placed. "Be safe," I finally said.

"Yes, my Lady," he breathed as he kissed me gently.

He left before I could open my eyes and I sighed, leaning into the doorway where he was a second before. I watched as he and the Earl got into the automobile and began their journey north, and I went down to start my day with the young Master.

"Mister Hyde! There are blooms on the tree!" Vincent said as I came into the conservatory. He pointed to the trees near the side path and grinned. "Mister Finnian said there would be a few already - and look! There they are."

His smile was infectious and both the Lady and I were laughing and pouring over the books with illustrations of the stages of trees developing. The day was bright yet chilly enough for us to put on jackets as we sat in the gardens, on a bench and read books about Spring and aided in planting some new plants. Finnian brought me a basket of bulbs and the young Master and I worked to dig holes and place them gently into the ground. I sat back on my heels and watched in wonder as the fully Human boy laughed and chatted, patting the Earth as he placed the bulbs into it. I wandered back into my own mind as I moved to sit on the bench and watched him.

My two sisters had always loved helping us plant new saplings and drag branches away as we pruned the orchid. They would find sticks and poke me and my brother when we stopped paying attention to them, or would hit the trees, squealing when the small petals would shower down around them. They died when they were 9 and 12, almost on the cusp of adulthood. They were kind and hard working, quiet and serious by that time. It was a little over a year after Papa was killed in a horse accident on a nearby farm, and my sisters had helped my brother and I keep the orchids maintained.

"Mister Hyde? Are you sad?"

I looked at the young Master and shook my head. His small hands came up and wiped at my face. "Thank you, Vincent," I said. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him, but that would be improper as a man. My heart struggled once more; it was easy to stay a man to the outside, but becoming a Demon had woken my feminine side to the point dressing and acting like a man had become difficult.

He put his hand on mine and tugged. "I'm hungry."

I took my watch out as we walked, Vincent's hand curling into mine. "It's only 10:20."

"I want something sweet!" he said, almost pouting. "Please?" he added quickly before I could scold him.

Sighing I nodded. "To the kitchen. We can help Baldroy peel carrots."

He groaned but continued on. As we neared, Baldroy opened the door and watched as we came closer. "Ah already ready for more hands on work, I see," the Cook laughed as the young Master climbed the three steps. "Common then, I'll see to peeling and you can put them in the bucket."

I moved past them and checked in on all the other staff members. They were around the Manor, doing their duties. Lady Phantomhive was in the Parlor, and I walked that way, merely to keep an eye on each member, much as Sebastian did throughout the day. I paused at the door and heard her carrying on a conversation, and peeked in to see she was on the telephone. She had several stacks of papers and was writing things on a pad beside her. All was well.

The young Master was placing the peas in the bucket as Baldroy was telling him about the planting of the various vegetables. Finnian was sitting with them now and had a basket as well.

"Young Master," I said, walking back toward the group. "I do believe it is time to study some Math."

He looked at me and then back at the baskets. "I can count these."

"Young Master," I said, looking at him.

"Best you go," Finnian said, nudging the boy in my direction. "You need to know more about math then counting."

He scowled for a moment and then looked up at me as he came closer. "Does my father know a lot about math?"

"Yes, he does. He is very good in math," I said.

He sighed as I opened the door and we walked back to the library. "I guess if I am going to be as good as my father I need to be good at math," he finally said.

We sat down and did math, some mapping of where his father and Sebastian were going, and how long it would take them to go and come back. Mey-Rin brought lunch and we munched on sandwiches and went back into the conservatory to look at the row of plants that we had planted the week before, giving them their daily water. All was pleasantly smooth.

Lady Phantomhive announced late afternoon that she would be visiting her brother and his wife for the evening, and wouldn't be back until after the young Master's bed time. Baldroy offered to drive the coach, but she telephoned her brother and he came to pick her up instead.

After we ate the evening meal, we went to the second floor, and decided the Gallery Hallway was where the young Master wished to sit on the floor, flipping through a book on maps. I read a book on old English traditions, and finally looked up to see the young Master curled up and asleep, his head on the map book and his hand resting lightly over the map of Suffolk, where the Earl and Sebastian were.

I reached down and brushed his hair out of his face; it really was rather long and shaggy. I would have to cut it in the morning. I gently picked him up, surprised how light he was in my arms, and walked down the hall to his bedroom. There was suddenly a bright light that went across the window as I passed it and I turned. I felt nothing out of the ordinary and surely if Baldroy were shooting of flares he would have told me. A crash outside made me pause and shift the still sleeping boy in my arms.

"Mr. Hyde!" I turned when I heard the panic in Mey-Rin's voice. She raced down the hall, her glasses up and her brown eyes clear. She slowed down. "Mr. Hyde," she said softer, seeing the young Master in my arms. "Best get him safe. We are under attack."

"Under attack? What on Earth -" A loud boom rattled the glass I stood beside and I turned to keep it from shattering on the young Master if it fell. "Let me place him in the Earl's study," I said, following Mey-Rin. I felt a ripple across my back and I could sense that what was outside was not Human. I could smell what was outside was not Human. I blinked rapidly at the sudden invasion to my senses and the shift. What a time for Sebastian to be gone!

"Mister Hyde?" the young Master said as I put him on the couch and turned to grab a blanket. "Why am I here?"

"Shh, young Master," I said, kneeling and pulling the blanket over his body. "Something is happening outside and you need to stay here. I'll be back."

"Don't go!"

Another flash lit up the room more than the fire behind us and I could see the panic in his eyes. A gunshot was heard and then another one. I could hear screaming, a primal scream and knew in an instant it was Finnian. Another gun went off - Mey-Rin was scoping the targets. The young master flung himself on me and my arms wrapped around him as well.

"Please don't go. Please," he sobbed. "I'm so scared. I'm… I'm so scared! I'll be good if you just protect me!"

"Oh love, you are a good boy, such a good boy. You will be protected - by me, by Finnian, by Baldroy, and by Mey-Rin." I pulled back and brushed the tears out of his eyes for a moment. "You know if your Mother and Father and Mister Sebastian were here, they would protect you too, right?"

He nodded and I felt the surge of energy shake through me again. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, forgetting polite society, only comforting the young Master. "Get under the covers, and lay as still as possible," I whispered, my eyes on the door. Something was coming.

He pulled the blanket over himself and I stood, feeling my senses on fire, but all pointing to something - someone - moving fast toward the room. I leaped over the couch, hardly registering I had done so. I moved with the fluidity I didn't even have as a Reaper. My ears picked up two objects - the smell utterly Human and UnHuman in equal measure. I closed my eyes for a second - the Human wa running away, toward the room, was being chased. I opened my eyes and I could see the specks of dust in the dim fire light. The door flew open and I flung out my hand, suddenly dimming the fire to a mere speck.

"Mr. Hyde!" Mey-Rin yelled, as she crossed the threshold. She turned and fired her rifle, the other object - the UnHuman object - stumbled back for a moment and then I saw it.

I saw the Demon like the one Sebastian had fought. Claws dug into the wood frame, splintering it up to the top, making it bow in. It snarled. I crouched down, instinct and the rumbling power I had felt ebb and flow for the past few months, flashed over me. I felt ready for this, to control this, to possess this. It lunged at Mey-Rin and I flung myself in front of her, knocking her down, making her resight the Demon, and I felt the whiz of a bullet go past my head as I dug into the floor and leaped into the Demon as it once more flinched at the hit.

"Let me," I snarled. And I flew across the room, watching how the distance seemed to close in quickly. My vision bursted with colours and I heard an unearthly scream - coming from me. I drove my hands into the Demon and ripped. I ripped it apart like it was paper. I watched as the Demon's red eyes widened and the satisfying feeling of fear settled into them as they dimmed and the Demon dissipated.

"Mr. Hyde!" I turned and saw the young Master looking over the couch. His outline was blackened against the dimmed firelight. But there was a light in his eyes, so bright I gasped. I didn't have to know I was looking at his Soul.

I didn't have to know I wanted it. I spun around and sped out the Manor, my only thought was to protect the boy, to protect the ones I had come to care for. The ones who cared for me.

As I ripped the last Demon, I sank my teeth into its neck, the need for blood, carnage taking over me. I snarled into the darkness as it moved, and it moved away. I looked down at the inky black blood on my hands, on the ground, and staining my white shirt. My world suddenly spinned again and I staggered crawling away and grasped at the iron gates, trying to get my legs under me. I heard feet running, a shout, and then a hand under my head as I slumped back into the ground.


	11. Sebastian POV

"Oh he is in better shape than I thought," the Undertaker said, leaning over Danny and poking her. "Fully Demon I think, hehe!"

"But he is… he is going to wake?" I asked, standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her.

"Oh, dear, a lover too? Well, he is lovely," the Undertaker muttered. I shot him a warning look. "Yes. Soon. It took a lot out of him it looks like. Of course, with the amount of Demon blood on him, I would say he got his licks in. A fighter you have. I would not want to come near here without an invitation."

I looked at Danny with pride. "You have no idea how strong he is."

"Well, if that is all?" I nodded and he gathered up his bag and his strange objects he held over Danny. He paused as he moved out of the room. "This is the ex-Reaper I have heard about?"

"It took you long enough," I scoffed.

He frowned. "Not many want to associate with those who left the Society in rather unconventional means."

"So no one will be too concerned with Mr. Hyde?"

He looked at Danny for a moment longer and then at me. "Mr. Hyde is a special case. Reapers don't get Birthed into Demons. It's believed it is a Human's depravity that will allow for that. But if he was allowed to be a Reaper," he shrugged. "I wouldn't think he was very depraved."

"Thank you, Undertaker."

"Pay me when you are in town," he said and left.

I turned and sat beside the still unconscious Danny. I brushed her hair back and wished I could see her eyes, talk to her. I once more undressed her, slowly taking the stained shirt off, and looking at it, weighing if it would hurt her to see the evidence, or if it would help her deal with it. It was now part of her. She was a Demon, a fully-fledged, Birthed Demon. I hung it up in the bathroom and proceeded to take her pants off, feeling myself blush as I brushed her skin, now comfortably warm, her now normal temperature. As I folded the black slacks, I sighed. At least she would not have the fevers anymore. Her emotions? Would they be stable? I hung the pants up beside the shirt and got lost in that thought.

The dripping hit my ears even as the plunk of a droplet hit. Looking at the floor, below the pants, there was forming a puddle of blood. Dark and thick, Demon blood. I raced back to the bed and yanked the sheets back. Under her legs was the same blackness, and I carefully lifted her legs, looking for any marks, any sign it was hers. A hand slid over mine and I looked up, slowly, daring not to move more, not wanting to move slowly.

"Sebastian?"

"Are you -" I stopped. Of course she was hurt, that would be a stupid question. I wanted to know specifics - "injured?"

She looked down at me and didn't protest that only her undergarments were on. She lifted her leg, so delicate and strong, and ran her hands over them. I was mesmerized. I had seen woman beckon me to their beds, with the sensual trailing of their fingers along their legs, directing my eyes, my lust, but this was something I watched with knowledge I was the first - only - one to ever witness her do such a move.

"No, I seem to be unhurt." Her eyes narrowed and looked at me. "Why? What is wrong?" She sat up and leaned over, closer to me. "Is everyone else uninjured? Oh! I pushed Mey-Rin! Is she -"

"Uninjured but shaken. No, I ask because… there is blood in the bed. And on your pants." I looked over her and then met her eyes. "How many Demons were there?"

I could see she was recalling the previous night, and then she looked at me. "Five. One in the Earl's study, one on the stairs, two in the front gardens, and one at the gate."

I watched as she listed her first kills as if they were the list to the market. There was no flinching as she finished and she sounded as if there was an expectation that all she had done was normal.

I brushed my fingers over her cheek and looked at her bright red eyes, now not fluctuating between shades. "My you have become a Demon," I breathed and laughed. "And I was worried your first kills would make you tremble."

She balked and pushed me away, sliding her legs off the bed. "I was protecting my family," she said simply. "But," she said in a whisper and looked back at the door then slowly at me. "The only thing I can't really figure out is… after I killed the first Demon - the one who was chasing Mey-Rin - I looked at the young Master and…."

"You saw his Soul?" I ventured. "His eyes, brighter?"

She nodded and hung her head. "I felt a different kind of hunger in that moment."

Ah, so that would be our first conversation. The hunger for Souls. I smiled a little. "You fought in a war, when you were Human?"

She looked at me for a moment and nodded. "I fought in my brother's stead. I was trained in weapons - that's why I am rather good at fencing." We shared a smile and then she sighed. "I saw men who gave into killings on the field, long after the enemy was dead. They were vicious and savage and - oh gods…."

I pulled her into me and held her as her deeds hit her suddenly. "You protected your family. I should have been called. I should have done that," I whispered into her hair. I rubbed her back, bare and clammy in it's warmth, and lifted my gloved hand. I did the only thing I could, and worked my glove off by holding it by the index finger in my mouth and wiggling it off. I turned my head and spat the glove out, placing my bare hand on her back. "You were amazing, Finnian said. He told me you were an Angel - so beautiful in your movements and sure in the placement of your feet. He wanted to know how you became so graceful in your strength."

"I was savage!"

I lifted her chin and looked at her, holding her gaze firmly. "You are powerful, Daniella. And that power made you do the things that you had to. You did them out of love. I can tell you countless tales of my own savagery, of my own depravity and how I did it because it simply felt good to do. You love deep and feel deep, and perhaps that is why your Birthing was so difficult at times. But it is the same depth that will bring perfect protection to any you Claim. Any you choose to protect. Any you choose to love."

There was an electric buzz in the air and I found it pleasant. I looked at Danny and smiled. It was her, it was her own scent, her own field, her own power, bursting out, seeking to be understood, to be answered. I held her close and her fingers clawed at my jacket, slowly ripping the fabric, slowly reaching to my skin.

"I wanted him," she whispered into my neck as she pushed me on the bed and stared down at me. "I saw it and I wanted it. How do I take something so delicious looking from something so innocent?"

"They are not all pure and innocent," I replied. "Humans are balance. Humans are weak and strong, joy and sorrow. Emotion. Acute and subtle. We can sip on those emotions that they send, like their power, and their Soul is the source of those emotions. You saw the young Master's Soul because he called out to you."

I pushed my fingers into her hair and pulled her down, her lips lingering over mine until I moved and placed them together. I felt my world again move and stay solid. The power of this Demoness was rolling over me and I drank it in even as I had drunk her before. She moved and tore at my clothes again, bringing the night we had danced so vividly back, so deliciously wanted back into my mind. She divested me of my top and growled as I pushed and laid her down, kissing her once more.

With a surprise shove she was on top and pinned my arms down out beside me. She sat across my waist and looked down at me with a slow smile. "Am I me?"

I studied her eyes, I studied her power, and I saw her unflinching, in control. I shuttered. Oh yes, this was Daniella, and there was an undeniable passion as she slowly slid down, her hands staying on my arms and she molded her near naked body on my half clad one. She looked down at my pants and then back at me.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" I breathed. I waited, the moments stretching. I was waiting for her question, her statement, her - anything. I wanted to hear her voice simply say my name once more.

"I love you. I will protect you. I will stand by you for eternity," she finally said. She sat up and smiled. "I also discovered I could manipulate things." There was a gleam in her eyes as she slid down again and licked her lips. "I'm in control."

And I was suddenly without pants. I was naked. She smiled wiggled her hands as she slowly giggled. "Parlor tricks," I muttered as I waved her remaining garments off as well. "Fair is fair," I said as she laughed and pretended to be embarrassed.

She rolled off me and laid beside me, her head resting on my shoulder. I curled my left arm around her and brought my right hand up. "Mmm… missed one," I coyly said. I brought the glove to my mouth and once more tugged, lifting my hand out of the glove. Danny plucked it out of my mouth and set it flying over her shoulder and replaced the item with an even better one - her mouth.

"That was amazing," she whispered in my ear. I rolled to my side and pulled her body to mine.

"You know what else is amazing?" I replied, kissing her temple. "A Reaper was bold enough to come into a Demon's territory and not be detected. A Tutor who wasn't found out to be a woman. A Reaper who defied orders to do something extremely dangerous, only to be rewarded with perhaps the worst reward known to all kind."

She pulled back and placed a finger on my lips. "It wasn't the worst reward they could have given me. I could be Retired and Ascended - that sounds worse right now." I lifted a brow and trailed a finger over her side. "It's worse because this would not be happening. I would be gone. Not able to have found this moment I was ready to fall in love and ask simply for a man to love me."

"I am not simply a man," I muttered kissing her lightly.

"And I am not simply a woman," she replied. "But at this moment, I don't see anything else. I don't want anything else. Sebastian, please, love me. In every way you can."

I pulled her close, the feel of her breasts and her naked body on mine, brought me already pleasure, but I wanted, desired, longed.… I loved the power and the sureness in the words I spoke back, all the meanings of the words, for the first time having no hidden agendas or meanings.

"Yes, my Lady."


	12. Danny POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(ish): Your fangirl/boy heart may explode. I'm just warning(ish) you... all still very PG-13. :)

Intimate relations were not talked about except from the pulpit. Sundays were filled with fire and brimstone, hell was waiting for the wayward sinner. Our lives had to be pure and clean.

When I got on the battlefield, I saw men who were pious and prayed, but would go into the whore houses, or take one last peek into the windows of their sweetheart. I imagined it was dirty and ugly to do any of the things the men would talk about briefly. Private was private and that was to be done with the utmost care, not given to anyone.

Needless to say, I was a Human, ex-Reaper, Demon, virgin. I shuddered as Sebastian kissed me, and his hands gripped my sides, my hips, sliding up to my breasts. I shuddered in delight, in longing, feeling instantly safe as I did the same. His kisses both took my breath and gave me the air I was gasping for. If we were about to commit the ultimate sin, I was ready.

I laughed as he kissed my neck and he pulled back, looking at me. "I was thinking about how we would be going to Hell according to everything I was taught."

He snorted and looked at me. "Dear, we _are_ Hell."

I slowly smiled and slide my hands up to his face and kissed him gently. "Shall we burn slowly?"

"Always," he breathed and kissed my neck again. "My dear Daniella, am I your first?" he asked suddenly as he kissed the top of my right breast. I nodded. "My love," he breathed as he went back to kissing my body.

I was panting, heat was rising, and I pulled him closer to me as he licked down the valley of my breasts. I never felt more women, more sure about my sex, about the very act I wanted to do. I bit my lip and sighed. And then there was the heat spreading from below, as if every bit of me was demanding for one single place to be touched, beyond my body, beyond my core, deep inside my heart.

I moved my left leg to squeeze into his hand as Sebastian brushed his fingers over my hips, over my thighs, over my knees, and downwards, and then slowly swept them upwards. Upwards. Upwards. And I gasped as the heat between my legs was suddenly touched. The red eyes of the Demon above me shone and I hoped mine answered. He spread his hands over my leg again and bent and kissed me, his right arm cradling my head as his left once more swept over my opening.

"Daniella," he breathed and kissed me deeply. I reached down past his hips and found his hot rippling core. His ballocks was everything a man or woman wished to receive. He didn't hesitate as he kissed me deeper and my own core seemed to demand his intimate touch more.

There was the changes in how he kissed me, how he moved his hands, and how he looked at me, and I was ready, I was ready to find what this was and why it was so sinful. I arched my back as he pulled away and he chuckled a bit, moving his hands down, moving down, and I knew as my body was on fire, wanting to receive everything he had, I presented myself to him, to the Demon, to the man, to the solid and the unknown being - all of which I was and wasn't and I waited. The fires burning bright in my gaze as he slide in, slowly and stilling, watching me. I reached up and brushed his hair back and held it behind his head for a moment, the sensations building. I let his hair go and followed his thrust, his movements, his lead for a moment, then I demanded, I pulled him down, my breasts hard and sensitive as his chest hit mine, and my legs went around his, pulling him in and panting in his ear.

This was the sin that made maids soiled. This was the sin that made woman mothers. This was pure bliss and the closest to heaven I would be in my eternal life. My eternal life! I laughed - this was my delight to enjoy and give until time ran out and there was nothing left. Nothing would stop us from kissing and bedding each other. Nothing would stop us from taking and receiving this one passionate moment. Many moments. Building and building.

Sebastian shifted again and deepened still, his hands on my legs, and his eyes fixed on mine. A single mission, a single thought: to love me the best way he knew how. To love me until I knew what it meant to be a women in his arms, in only his bed, in his heart even. He was claiming me, as I saw him lose himself to his Demonic needs. He was claiming me as his. And I wanted to claim him back. I wanted to give it all back to him and show that I answered his calling, answered it in equal measure. I pushed him over, tangle of legs and arms and sweat dripping down my breasts and down my back and I took him. I sat on the man below me and basked in the glow that was spreading, his hands spreading over my body, his eyes roaming free, and I presented him every bit as I arched my back and the absolute blinding of passion took me, spreading from my core to my fingertips.

I collapsed on him, so limp and exhilarated, reaching for his lips, and finding his seeking mine, and the simple sounds of the birds chirping outside, and laughter from the Humans below, and the knowledge that we had crossed lines that were set up to keep us in line, apart, together, intimate, and distant, had shattered.

As I closed my eyes and Sebastian kissed me gently, I felt like the women he saw and desired when he walked in and saw me months ago. I felt like the powerful Demon who charged into the battlefield and took her own place among mighty men. I felt like the old me, the scared and worried, Human and Reaper, slowly ebbed away and was replaced with the power I held firmly in my grip, as I pulled Sebastian down to kiss me as we simply laid in each other's arms, the frenzy passed and the calm of simply being together settled around us.


	13. Danny POV

Sebastian slid his hands over my trousers and kissed my neck as I brushed my hair. He watched me in the mirror and pulled back.

"Don't cut your hair," he said, kissing my temple. "I want to see it long, once."

"I am still a man to the Earl." He slid his hands up to cup my breasts and smiled as I swatted them away. "Decorum - remember? That is what the Earl asked anyhow."

"But not in the privacy of your bedroom."

I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "A moment of passion and you want it all?"

"I seem to recall a few moments, of lasting, memorable, passion," he said, kissing me slowly with each word. I pushed against his shoulders and smiled, kissing him back.

"I think you are planning something in that mind of yours," I finally said, walking out of the bathroom and picking up my vest from the chair. "Are you going to let me know or do I have to wait and be surprised?"

"A little of both," he said after a moment. "Have you given any thought to what yesterday will mean for us beyond these walls? I am happy to keep you safe in that bed, and delighted, but you know, for this moment, we both have positions that are more than just the two of us."

"The Butler and the Tutor," I sighed. "The Earl will be mad when I tell him about my secret."

Sebastian nodded, pensive. "He will be angry, yes. But perhaps understanding."

"I don't like the word 'perhaps.'"

"You are the young Master's savior - twice. He will be more understanding and open to your position now." Sebastian placed a well gloved hand on the door as I went to open it. "He may be willing to give something else you crave."

I looked at him and saw there was a mix of longing and excitement. I shoved his hand off the door and shook my head. "Make me pancakes and we can say my cravings are done."

"Oh, my sweet Demon," he muttered into my ear.

"Sebastian," I growled, warning, nothing but a warning to stop, to dismiss his thoughts on the matter. I shuddered inwardly; I had protected the young Master not because I had to, by a Contract, a Bond, but because he had grown on me, even when he was Possessed. His sparkling green eyes and dark hair, his smile, and the way he would sometimes look at me as we went through lessons, reminded me of my own sisters, of the girlish dream of having children of my own, or simply that I was made to protect. Souls from Demons, and now, to snatch them from Reapers? I wanted to cradle the young Master and not see how his eyes held now a different look for me.

"Danny," Sebastian breathed as he passed me. I blinked and looked at him. He was busy placing the fruits out on the side table and I was standing at the table too, having wandered through my daydream to arrive where Human food was served, and suddenly I surveyed the toast and eggs. 'Perhaps' floated into my mind and I turned to Sebastian and without realizing I even had a plate in my hand, I opened my palms, dropping the plate, only to watch in horror and amazement it stop, and the well cultured Demon who I had tied myself to, no matter what, lifted it in his hands.

"I don't think I can do today," I said suddenly.

"No, best you get back to bed."

"Can Demons get sick?"

"You feel feverish?" He placed a hand on my neck and frowned. "You feel fine."

"Maybe on the outside," I siged. "Inside I don't seem to put a thought together."

"The young Master will not be up to continuing his studies, you will not be needed today, Tutor," he said lightly. He placed the dish back on the table and slid his hands up my arms, "Go to bed. Demons don't need to sleep, and even so you are fully now a powerful creature, I believe I have occupied your first 24 hours of being such, with less than restful activity."

I smiled and licked my lips - Finnian was out in the Garden, Baldroy was trying not to burn the eggs, Mey-Rin was starting the daily wash - and leaned forward - the Earl and his wife were in bed, the young Master was also sleeping - and kissed him gently. I saw his eyes widen for a moment, even so he knew where everyone was, I was sure.

"I made sure we were alone," I breathed. "I shall try to rest. I agree, there wasn't much of that going on yesterday." I kissed him again and untangled myself, walking back to my bedroom.

Sebastian had once said that being a Demon was about sucking the emotions out of the Humans around us, small glimpses of their Souls. That those emotions were what guided him to create - really mimic - them in himself. But he was Made, not Born, and I was a woman - all these unknown parts coming together in a way that no one could imagine. I lay on the bed and ran my fingers over the blanket I had wrapped around myself as we had finished one more passionate lovers meeting. I stuffed my hand in my mouth and giggled like a schoolgirl. I was sharing my bed with a man! A very nicely looking and feeling man!

I rolled over and looked out the window, missing the open fields of trees, blooming and waiting for the time to produce their fruit, to be picked, enjoyed. I got up and decided to do just that - go outside and think. I had to think. I had to sort out what had finally happened, where I was going to go.

My feet carried me like the wind, like they had when I had defended the Manor and I stood in the middle of the gardens, the morning dew still clinging to the blades of grass, the small branches of the trees. I sat on the bench and looked up, the vastness of the sky seemed to welcome me and I could float. Danny - my twin - and I would lay on the back of the wagon and watch the clouds, making up small stories of why the blue sky would make the puffy white clouds, and then would make the clouds sad, making it rain down on us below. There wasn't a cloud over head, but I saw there were more coming, and a few looked like they were sad, and would rain. I smiled gently, the memories rolling over me.

I was forever frozen in the last memory of my Human existence, a perfect shell for eternity. But I was more than a handsome woman - I was a woman who had hopes and dreams. I closed my eyes - _had_. Were they all gone now that I was a Demon? I laughed. More importantly, had they fled when I had decided never to declare myself a woman to anyone? It was easy enough to do - men washed separately mostly, we slept with clothes on, or at least a thin layer covering any flesh that would stir the sinful emotions, we all got standard sized uniforms to wear. I was among men for two years before… before I killed myself before I could be taken by force by men whose eyes would have looked down at me, hungry. A hunger that was very different than the hunger that had been in Sebastian's eyes as he held me, kissed me, caressed my cheek, and muttered things in a scolding hot tongue I didn't understand, but it warmed me throughout my being.

The sun was rising over the trees far to the East and I watched as the dark of night was slowly consumed by the chasing light. What a metaphor! I had let myself be taken by what I had to do, an act of survival, both on the battlefield and within the Society. But I now had a choice. I could balance them. I could be a woman, wearing dresses, dancing openly with the man I loved, and be a man, respected and brave. I watched the birds take to the sky and move as one. One. It was a different sensation to be called 'Daniella' - my name. My name. Not my brother's name. Not someone who I was only part of. I finally stood after a few more moments of peacefully reflecting.

I placed everyone - an interesting ability I wondered how often Sebastian had used to keep track of me when I was a Reaper - and walked to the Earl's study, still in some disrepair since Sebastian had been occupied and had not left to survey the physical damage the Demon and I had done to the room. I opened the door with a small knock, once more facing the two men I had respected and admired.

"Ah, do come in, Mr. Hyde," the Earl said, placing a broken chair back down. "Sebastian said you were feeling a bit of the effects of this," he added, looking around.

"Yes. Partially." I took another step into the room and looked at the broken chair. I looked at the Earl and cleared my throat, suddenly dry. His eyes were bright and I could see the dimness of his other, Marked, eye through the black eye patch. The same Mark I had casually outlined and caressed on Sebastian's hand. "I have been keeping something from you."

He looked at me and sucked in a deep breath, as if preparing himself to go underwater. Perhaps he was rightly preparing himself.

"To start with, as you have seen, I have come into my powers," I said in a rush of words. "All the small things that have been happening over the past four months came together when I needed them. I defended this home - your home and your family - because I had to. I felt compelled to do so. It was natural, like protecting the young Master from the Reapers." I slowed down and listened to the beating of both the Earl and Sebastian's hearts. "Almost like my womanly instincts were to protect her children."

"Yes quite," the Earl said. He shifted his head toward me further and took me in. "'Womanly instincts,'" he muttered and tried to figure it out. I took a breath and broke his wonderment. I dove in, and hoped I would come up to the surface after taking the plunge.

"I have needed to survive for 50 years disguised as a man. I am not a man, physically, nor, it seems, wholly mentally," I said, letting the air seem to stale and suddenly shift as I went on. "I am sorry to have deceived you so, Earl," I finished, bowing my head.

I heard the Earl shift and then felt his hands on my shoulders. "I understand something about deception and hiding," he finally said softly. I looked up and knew what he meant. The Contract was beautiful even so it was shrouded behind fabric. He fingered his patch and nodded. "Yes, Sebastian did say long ago others of his kind could see it. The greedy Demon made it so visible I can't present it to even my wife when we are alone." There was a drop of sadness in his voice, but he pulled back and straightened. "So, _Ms._ Hyde, this is new to everyone, I imagine."

I heard Sebastian shift a bit and it caught the Earl's attention. "Aw, bloody hell, Sebastian!"

"It was for the Tutors protection, my Lord."

"And…" he started then turned and let out the breath he had been holding. "We shall talk about this later, Demon."

"Of course, my Lord."

The Earl looked at me and sighed. "If I leave to get my own tea, will you two be able fix this?" he waved his hand at the broken chair and the toppled side tables. He looked at the desk and ran his hands over the gash where Mey-Rin had landed. There were papers scattered everywhere.

"Of course," I replied. "It was my fault that -"

"No, please, I will not place this upon you. I am a rather lovely target for many, both Humans in polite society and those I crush under my heel. And, a constant attraction for Demons to visit and try to wrench away. And now my son," he added as he looked over at the couch, the only piece of furniture not damaged in some manner. "He is a target or a good substitute it seems."

I turned away, not trusting that my own memory of his son would not shine in my face. He walked past us, once more commanding all that was around him, even so he was leaving two Demons who could possibly control even more. I felt the shudder of Power course through me and Sebastian spent less than a second to repair everything.

I frowned at him. "How will I learn all the finer points of being a Demon if you do it all?"

He smiled and slid a hand over my neck and pulled me closer. "You will have plenty of time to learn all the finer points. Right now, I wish to kiss the delectable woman who is standing before me."

I hardly protested as he kissed me, held me closer and at last pulled away, pride shining through as he looked at me. "You are a most peculiar Demon for sure, Ms. Daniella Hyde."

I smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. "I would imagine I am. I have done everything else quite opposite, so why stop?"


	14. Ciel POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective! A few times we will shift from our main two to the others of the house... because they see our Demons as well.

I felt myself become agitated as I moved out of my study. I had a Demon, and now two. I had one who served me because he was Bound to me, and one who seemed to do so because he - no, _she_ \- wanted to.

"Bloody Demons," I muttered. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen below, and startled Mey-Rin as she came out of the pantry.

"Oh! Do you need something my Lord?" she asked.

Something stronger than tea, I mused. "No, just needed some tea. Please," I hurried as she bent to place the sack of something down and fetch it for me. "I just need a moment alone. I do know how to make my own cup of tea," I said, pushing past her, and finding the kitchen blissfully empty.

The sounds of the Staff floated about and I heard Bard and Finny coming in and out of a far door, Mey-Rin's high pitched voice bouncing off the stone walls, and the simply different things I never stopped to think about was happening under my feet all day.

Things like hiring a Reaper for a Tutor to help straighten out my son. Things like then having said Reaper save him from death - twice. And ultimately, oh I did burn on this one, how the Tutor was a woman.

I paused mid-sip and studied the gardens, a different view from the ground level. A Governess? A wolf in sheep's clothes? Survival… yes. A woman's position was vastly different than a man's. I looked at the tea cup and wondered what her story was. Did it matter? Did this sudden revelation of her gender changed what I had said - I would give him - her - a place of protection? For the sake of my Demon's comfort? I poured the tea down in the sink.

"I do miss you Tanaka," I said, looking at the lone cup. "You were at least a person I could have peace with. Even if you didn't know what was going truly on."

The flurry of activity outside drew my attention and I watched as the Tutor and Vincent carried some papers and books with them and walked down the path the greenhouse. Vincent was looking up and talking, animated, alive. The Tutor was nodding and slowed his stride to meet my son's when he shifted his books. They looked comfortable. Like the Tutor belonged.

"My Lord?"

"Dear gods, Sebastian!" I yelped as he startled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw the puzzled look on his face. "I needed to be alone."

"You have many rooms to choose from," he simply said, gliding over to the tea kettle and lifting it off the stove and opened the burner, stoking the flames. "And this is the one you come to?"

"I can come into any room I wish," I said, feeling as if I was about to be scolded. I turned away and shook my head. "I… I need to know what… _she_ wants. I know we talked about it before…. Things look vastly different now."

"Yes, they are, my Lord." He was quiet and I wanted to box him about the ears, make him talk to me, to tell me everything - every wicked detail in their private affairs. I moved toward him and let my hands ball up, and then relax. Who was I compared to the Demon whose only reason not to consume me already was his code from our Contract. He turned and eyed me. "Shall we continue here, or more privately?"

"Just say it, satisfy my question - what is her intentions now that she has her Powers?"

He poured the water over the tea leaves and lifted his eyes. Bright, clear, red, eyes. Ones I looked to for wisdom and protection, as I grew into the man I was. Ones that suddenly held history and a future - all of which I was not part of but for a speck of time. I shrunk back as he blinked and pushed the tea towards me.

"She doesn't want anything besides me, my Lord. She is perfectly content with teaching your son for the time being, and becoming," he smiled slightly, his eyes shifting into a space far away, "the exquisite Demon that she is."

I looked at him and took up the teacup and sipped at it. It tasted interesting, and I looked down at the cup. I frowned and picked out the remaining leaf. I twisted it in my fingers and examined it. "There is a flower in my tea."

"Ah, yes, there does seem to be a flower in your tea," Sebastian said, taking it from me. He smiled and placed it gently back on the table. "It must have slipped in accidently."

"Do keep your eye out for anymore accidents," I said, placing the tea down and sighing. "I have work to do regarding my company. Don't disturb me until lunch."

"Of course, my Lord."

And I walked out, back up the stairs, and closed the door to the world below, wishing I could contain my Demon in such a manner.


	15. Sebastian POV

Danny came into my room as I was packing my few items I would be taking to the seashore, our Holiday for the week with the Master and Mistress and young Master. The servants would go to town and make sure that the residence in London was ready for our return. I watched as she moved and sat on the bed, looking at me with a frown and then sighed.

"Do talk to me."

"The young Master has asked if I could teach him how to swim."

I frowned. "I taught him when he was younger. I didn't think one forgets."

"Sebastian, he asked if my room could be next to his," she whispered, lifting her eyes. I frowned, not sure how to sooth her worry. "Come sit next to me?" she finally said. She patted the space beside her and I simply sat, and wrapped my arm around her. She leaned her head into me and was quiet.

Humans had funny ways of creating attachments. They devoted themselves to gaining temporary things - objects, power, emotions - yet also craved long lasting connections - relationships, families, legacies. I leaned down and kissed her head and sighed. My beautiful Demon was so young and so innocent, so Human in her outlook it made me pause more times then not when we discussed things such as the Master and his family. Their future. Even our position within that future. I did not lie when I told the Master her only desire was to be with me, and surround herself with keeping the young Master safe and growing into his future position.

"I would have to dress in a bathing costume," she breathed. "They would see everything."

"Yes, a rather difficult thing to cover up," I noted lightly. "You are very much a woman when devoid of your mans attire."

She looked up and blushed. I sighed; still so innocent. "What do you wear when you are swimming?"

"I do not swim," I simply said. "I taught the young Master while he was in the bathtub."

"You are no help."

"So it seems." I untangled myself and stood, offering my hands to her and she placed her delicate palms in mine and curled her fingers around my hands. I pulled her towards me and she was so fluid and so beautiful as she stood, I wished to do it again, as I wished to do it again every morning when we left the bed. "Are you not, perhaps, afraid that the young Master is developing some affections for you? It would be natural," I added. She looked up sharply. "Not as a boy to a man, but rather a boy and his Tutor. A boy and his twice protector. You spend time teaching him the ways of nature and how his own mind works, it is sometimes understandable how the Humans care for such interactions."

"Did… the Earl?"

I snorted. "At one point, yes. I rescued him as well. He was an angry child when I came and took what I wanted. He taught me as I grew impatient. He toyed with me in a way, and he… there were moments he would ask me to stay as he slept. To know I was there for him, much as the young Master does now. The Master and I have an attachment, a tangled attachment, that is both restrictive and freeing." I looked at the case I had packed and then at her. "Have you packed?"

She nodded. "The Earl asked if you were ready."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "My dear, you should not concern yourself with this alone. We said we would talk about each of these things as they came upon you. You have been a Demon for a little while, so don't leave me behind now."

She smiled and chuckled. "Oh Sebastian, now who is the one becoming attached?"

I grabbed her by the waist and drew her up and held her in the air, melting into her body as she melted into mine. "I freely attach myself to you. You have grounded me in so many ways, chased off my deepest desires to dispense with this game the Master and I have played, you have satisfied me to my very core, watching, waiting, anticipating, for the Demon you would become. And what a Demon! A curious mix of Human, Reaper, and Demon. So feminine and so masculine in each step. Your Power is intoxicating and to think you have chosen me to allow to enjoy it, to dip my desires into that pool of beauty and to burn with the Hell fires I left so long ago." I kissed her deeply and felt the Master's tug as he called for me. I felt Daniella's tug to stay with her.

I was trapped between two Masters. Two beings who wanted me for what I could give, and I desired them for what they could give in return.

I pulled back and looked at her as I set her down and entwined our fingers as we started out of my room. "I love you, Daniella," I whispered. She turned and I saw small droplets of tears clinging to her lashes.

"Let's get going, even I'm feeling the Earl calling you," she said smiling as she pulled me down the stairs.


	16. Sebastian POV

The Master walked ahead with his family, pointing to the water and the beach to the young Master. I held the door for Danny to come out with the picnic basket, carrying the chairs and an umbrella. The sky was overcast, but the sun had already come out several times, making the Mistress ask for an umbrella. She was worried about too much sun since the doctor had confirmed they were indeed expecting their second child.

"I feel ridiculous walking to the beach in my pants and shirt," Danny grumbled. I looked at her and kept my mouth closed.

We had arrived at the private beach house the day before, the young Master running to the water as soon as he saw it. Danny had sat by the window that night and looked over the rocky beach and shook her head as I modeled some of the latest in women's bathing suits. She had laughed at how it clung to my masculine body, and finally gave up, stating she would just have to either not go swimming, or wear something that looked more masculine on her. She declined to let me place the variety of options on her.

"I will ask you to stay in the shadows so you do not get too hot," I finally said, watching as the Phantomhives all approached the water and the Master and young Master rolled up their pants. They waded out a foot and stood in the small waves. The Mistress was coming back and I quickly set out the blanket, made sure the chairs were ready and the umbrella was at the correct angle. She sat down and smiled up at me.

"This is perfect, thank you," she said.

"Of course, my Lady."

Danny placed the food out and the young Master came running up and grabbed her hand as she placed the basket down.

"Mister Hyde, come into the water! It's a bit cold, but it's nice once you get used to it," he said, tugging her to follow him.

"Vincent, perhaps Mr. Hyde does not feel like going into the water just yet. It is polite to ask," the Master said, ruffling his son's newly trimmed hair. "So, perhaps you should ask."

The young Master pouted and stopped tugging on Danny's hand. "Mister Hyde, do you care to come into the water with me?"

Danny's face lite up at the sweet question, and she bent down a little and smiled. "Thank you for the invitation, young Master, but I don't wish to go into the water. However, I would love to sit on those rocks overlooking it and watch you play. Will that be acceptable?"

The young Master sighed and looked at her. "Okay," he said finally. "If I am drowning, will you come and get me?"

"Of course I would!" she said, walking with him. "But it is not too deep here and you will not go farther than a few steps away from the edge."

"Yes sir," the young Master replied.

"Mr. Hyde seems to be adjusting well," the Master said, turning to me. He looked at his son and Danny and then faced me, lowering his voice. "I got a sneaking suspicion that the Tutor is avoiding the water."

"Yes… he is. There are some obvious reasons."

"So it's not because… he can't swim?"

"No, he has said he can swim, but is not comfortable with it."

The Master turned and looked at the pair. "I am glad he came, nonetheless."

I smiled. "He had little choice," I reminded him. The Master nodded a bit and turned back to the Mistress.

I walked to the edge of the treeline, straddling the distance between Danny watching the young Master and the Master who was pouring water for the Mistress. An idea formed in my mind and I smiled; yes, tonight would be a wonderful opportunity. I looked up as the clouds brushed past the sun, and then once more filled the space of sparse trees, rocks and water with sunlight, as if the Heavens above had approved of my wonderful idea.

It was after the Master and Mistress retired and Danny had put the young Master to bed, reading "The Railway Children," entertaining him with different voices for each character, that I was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs that led to our quarters. She smiled and swept some of the hair that had escaped her tieback she had started to adopt.

"Why do I feel like you have something wicked planned?" she breathed as she shrugged off her vest and slung it over her right arm.

"Perhaps because I do?" I said, cupping her chin and kissing her slowly. "I have something very special for us to do."

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "It involves me swimming, doesn't it?"

"Well now, you are no fun if you are guessing my intentions."

She hung up the vest and pulled me toward the back door and giggled as I picked her up and ran, stopping at the edge of the water. The moon was perfect and the water was like a glassy reflection of the sky. There were sounds of others on the beach, further away, away from us in the small inlet of the beach. I slid my hand up her back and took ahold of her right hand and raised it over my shoulder and laid it gently down as she moved her left to join on the other shoulder, locking us in an embrace. I took a step forward, moving her back, and then to the right, side step, back, left, side. I closed my eyes and saw the dress of the first time we had danced. I opened them slowly and she was looking down, in wonder.

"Sebastian!" she took a step back and looked at the beautiful dress she now wore. "I need to learn that. Imagine how easy it would be to dress the young Master!"

I laughed and pulled her gently back toward me. "When the Master was younger, he would throw fits about the clothes I chose. There were times when I did consider simply throwing something on him, something hideous, and let him parade around in it."

"No, you didn't!"

"I said I considered it," I replied smiling wickedly. "Of course there was a time I did dress him in a lovely pink and black trimmed dress." Her gasp made me tilt my head, pulling her back, deeper into the water. "It was for a case. I never meant much harm. He did look very convincing as a young Mistress. Much like yourself."

"Wicked man," she scolded. "Sebastian, you know I am getting this dress thoroughly wet," she added, as the skirt floated on the surface behind her. "Maybe you can magically slip me into something a bit more appropriate?"

My eyes danced as I laughed and leaned into her ear. "I could take them all off."

"Sebastian!"

"Ah, not yet?"

She licked her lips and pulled her arms tighter around my neck, standing on her toes in the shallow water. "How about if I try on some of those bathing suits you were showing me? I am sure they will fit me a bit better, not that I minded them on you."

I breathed out in a rush of longing and stepped back. The one piece bathing suit clung to her in the right places and the short ruffles over her waist gave it a look as if she was wearing a short skirt.

"I did like this one. I, for obvious reasons, did not show you this one," I said, giving a small smile.

She touched the suit and looked up, her lips curling even as a small giggle escaped. "I think you would look so cute in ruffles."

I shuddered. There was a time when the Mistress had gone through some rather odd fashions, determined that each of us wore pieces that had ruffles, lace, and ribbons. I looked back over Danny and shook my head. "I think I would be better in this," I said, and my own dancing attire vanished, replaced with a black one piece of my own.

She stood back and eyed me up and down. "Nice choice. But, men can show a little more skin."

"More skin?" I stripped the suit down to the pants only, my pale skin shining in the moon. "It is a bit more liberating," I commented as I moved my hands down my chest.

"Much," Danny breathed as she pushed me back, walking me back deeper into the water. She splashed me as she let me go and dove into the water, coming up a distance away. I swam out to her, catching her by the waist and pulling her down under the water, kissing her as we went down, our feet touching the bottom and pushing back up, floating slowly to the surface.

The crackle of a Portal came washing over me as I broke the surface. The look on Danny's face showed she felt it too.

"Something from the other Side," I muttered, scanning the shoreline and saw a flash of an opening.

"Sebastian - the fire!"

My gaze shifted to where Danny was pointing. I gasped; the fire that a neighboring lodger had started had spread to the nearby undergrowth and they were trying to put it out with water, but a shimmer of eyes told me they would not be successful.

"A Demon," Danny growled, seeing the same. She quickly swam closer and I followed, not sure if either of us should be involved.

I felt another Portal open and saw the unmistakable outline of two Reapers leap out. One raced to stop the Demon and the other stood beside the fire, looking on at the scene. "Danny," I muttered, a cold realization sinking into my core. I swam faster but she was just out of my grasp as she got her footing and raced toward the Reaper who was now watching her come at him. "Hell."

I transformed into my Demonic self, my wings powerful even as the water dripped off the soft feathers. In a blink I set my foot on the shore and waved my hand, eating the fire in the flick of my hand. Two bodies, two former alive Humans lay by the fire, the Reaper in Red standing and checking his notebook.

"Oooh, Sebby, you didn't have to dress up all for me," he sighed, looking over his shoulder, and licked his lips as his green eyes flared.

I clenched my hands and looked around, sensing that Danny and a Reaper was near, but Danny was not hurt. Grell moved closer and I looked back at him, pulling back into my Human form. His eyes widened and he shrugged his jacket lower still.

"Your skin is glorious! Let me run my hands over the flesh! I'll let you do the same," he panted, coming closer to me.

"Leave me. I am here to fetch… my companion."

"Let me be your companion," he said, his hand now almost touching me. I grabbed his wrist and wrenched it back, only half watching as his eyes fluttered in pain and he sank to his knees. "Oh the glorious pain you give me!"

"Leave him!" Danny yelled as she came walking back with William at her side. He looked thoroughly mad as he eyed her up and down, not mistaking that she was female as he pushed his glasses up and shook his head.

"Grell, we are done," he said simply as he walked past me, giving me a look of disgust. "I said we are done," he added sharper, when Grell did not stop trying to drape himself over me, even as Danny was now grabbing his shoulder and spun him around.

"I said, leave him," she growled, her eyes flaring and her body rippling, part of her dissipating in her utter anger. "He will never be interested in you."

"Sebby! Who is this!?" Grell screeched. He turned toward me and then back toward Danny. "Who is this!"

"You don't even recognize him?" William said, eyeing Danny. " _Her_ ," he added wrinkling his nose at the whole scene. I turned to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You will speak to the Lady with respect."

"Respect! Lady! _Mr._ Hyde is an Aberration! Female Reapers were expressly never to be accepted once it was discovered their emotional make-up lended them to bouts of emotional inefficiency!"

I grabbed him harder and growled. "Daniella is perfect as a woman. She is perfect as a Demon. Perhaps you freed her in more than one way when you 'rewarded' her."

"I'm glad to be rid of the burden - you want one more?" he spat, glaring at Grell.

I pushed him away and snarled, my form once more breaking apart. "I do not wish to have anyone but the Demoness I have chosen."

I grabbed Danny and took to the sky, my need to tear and destroy sending me higher and faster, even as my lover was laughing into the sky, her voice echoing off the rocky shore as I finally brought us down, far from where we started, far from where we were discovered. I wanted her, and pulled her toward me, my need dripping through the skin I wore, to the Demon I was, to the Darkness I needed fill.

Danny's skin slowly healed from the gashes on her wrists where I pinned her down, my senses coming back sharp and satisfied. My anchor to this world, to my nature going too far, reached up and licked her own wounds. Her tongue snaked out and licked the trickle of blood, leaving clean flesh behind, leaving her unscarred.

She laid a finger on my lips and shook her head as she slowly smiled. "I will always give myself to you," she whispered. "A romantic dance and swim to a rather lustful bedding. You know how to treat a Lady to all she desires."

I kissed her slowly and scooped her up, noting her lack of clothes and her bright eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck once more. "Shall we head back to the Master and Mistress?"

"It would be best if they find their schedule uninterrupted."

I nodded once and took to the sky again, all urgency of racing away had faded as I had taken my fill of her. The Master could keep his family until his natural end if he desired; I had my exquisite Demon to keep me satisfied.


	17. Danny POV

My left hand itched as I walked down the hall with the young Master. He was talking about the Holiday and how he wanted to go to the coast with his father the next week.

"It was so beautiful, wasn't it Mister Hyde?"

"Yes, very," I replied. I brushed my hand against my pant leg and frowned as it did not satisfy.

"Father said I could come to look over the new factory," he continued. "He said he is bringing back an old toy that they used to make when he was younger." He wrinkled his nose, creasing his face, making it unattractive.

"Don't do that," I scolded. He turned and looked up at me, smoothing his face again.

"Sorry, sir," he said, and we continued to walk toward the stairs. He fell silent as we walked down the stairs, meeting the Earl and Sebastian at the landing. "Father," the young Master said, smiling. "What was the toy you were making again?"

The Earl placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked at him, making me feel agitated in the intimacy that the two shared. "The Rabbit - the Phantom Rabbit," he said. "A lovely stuffed animal that your mother may have still."

I felt Sebastian's hand grip my right arm and pull. I didn't even realize I was baring my teeth at the Earl as he spoke until he pushed me to stand in front of him and he licked his lips, making me do the same. I quickly closed my mouth and looked back at the father and son, continuing to talk.

"Why are you looking eager to Feed?" Sebastian asked in a mere whisper only for me to hear. "Shall I cook you a feast tonight?" he added with a small laugh.

"Sebastian, I'm going to show Vincent something in the Gallery," the Earl said. I glanced over and saw there was a touch of mistrust as he looked pointedly at me. "Please, deal with the… incident?"

Sebastian, ever smooth and elegant, turned and bowed. "Certainly, my Lord. I shall find you when I am finished?"

The Earl looked at Sebastian and nodded. "Yes, that will be fine. Don't forget we have to be in town by 7 for the meeting."

"It's on my schedule, my Lord. I will hold that in mind as I deal with the incident."

The Earl placed a hand on the young Master's back and guided him down the stairs. I winced and rubbed my hand against my side, trying to subdue the pain.

"Let me see," Sebastian said softly, grabbing my arm and gently grasping my wrist. He turned my hand so the back was facing him. "Oh, well I had not expected this," he muttered. He looked from the rash that was burning from my arm down to the back of my hand, and met my eyes. "You truly do have the powers of a Made Demon."

"It itches," I said, moving my right hand towards it. Sebastian gently pushed the hand away and covered the rash with his gloved hand instead.

"My room is safest for this," he said, and he moved me to the second floor, and we walked to a matching hidden door as below, and walked up the servant's stairs.

"Honestly I am fine, it's just something that bit me," I said. He held my arm firmly and walked up the stairs, not looking back. I tugged and he tugged harder, almost dragging me now as we reached the top and walked down the hall to his bedroom. "Unhand me! I just need to bandage it!"

"If you do nothing, Daniella, you will find your skin gone, burned away, painfully, by the very same power you are holding inside you. How long has it been like this," he asked sitting me on his bed and removed his gloves.

I looked at him and then at my hand. "A few hours?"

"And how long has it been since you could look at the young Master and not Hunger for his Soul?"

I got up and spun around as he tried to reach for me. "How dare you try to make it about the young Master! How dare you look at him! You have his father - is that not enough?!"

Sebastian pinned me to the bed, and I bucked under him, trying to plant my knees into him. He moved his legs to hold me still and snarled into my face. I hissed back, my hand itching more, and I looked at it; I had heated blisters slowly rising on the back of it. I looked back at Sebastian and gasped in pain.

"How long?"

"Since we came back from Holiday," I gasped as the itching became seering pain. "Oh! It hurts! It's painful to look at him… he smells so wonderful. Sunshine! He smells like sunshine to me," I growled. I licked my lips and breathed into his face, panting to sink my teeth into the flesh that was presented to me, the delicious flesh of the Demon who I had vowed to take as mine. Delicious, dripping, saturating my lips.

"Daniella!" Sebastian spat as he shook me. "Let me take you to a place where we can slate that fire in your eyes."

"Please," I hissed. "Just a nip? Just a lick?"

He put his hands on my wrists and held me still. He inched closer and my darting tongue licked at his lips. They parted and I breathed deeper, ready to take anything I could get. I arched my back as he lowered himself still more.

"No."

Fire in my throat burned as he raced me across the sky, much as he had done when we were on Holiday, to our secret cove we had dined on the cravings of the flesh in a different way. He landed in the nearby village and we stole into a house. I heard an old man shuffling beyond the room we stood in. His breathing was labored and he bumped into something, sending him to tip forward, and catch himself before he too was on the floor beside his smashed item.

Sebastian put me down and placed a finger over my lips as I began to speak.

"You are once more changing into the most exquisite Demon even I have never seen in all my years. Born once more into a new aspect of your new life - a Mark," he whispered into my ear, as he turned me and now I was facing the slightly opened door. "You hunger for a Soul. You can Mark the Human, make a Contract with them, as my Master and I have, or you can simply satisfy that Hunger." He swept his hand into my hair and pulled at my tie, letting it drop. "You don't need to change into anything special to take a Soul that has not long to continue. Listen, he is laboring with each breath. Taking his Soul is a mercy, snatching it up from even the Reaper's grasp is preferable than to let it linger in that Shell."

His voice was like dripping honey, and my lips were parting as he spoke, ready to receive the Soul I was now smelling. Intoxicating, and dragging me closer to it, even as Sebastian whispered, and we moved closer. We stood in the crack of the door and the old man's eyes opened in long blinks, his Soul shining as they opened. So bright. So inviting. I was walking across the room before I knew it. I was leaning down into the man's face in an instant. I grasped his face and drowned in the shock that zipped through his last look. There was a moment as I pulled back, my teeth ready, I felt the Hunger heighten and ebb, but the moment passed and I sank my teeth, my claws, into the tender flesh of his neck and ripped into his chest, scratching as the blood flowed, covering my arms, seeping into my white shirt, soaking down into my skin.

I stumbled back as the power of the Soul shook me to my knees and I licked my lips, brought my hands to my face, and, like a hungry dog, I licked them. Clean and without thought. I sat back and found myself leaning into a hard body that kneeled behind me.

"Your Mark, my Lady, watch as it rises," Sebastian whispered as he grasped my left hand and swept his bare hands over my once boiling skin. "My, my, it is lovely."

I looked down and there was a circle forming, from the bottom, slicing through my flesh, leaving blacked lines as it finished. A slow form of a star, like Sebastian's own, inside the thick circle, was hollow, more delicately lined, came from under my skin and vines began to weave in and out, these lines were light and also delicate, and ended in a small knot in the center.

I turned my eyes back up to Sebastian and he brought my now cooled hand up and kissed the newly blackened imprint sliding his bright eyes towards me and smiling wickedly.

"The beautiful Mark for a beautiful woman. Are you still dripping with Hunger?"

I gave the barest of nods and he grabbed my hand, and we flew to the next house, and the next house, and the next, stopping as I fell into the chair beside my last Soul, my Hunger satisfied for the moment. Sebastian's feathery kisses brought me back to my senses slowly. I looked up at him and he smiled, his own desire sated.

"I have to get back to the Manor," he whispered."Are you quite ready to return, Tutor?"

Sliding my arms up his I stood and looked down at him as he stayed on his knees. "Are you quite ready to bring me back and tell your Master that he has a Demon who craves his son's Soul?"

He rose and cupped my face and smiled. Bringing my left hand to his mouth again he kissed my hand, delicately as if I were a Queen. "I think we should stop by and get some lovely gloves now that you are Marked. Although lovely, I do believe it would be distracting to all."

"Mmm, so practical," I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder. "It's almost 6:15, and the Earl said you had to be in town by 7."

"Now who is so practical?" And he picked me up in his arms, and we were back in the Manor as the clock was striking 6:17.


	18. Danny POV

I stepped down from the ladder and walked back to the desk. The young Master was in the reading chair and I paused as I grabbed another book. His breathing was soft and slow. I rounded the bookcase and found him asleep.

"He was awake the whole trip back," the Earl said. He smiled as I started. He was sitting in the opposite chair, legs casually crossed and his head resting in his right hand. He studied this son and looked up. "Sebastian told me about your final stage of becoming a Demon. I'd offer my congratulations but I'd rather hold off until I'm certain my family is safe."

I looked down at the sleeping young Master and sighed. "I can only respect that decision. I'd do the same."

The Earl looked at me for a moment and chuckled. "I have been with Sebastian practically all my life. I have never known him to say or do, things you have done."

I leaned against the bookcase and smiled a bit. "Perhaps because of my rather unique background," I said at last. "It hasn't been easy always. I've presented myself to the world as a man for so long, and these… changes have made me realize I don't think I want to continue. I have hidden so long I'm not sure what not hiding looks or feels like."

"I asked one time what you wanted from me, from my son, and Sebastian said you wanted nothing. Nothing but to remain Vincent's tutor. Remain with Sebastian." He shifted and sat straighter, his fingers gliding over the fabric of the arm rest. "I became strong because of my parents death - their murder. I don't want Vincent to become strong because he has to. He should want to." He looked up and then at his son. "Because the burden of merely being a Demon's possession, object to mold and tease, to desire, is a great one. And," he sighed and got up, walking toward me slowly, "should there be a time, a choice to be made, I don't want him to have that burden."

I bowed my head a bit. "And the burden of being the next Watchdog?"

"I admit having a Demon with me to walk through it all has helped in this respect. But the knowledge that one step toward completing my original intention, one glance toward solving the wretched situation that made me so desperate, comes back to weigh on me even now." He turned and walked to the desk and ran his fingers over it. "This was my father's desk in the study." He paused and closed his eyes, remembering something and scoffed. "Nothing in this house even was here when I came back to reclaim my name," he muttered. "Not even the house."

He spun around and walked boldly up to me, stopping mere inches from me. His eyes were filled with desperation and dread, as if he was sealing some fate he did not wish to seal, yet, knew it had to be done.

"Should I fall before I have guided my son… do not let _him_ take him. I beg of you, find it within your compassion and mercy to protect my son."

The air stilled and I nodded, and then felt the intense need to physically acknowledge the task he was wrestling with, the one he was placing in my hands - the one Sebastian himself would gladly assist to place before me even. I slid down, on one knee, and placed my newly gloved hands over my chest, and bowed my head.

"It would be my honor, my Lord."

The Earl stood above me and I could feel his gaze cool, satisfied. His own breathing became easier and I watched under my downcast eyes as he retreated to his study. I heard Sebastian coming down the hall, carrying a tray. I listened to Mey-Rin and Baldroy discuss weapons, and the steady shifting of dirt as Finnian made way for more plants. Lady Phantomhive was resting in her room, placing a book beside her and sighing. And I was next to her son, the young Master whose Soul was so bright. I had captured his heart already, and now his own Father was giving his Soul to me, if needed. This was the house I would protect and help guide, just as Sebastian protected and guided the Earl, the King's Watchdog, his own delicious Soul.

The young Master shifted and yawned, the book he had been reading, dropping to the plush carpet. I reached for it and smoothed the pages and turned as he opened his eyes and wiped his hands over his eyes. He looked so beautiful and innocent - because he was. I brushed a piece of his dark hair from his eyes and handed him the book.

"Perhaps a stroll in the garden and some tea will wake you up?"

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward. "Can we have some cake, too?"

"Oh you are your father's son!" I laughed. "A nice stroll and then tea and cake."

He walked down the hallway and stood by the door to the garden, his hand on the handle, but he was looking out the window instead. "Mister Hyde? Do I have to go back to boarding school next term?"

I took a breath and looked him over. "Your parents and I have yet to discuss next term."

"Oh," he said and looked up. "I'm going to be nine soon. I was hoping we could continue with our French and Latin courses."

I paused as I crossed the room, not sure what they all meant together, but in his mind, all the knowledge and time we had spent, meant something. Of course it meant something, I scolded myself. It had meant he was able to grow and become wiser. He was able to grow and watch his Father conduct his business. He learned to dance, to converse, to be a proper gentleman when the King's secretaries called and he was able to sit in the study and listen. The young Master Vincent Phantomhive was growing closer and closer to being able to stand on his own soon.

I cleared my throat and smiled again. "Shall we see what Mister Finnian has planted since last we were out?"

The young Master nodded and I opened the door, watching him walk into the garden and turn his face up to the sky as the sun shone bright. As long as I could, I would not offer my Mark to the young Master. The child-like look on his face warmed me and had me aching to hold my own sisters, so young and small, back in my arms. I couldn't protect them - I couldn't even protect my own brother - but this second chance I got, once more sacrificing so much, had afforded me to be able to have a family once more.


	19. Danny POV

I stepped down from the ladder and walked back to the desk. The young Master was in the reading chair and I paused as I grabbed another book. His breathing was soft and slow. I rounded the bookcase and found him asleep.

"He was awake the whole trip back," the Earl said. He smiled as I started. He was sitting in the opposite chair, legs casually crossed and his head resting in his right hand. He studied this son and looked up. "Sebastian told me about your final stage of becoming a Demon. I'd offer my congratulations but I'd rather hold off until I'm certain my family is safe."

I looked down at the sleeping young Master and sighed. "I can only respect that decision. I'd do the same."

The Earl looked at me for a moment and chuckled. "I have been with Sebastian practically all my life. I have never known him to say or do, things you have done."

I leaned against the bookcase and smiled a bit. "Perhaps because of my rather unique background," I said at last. "It hasn't been easy always. I've presented myself to the world as a man for so long, and these… changes have made me realize I don't think I want to continue. I have hidden so long I'm not sure what not hiding looks or feels like."

"I asked one time what you wanted from me, from my son, and Sebastian said you wanted nothing. Nothing but to remain Vincent's tutor. Remain with Sebastian." He shifted and sat straighter, his fingers gliding over the fabric of the arm rest. "I became strong because of my parents death - their murder. I don't want Vincent to become strong because he has to. He should want to." He looked up and then at his son. "Because the burden of merely being a Demon's possession, object to mold and tease, to desire, is a great one. And," he sighed and got up, walking toward me slowly, "should there be a time, a choice to be made, I don't want him to have that burden."

I bowed my head a bit. "And the burden of being the next Watchdog?"

"I admit having a Demon with me to walk through it all has helped in this respect. But the knowledge that one step toward completing my original intention, one glance toward solving the wretched situation that made me so desperate, comes back to weigh on me even now." He turned and walked to the desk and ran his fingers over it. "This was my father's desk in the study." He paused and closed his eyes, remembering something and scoffed. "Nothing in this house even was here when I came back to reclaim my name," he muttered. "Not even the house."

He spun around and walked boldly up to me, stopping mere inches from me. His eyes were filled with desperation and dread, as if he was sealing some fate he did not wish to seal, yet, knew it had to be done.

"Should I fall before I have guided my son… do not let _him_ take him. I beg of you, find it within your compassion and mercy to protect my son."

The air stilled and I nodded, and then felt the intense need to physically acknowledge the task he was wrestling with, the one he was placing in my hands - the one Sebastian himself would gladly assist to place before me even. I slid down, on one knee, and placed my newly gloved hands over my chest, and bowed my head.

"It would be my honor, my Lord."

The Earl stood above me and I could feel his gaze cool, satisfied. His own breathing became easier and I watched under my downcast eyes as he retreated to his study. I heard Sebastian coming down the hall, carrying a tray. I listened to Mey-Rin and Baldroy discuss weapons, and the steady shifting of dirt as Finnian made way for more plants. Lady Phantomhive was resting in her room, placing a book beside her and sighing. And I was next to her son, the young Master whose Soul was so bright. I had captured his heart already, and now his own Father was giving his Soul to me, if needed. This was the house I would protect and help guide, just as Sebastian protected and guided the Earl, the King's Watchdog, his own delicious Soul.

The young Master shifted and yawned, the book he had been reading, dropping to the plush carpet. I reached for it and smoothed the pages and turned as he opened his eyes and wiped his hands over his eyes. He looked so beautiful and innocent - because he was. I brushed a piece of his dark hair from his eyes and handed him the book.

"Perhaps a stroll in the garden and some tea will wake you up?"

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward. "Can we have some cake, too?"

"Oh you are your father's son!" I laughed. "A nice stroll and then tea and cake."

He walked down the hallway and stood by the door to the garden, his hand on the handle, but he was looking out the window instead. "Mister Hyde? Do I have to go back to boarding school next term?"

I took a breath and looked him over. "Your parents and I have yet to discuss next term."

"Oh," he said and looked up. "I'm going to be nine soon. I was hoping we could continue with our French and Latin courses."

I paused as I crossed the room, not sure what they all meant together, but in his mind, all the knowledge and time we had spent, meant something. Of course it meant something, I scolded myself. It had meant he was able to grow and become wiser. He was able to grow and watch his Father conduct his business. He learned to dance, to converse, to be a proper gentleman when the King's secretaries called and he was able to sit in the study and listen. The young Master Vincent Phantomhive was growing closer and closer to being able to stand on his own soon.

I cleared my throat and smiled again. "Shall we see what Mister Finnian has planted since last we were out?"

The young Master nodded and I opened the door, watching him walk into the garden and turn his face up to the sky as the sun shone bright. As long as I could, I would not offer my Mark to the young Master. The child-like look on his face warmed me and had me aching to hold my own sisters, so young and small, back in my arms. I couldn't protect them - I couldn't even protect my own brother - but this second chance I got, once more sacrificing so much, had afforded me to be able to have a family once more.


	20. Sebastian POV

The summer was hot and the Mistress had taken to stay indoors as much as possible; her doctors advising that this was best as her pregnancy continued. The Master was excited as the months continued and the Mistress had no complications. The young Master asked Danny to bring him to London, on day trips around the countryside and had moments of being excited about the coming child, and other times I would find him pouting, such as I did currently as I passed from the Master's bedroom, and looked through the open door of the nursery. The young master was standing before the bassinet and holding the Phantom Rabbit to his chest.

"Young Master," I said as I stepped in and looked about the room. "Are you going to gift your new sibling with your animal?"

He turned and his scowl deepened. "Can you make sure they send him to school when he is older?"

"And why is that, young Master?"

"I want Mister Hyde to stay my Tutor, not share him."

I hid my smile. Ah, so another had unwittingly fallen for the Tutor. "Perhaps, when your sibling is older, there will be need for a new Tutor and Mr. Hyde wouldn't be teaching any more." I held the door open and breathed in the smell of sunshine. Danny wouldn't be his Tutor, because in the usual years between birth and schooling, the young Master would have advanced to be about 13, ready for his next steps to take a more active role in the company - the legitimate company - and begin to, perhaps even explore, the side of the Phantomhive's real world.

I finally placed a hand on his shoulder as he began to walk down the stairs and turned him slightly. "May I ask you to do something, young Master?" He looked up and nodded. So moldable and eager to please. "Would you go into town with Mr. Hyde and buy your mother her favorite sweets? She is spending a lot of time with your new sibling, and they haven't been born yet, but I think she would love to spend some time with you enjoying that."

He thought about it and then smiled. "She always shares her toffee with me, even so I don't like it as much as she does."

"That sounds like a fine gift, young Master." I pulled a few coins from my vest and pressed them into his hand. "I'll find Mr. Hyde and send him down. Will you be in the garden?"

He thought about it for a second and nodded. "Mister Baldroy said he had to carve some wood. I am not sure what he means, so I'm going to watch!"

"Fine idea, young Master."

I turned and watched Danny slide around the corner at the top of the stairs and smile. "Oh, tenderness does suit you," she said softly. I walked up and she slid her arm around my waist and I the same to her and walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Thank you for the lovely flowers, again," she added as I closed the door and she moved to the small desk where I had placed some white roses.

"I am to fetch you to join the young Master," I said, wrapping my arms around her again. I turned and breathed in the ever present smell of lilacs on her skin. "I fetch you, my dear."

"I consider myself fetched."

I smiled and kissed her neck. "Soon we will have another child to look after."

She nodded and leaned her head back. I took the weight she created and simply enjoyed it, observing the garden with her, swimming in our own thoughts, sharing the moment in our long lives.

"The young Master seems to have some reservations regarding the new child," she said at last. "He has asked me everyday this week if we could leave the house, and simply not come back." She turned and looked up at me. "Talk to the Earl, I think he needs to start spending time with his son before the birth of the next one. He is feeling rather neglected."

"Yes he is," I confirmed. "And as for the Master, I have suggested it. Summer is a busy time to take care of our business for the King. Humans seem to be active during the heat of the day, and tempers rise."

"The three murders down on the shipyards," she sighed. "The young Master hardly asks for the Earl to say goodnight to him anymore."

"Perhaps you should press upon the Master about this point. He may listen to you."

"Because I am a woman?"

I smiled and kissed her temple. "Because you are looking out for his son. You are his protector."

"As much as I want to spend time here," she finally said, "I have a young Master to sped away and apparently buy candy with."

"I do believe the Master and I will be here tonight if you wish to rail against my suggestion." I smiled and licked my lips. "You can punish me for being a bad student."

Her eyes sparkled and she reached for the ruler that was on the desk and smacked my arm. "I don't think they sell what you are looking for in a candy shop."

"No, I do hope not," I whispered, kissing her again.

I watched as she set out with the young Master to saddle the horses and prepared to ride to the outskirts of London. They would be gone most of the day, and I had other matters to attend to. Sweeping down to the kitchen, I gathered the servants, and began the mid-morning checks.

"Mey-Rin, please make sure the infant's room is spotless. The young Master was in there and he may have touched something. Baldroy, the Mistress has come down with a slight cough and I think some hot soup would do her well. Finnian, please keep the fresh plants watered in her room, it clears the air." I looked over my list and then at the servants. "Any questions for this morning's duties?"

"No sir!" they said in unison. I smiled. A well oiled machine.

"Now, for this afternoon, the Tutor has left with the young Master, so please clean his rooms - I fear he was up all night playing with his toys because of the continuous sweets that has been snuck to him on their way to bed," I added, looking at Finnian. He blushed and shuffled his feet and then looked back at me. "Mey-Rin, it could use a good scrub. Also the music room; the Master is going to bring in some guests in a few days as possible candidates for the new opening of the Funtom Candy store in France." She nodded. "Baldroy, whatever you are building, please do not continue until the young Master is back. He expressed interest in this invention you are producing and I think it would help the Tutor for the young Master to have other, expanded, interests. Of course, he needs to continue his studies, but we are not running a school all year. Everyone needs some time off." Baldroy chewed on his cigarette and scratched his chin and then nodded. "Very good. Finnian, the far back of the property, there are some old trees. Please clear them out. I will order some trees to replace them." The young man also nodded and frowned.

"Mister Sebastian, what kind of trees are you wanting? It's close to the creek back there, and the tree should be a hearty one."

"Yes, that would be a consideration," I said, pausing. "I do believe the trees I am ordering will be fine."

He nodded and the three servants were off to get their supplies and begin their tasks.

I was free to protect the Master as he too had a long list of meetings to conduct as well as reports to file. An automobile pulled up and I went to the door, waiting as the sounds of heavy footfalls came up the stone steps.

"Mr. Dapsen," I greeted the textile consultant. "Do come in."

"Thank you, very glad to have made it. It looks like a storm was chasing me," he said, handing me his coat and hat.

"I am glad you made it safely, Mr. Dapsen," the Master said, joining us in the entry hall. "Right this way to my study. Some tea and light lunch, will that be fine?" he asked the Welsh man. Mr. Dapsen nodded and I walked before them, opening the door to the study and then closed it, going back to the kitchen to get the requested food ready.

I heard Mey-Rin hurry down the stairs and turned, effortlessly dodging her blind run, as she turned into the pantry.

"What is the rush, Mey-Rin," I asked as I watched her grab a loaf of bread and jar of jam.

"The Mistress - she is awfully hungry. Sounds like she is downright starving, she is!" And she took back up the stairs, always amazing me how quick she had become despite her still heavy glasses.

I looked back over the kitchen and realized Baldroy - who was supposed to be making a soup for the Mistress - was not there. I sighed; he was packing his carving tools away. As long as he took care of his duties, I was not going to interfere. I brought the tea and a light course of sandwiches and fruits up to the Master, listening quietly as the two men discussed expansion of the toys and changing the fabrics to certain objects. I had to smile as the Master escorted Mr. Dapsen out; most of the conversation was how to include safe and fun baby toys.


	21. Sebastian POV

The air crackled with urgency as Danny came running into the conservatory where I was cleaning the windows of the vaulted building. She yanked the door open and looked around, not seeing the ladder I was using.

"What is the matter, my love?" I asked. She looked up and I could see there was deep concern coursing through the red eyes that stared up at me. I started climbing down. "You flew in like there was a Reaper on the property."

"There could be one yet," she said, taking the dirty water bucket I handed her. I lifted an eyebrow and she went on. "The young Master. He fell down the stairs as he was galloping on his hobby horse and he wanted to show how he could jump the stairs and into the gravel he just tumbled, and he hit his head!"

I took Danny into my arms and rubbed her back. "Mey-Rin is coming," I whispered, prying her arms from around my waist. "It would be highly inappropriate to be found hugging a man in such a fashion." I pulled back for a moment and looked at her, pushing some of her loose hair back behind her ear. "Where is the young Master now?"

"Finnian heard me yell and he brought him upstairs."

I let her go as the door opened and met Mey-Rin as she stepped in. "Oh thank goodness! You found him! Mister Sebastian - the young Master!"

"Yes, Mr. Hyde just informed me. Let's look. The doctor - did you call him back?"

"Bard went after him. Oh will it be okay? Will he be okay?"

I grabbed Mey-Rin's shoulder and made her stop. "Calmness is what is needed. The Master and Mistress need our support." She looked at me and nodded, her training snapping her back quickly. "Now, water and bandages. Even if the doctor is back, it's good to have enough."

She ran to the kitchen and I grabbed Danny's hand, running up to the young Master's room. The Master and Mistress were sitting beside the young Master, the doctor was already examining him, and was out of breath as if he too just ran in.

"The bleeding has stopped," the Doctor said finally. "Bandage it and keep it clean," he added, standing up. "He whacked it good, but he should be awake in a little bit. Some liquids, keep active to a minimum. If he gets sick, a fever, that is normal."

"Ciel we should move him to our room to keep an eye on him," the Mistress said.

The Master nodded slightly and looked at me. "See if we can cancel the French opening."

"Ah, I don't want you worry too much. Vincent is strong and will be needing supervision for a day or so," the doctor stated. "I advise caution as he wakes and monitoring, but these things are normal childhood accidents." He gave a chuckle. "I have bandaged my own daughter more than my son! She had a similar accident a few years ago and a few days later, tries to slide down the banister once more!"

The Master looked a bit more relaxed and looked at his wife, running his hand down her back. "We can stay in tonight, ring your brother, cancel the dinner."

She nodded as she bent and looked after the young Master. I escorted the Doctor out.

"I know it looks bad," the Doctor said as he once more put his jacket on, "but children - especially boys at this age - take risks. Do keep Lady Phantomhive as calm as possible; we are only about a month or more away from adding another precious soul to this house. With all the troubles to have this child, it's safest to keep a calm manner about everyone."

"I understand, Doctor, and I will do my best to run the house as smoothly and calmly as possible."

The Doctor left and the Master was coming down the stairs. "Should we not cancel, Sebastian?" he asked.

I looked at him and looked up, listening to the conversations above. "It is hard to say, my Lord. The Doctor assured me it was normal for something like this to happen, and I do not sense the young Master is in danger," I paused and looked back at the Master. "Mr. Hyde would take care of the young Master, should anything arise."

He sighed and nodded. "There is so much to worry about at the moment - Lizzie's health and the baby, and Vincent's birthday is in a few days as well. I am not sure this is the time to leave."

"I am at your service no matter what you choose to do, my Lord."

He looked at me and smiled a bit. "Yes, I do strangely take comfort in that constant. Perhaps we should simply take the next few days and see how he progresses."

"Very good, my Lord." I watched as he turned and walked back up the stairs, still worried. He passed Danny on the way up and reassured her that it was not her fault; they all should have been keeping an eye on the child.

"You are all very busy and it is my job, as his Tutor to watch for his safety," she replied.

"A wound that he will heal from is different than sacrificing your life to protect him." The Master put his hand on Danny's arm and gently squeezed. "You have given so much to keep him safe, please, don't be so hard right now."

She nodded as he left her standing on the landing. I walked slowly up and sighed.

"We are alone," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. I felt her body shake and felt the wet tears roll down her face and soak into my shirt. If I could feel some of the emotions! If I could understand why she couldn't do so! I did the only thing that I could; simply hold my love, let her express her emotions in the best way she could. I smiled as I kissed her head. I had done the same when I was was frustrated, simply taken it out in the best way I could.


	22. Danny POV

The clouds looked decidedly threatening all day, so when the clap of thunder and the big lightning stroke forked across the sky, I wasn't surprised. I heard Mey-Rin give a small scream even as the deep rumble vibrated through the air. The young Master rolled over and sighed in his sleep. He was worn out after a rather eventful birthday party. Ponies and cake, frolicking in the fountain, and chasing a new pet rabbit across the lawn had worn pretty much all the Human's out. The Lady Phantomhive had sat on the steps, watching her son, beaming even as she stroked her almost ready stomach. The rumbling vibrated off the window and I could see the beginnings of the rain slowly form and drop to the ground, softly and then violently erupting, splattering on the window. I placed a hand on the window and looked out toward the back garden, leaning my head against it. Sebastian and the Earl had taken off to Dover, the newly crowned King, George V, sending an urgent letter to ask them investigate the disappearance of a visiting Spanish dignitary. Why the King's Watchdog was involved, even Sebastian didn't know, but they left as requested.

I looked toward the bed, the young Master turning again in his sleep and whimpering. I crossed the room and sat on the bed, his forehead was sweaty and I went to the bathroom to wet a small towel. He was most likely having a nightmare, and a cool cloth could help. Wringing it out I heard him gasp and sit up.

Walking out hurried to his side. "Young Master, what's the matter?"

"I feel sick."

"Oh dear, come, let's get you to the bathroom." I lifted the sheets and he slide over and placed his feet on the ground, wobbling as he stood. "Too much cake, yes?" I joked. He groaned. "Let's get you cooled off at the very least."

Once in the bathroom I pulled his night shirt off and realized it was soaked as well. Oh dear, how long had he been boiling hot? I hung the shirt up and found him hanging his head over the tub, the unmistakable pungent smell rising. I smoothed his hair back and rubbed his back. I ran the water and cupped my hands, helping the young master sip the cool water, hoping it would help.

"I'm sorry," the young Master said in a small voice. He slid down and cried. I ran the water more and sank down beside him.

"Oh young Master," I sighed, pulling him towards me. "It is quite alright. Nothing to be sorry about."

He gave a small nod and then put his hands on my left hand, as I rubbed his arm a bit. "Why do you and Mister Sebastian wear gloves all the time now?"

I looked down at my wet gloves, almost now a second skin to me. "Sometimes… sometimes we have to pick up things we rather not, so we wear gloves."

The young Master picked at my glove for a moment and turned my hand and placed his in mine. "I liked it better when you didn't. I don't know why."

"I can't really take them off," I said, sadness in my voice. I couldn't add why, and I longed to have him simply understand the complex world he had been born into, a world where his Father was powerful and feared, where he had been a scared boy at one time and had summoned a Demon as protection. That Demons existed. Angels existed. Bad men and women did things to each other that made both necessary. And that Death had its own Agency. I wasn't what I appeared to be. I simply held him tighter. Because that was all I could do.

"Do you feel better?" I asked after a few minutes. He turned his green eyes up to me and nodded. "Can you stand?"

"I can," he said and pushed off with my help, standing for a moment.

"Your nightgown," I said, handing the now dry garment to him. "Shall we?" I asked, motioning to the door. He gave a giggle and we walked back to the bed, the candle I held slowly dying as it burned to the end. A flash of lightening lite the room and he climbed in and pulled the sheets up.

"Mister Hyde? Can you lay in the bed beside me?"

I smiled and tucked the covers up around him and pulled the light blanket to rest around his waist. I nodded, bringing me back to when my sisters had asked the same question. When my brother and I had asked Mama to stay during storms.

The air sung with the late summer storm and I laid my head on the pillow and looked at the young Master. His eyes slid closed and he fought sleep as he turned and looked at me for a moment longer.

"Thank you, Mister Hyde," he said in a sleepy voice. "You are the kindest Tutor I have ever had."

My heart bursted for the child and I laid my head above his and curled my hand around his face, tracing his already defined features. He had the same face as the Earl, the nose that seemed to be passed down from generations of Phantomhives that hung in the Gallery, and a quick smile. He would be devastatingly handsome when he was older, right now he was adorably cute as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

"To think I get to start my new life watching over you," I muttered as I lifted my finger off his chin and rested them on my side. I curved around him, protecting him from the storm outside and from the one that raged in my being for him.


	23. Danny POV

The storm raged the next day and night. I walked the hallways, checking on Lady Phantomhive and the young Master, bringing tea to Mey-Rin who stayed in the sitting room instead of going to bed in her own room. Finnian and Baldroy were playing a rousing game of cards in their common quarters above. I finally paused in all my rotations and sat on the small settee facing the front windows, on the second floor. I could see the gates, down the tree lined lane, the wooded areas protecting the outside of the Manor main Estate, swaying and cracking as the thunder once more lit the sky up.

Two piercing screams and a lightening bolt hitting close to the fountain all happened at the same time. I thought I had heard it coming from different places and got up, leaned over the railing and yelled down to Mey-Rin, an eye also on Lady's door.

"Oh! Mr. Hyde it almost hit the house!" Mey-Rin said, gathering her skirts and quickly climbing the stairs. Her face was pale and as she got to the landing, another lightning flash lit up the stairway. She hurried up to me and I placed an arm around her.

"I thought I heard Lady Phantomhive as well, we should check to make sure she is alright."

Mey-Rin nodded and as we knocked and stepped into the Earl and Lady's bedroom, the young Master came running to us. "Mama - it's Mama!"

Mey-Rin hurried to the Lady's side, and I bent down to soothe the young Master. I had done the same the night before. "What is the matter?"

"The baby! I think the baby is coming!"

I looked at Mey-Rin and at the Lady and back down at the young Master. "Alright, it could be just pains. However, Vincent, run up stairs and tell Baldroy to fetch the Doctor. Tell him to take my horse - Helsing is not afraid of this kind of storm, so he will be fine to ride into town. Understand?"

The young Master nodded and looked at his mother for a moment and then ran out of the room. I heard him open the door to above and walk up the unfamiliar steps.

"Mey-Rin, did you help deliver the young Master?" I asked as I came over. The Lady was indeed in pain, and I looked down at her for a moment. I could hear a heartbeat past the two in the room. It was quick and small - the baby!

"I assisted the Doctor, Mr. Hyde."

The wind shifted and was hitting the windows harder now, and I turned to Mey-Rin. "Light the candles - I don't trust we have lights in this storm. The more we can get, the better we can see. Prepare water bowls and grab towels. Have Finnian assist."

"Shouldn't we wait for the Doctor?"

"I don't think the baby will wait." She nodded and darted out, and I sat next to the Lady, taking her hand. "Lady Phantomhive, we are fetching the Doctor, but I sense your baby is going to be gracing us with its presence before the storm lets up." I brushed some of her hair from her eyes and watched as she winced in pain. "I will deliver your child. I helped my own mother deliver my two sisters."

"Ciel! Where is he!? He is going to miss the birth of his child!"

I bit my lip and help her sit up. "Yes, that may be so. However, we can't wait for him either. Please, let me assist you, where do you need to go?"

"The bath, I need to go to the bath." I nodded and helped her stand and walked her to the door, unhanding her so she could do her business in private. Mey-Rin came back with the young Master and Finnian, all were holding candles and towels. Finnian held a bowl of water out like he was afraid he would spill it.

"Wonderful - place them on the side table. Finnian, please, bring the table over here, to the side. Ah, perfect, thank you," I said, directing the group.

"Bard went to the Doctor's," Finnian said. "He will be fine?"

I placed a hand on his back and patted. "Yes. Take the young Master and go down the hall. Wait and watch - we have a child who is determined to come."

The Lady stifled another cry and I smelt the unmistakable smell of blood and I shuffled the men out. Mey-Rin hurried to the bath and brought the Lady out, who was crying for the Earl.

"How could he have gone? He should have been here!"

"I know, my Lady," Mey-Rin said, easing her into the bed. "We all thought we had a bit more time. But this little one has it's own mind." She stripped the bed of the blanket and brought them up to help the Lady sit up better. She untucked the bedding and gathered it around the Lady, readying it for when we would have to deliver the child. "The candles, Mr. Hyde, do hurry," she added as another lightning hit close and made her jump.

I took my jacket off and rolled up my sleeves, striking another match and light a row of smaller candles. I placed them before the large mirror near the bathroom entrance and it helped give more light. "Throw the curtains open, Mey-Rin - we need the lightning to help as well." She looked at the windows and hesitated. "Now, Mey-Rin."

I watched the Lady and counted, listening to the heartbeat and wished beyond anything I could call both the Earl and Sebastian back to the Manor. But I couldn't and I stood counting, as then another groan came from the Lady. Mey-Rin took over, mopping her forehead. I looked down at my hands - still gloved. I bit my lip. How could I deliver the child and not be able to really feel as I did it? I unsnapped my right glove and pulled it off. My hand was unblemished and I placed it on the Lady's stomach, feeling the child move a little.

"I'm going to look," I said, moving to pick the sheets up. "Move your legs, wide," I brought a lantern closer and I pressed against her legs, knowing that she both was hesitant because I was not a Doctor, and by all accounts, I was a man. "Please, I have done this before. The Doctor is on his way, I am sure. But this baby will not wait."

Lady Phantomhive gripped the sheets and spread her legs wider. Mey-Rin mopped her brow and was also breathing hard. I blocked it out and concentrated on the baby. The child was coming quick, and I reached up inside the Lady, feeling for the harder parts, the head of the child. I nodded as I eased my fingers out.

"This child is trying to come quick."

"Oh why did Ciel have to leave! He is missing the birth of his child! I just want him here!" the Lady screamed even as another wave of pain washed over her. I agreed with her, the Earl should be there. But there was nothing to turn back time, even as the Lady pushed, grunting and her nails biting through the sheets. She threw back her head and gave a primal scream, the scream of a mother laboring, of a child being born, a mother whose body was taking over. I heard the young Master at the door, his breathing and tears tearing me from the scene in front of me. And Finnian then dragged him back, and I focused. I focused on how I helped my own Mother through the same pain.

"I see the head," I whispered and then said it louder. The Lady pushed again. I reached to help the child turn its face and then it slid out. I reached again and through the next push the baby was in my hands, the cord wrapped around its leg. I unwound it. "I need some string - some twine. And towels. I need towels," I said as I brushed the baby's face and reached into its mouth, clearing it.

"Is it… will…" Mey-Rin asked even as I was wrapping the child as she tied a piece of twine around the cord.

"Why isn't it screaming! What is wrong!" Lady Phantomhive said, panicked. I looked up and met her wild eyes.

"Your baby girl is going to be alright."

"A girl? A girl…" she said, laying back for a moment. She sat up and groaned and winced. "Why isn't she breathing? I still don't hear her screaming!"

Mey-Rin moved back to the mop the Lady's brow again, she was trying to get her to stop reaching for me and the baby as I moved off the bed. I rubbed the newborn, and leaned down, giving some breath to her. "Oh come on, little one, you wanted to be here so badly, now is not the time to be shy." I looked at the Lady as she was sobbing and Mey-Rin was crying as well. "Please, forgive me, she isn't crying. I must do this," I said. I turned away a little and held the baby to my chest. Her heart was fluttering, and her lungs were trying to gulp air. I rubbed her back, and then smacked her bottom. Her body was startled and she opened her mouth wider and soon a scream came out. The first gulp of air went into her body, and then another scream came out.

"My baby!" the Lady said behind me, I looked down at the screaming child, her face scrunched up as she screamed, tasting air for the first time. "My daughter."

I wrapped her back up, watching and listening as the new Phantomhive made herself clearly heard. I smiled, stroking her little chin and cheeks. She was so precious, so beautiful. My eyes fluttered as a new smell, a stronger one, overtook me. I held the baby further away and looked at her as if she was suddenly offending me. But it wasn't only her - the Lady was finishing giving birth and the new source of blood and the new, bright Soul all surrounded me and I felt myself panic. I stumbled over to the bed and placed the child next to the Lady.

"I need… I have to clean… many pardons, my Lady," I stammered, backing away from the scene, backing away not as quickly as my heart told me I should. I felt myself lick my lips, the smell on them as I balled my hands into fists, yanked open the door and bumped into Finnian, who was holding the young Master. I panted and looked away, my hands clawing into my own skin.

"Is Mama… is she alright," he asked, his hand reaching for my pant leg as I walked by. "You're covered in blood - is she alright?" he asked again, panic rising.

"It's just normal," Finnian said, gently lifting the young Master's hands off the back of my shirt that had been untucked. "Let the man clean himself. Mey-Rin will let us know when we can see them both."

I saw Vincent from the corner of my eye and his own eyes widened as he took his hands off me. I pushed past them and rushed down the hall, gripping the stair rail and pausing in front of the large portrait of the Earl's own parents.

"You have a granddaughter," I spoke to the Earl's dead parents. "She will be a wonderful force - oh!" I doubled over in pain and gripped the rails, feeling it splinter under my grip. I had to get out of the area, the blood seemed to seep into the air and I looked down at my hands, tearing my one remaining glove off. My usually dark Mark was painfully burning.

I rushed downstairs, pausing to wash my hands in the kitchen sink, scrubbing them, biting my lip as the pain subsided a little - I was further from the smell, although it lingered - and searched wildly for the cellar entrance. It was the door between the pantry and laundry and I yanked it open, the darkness seeming to yawn before me and I flung myself down into, welcoming the coolness as it surrounded me. I bursted out of my skin, a feeling of floating in the water, and dove into the cool of the darkness, panicking that I had hurt one of them in my blind craze. The deeper I went, I was able to gather myself and in the small flashes of the now distant lightning, I saw a cage, and chains, a tray I knocked over scattered tools and I glanced down. I had to get into safety. I climbed into the cage, pulling the door shut and gathered the chains, wrapping like a blanket, even as my mind, my body, my hunger, told me to leave them be, leave them and go back.

My brain screamed in agony and I tried to distract myself by counting. Pain hit every side of my bones. My muscles twisted and turned as hunger tore through my very being.

"I will not eat the child. I will not eat Vincent. I will not eat the help. I will not eat Lizzie."

It was my mantra I said over and over and I felt my body give into the darkness and settle once more. I turned into my own mind, clawing at my own mind. I didn't move from my post, even as the pain was telling me to satisfy my need, even as I felt my red eyes darkened to dull pools. This hunger was utterly maddening. But I dug still deeper and embraced the darkness of my confines. I couldn't leave in case anything were to happen to my Lady, my young Master, and the manor.

As I pulled, or was pulled, into the darkness, my mind flashed across all the things I could do, and then stilled as I once more saw my dead siblings linger in my sight. It was utter torture.


	24. Sebastian POV

"Behind you, my Lord!" I flung my knives, even as the Master turned and shot his gun over my shoulder. He breathed and cocked the lever once more, as we continued the dance we had perfected over the years. I pulled him down as I swung my arms around and flung my knives back at the men who still were advancing.

"This is rather alarming," the Master muttered. "This dignitary is sure popular. Bloody too popular."

"It does seem a bit excessive. Perhaps we should leave? I do think most of the mercenaries are dead." I glanced back at the Master, assessing any damage that could have come to him. He was whole besides the small gash on his arm, a stray bullet I could not stop.

"I will not object," he said, gritting his teeth as we walked out of the house, the stench of Human blood seeping out the door as we walked. I didn't acknowledge the four Reapers who stood by the door, waiting. They were looking at me and the Master. "Ah, my shoes!" the Master said as he shook the mud off them. "These were presents from Lizzie," he muttered.

The back of my neck and all down my back prickled. A wave of Hunger came over me and then a thin line of terror zipped through me. I reached out to the Master as he got into the borrowed automobile.

"Dear god, Sebastian, what is that look for?" the Master said, alarmed as he turned back to me.

"We must go home, my Lord." I turned and looked back up the road we had come down. "Now."

"Our train leaves in the morning, and this bloody rain is right blinding at times."

"I must insist. We must go. The Mistress... "

"Lizzie!" he hissed and leaned back out of the auto. "Is it faster for you to carry me home?"

I didn't answer, but scooped him up, a grown man, back in my arms, as if he was still a small child. He still fit in my arms and I ran. I ran from Dover to the Manor in half the time it took us to get there by train. The Master's coat flattened against him and he tucked his head into my neck, reminding me of when he was older than the young Master, and even Danny, were in my arms. The pain that came from within spurred me on, knowing I was getting close, and something was dangerous.

I passed the Gates and slowed to walk up the stairs, as the rain was slowly lightening up, but we were both drenched so it didn't matter. I opened the door and Mey-Rin squeaked and turned as she was carrying linens up the stairs.

"Master! Mister Sebastian! Oh thank heavens you are back! And early! Master - you have a daughter!"

The Master frowned and walked to her, taking off his hat and dripping water onto the floor. "No I only ha-"

A piercing scream from above cut him off. His eyes went round and he took off, dropping his soaked coat in a pile, flinging his hat down as well and ran up passed Mey-Rin who was wearing a big smile.

"Right on time, she is," she said.

Another scream seemed to answer the child's, and I took a step toward the stairs and paused. No, that was not a Human. That was Hunger. Raw, powerful, and in agonizing pain. "Go up and attend to the Master and Lady. Where is Finnian, Baldroy, and the young Master?"

"Finny and the young Master are with the Lady and the new baby," she said with a sigh. "Bard rang - the Doctor and he were stuck in a small flood that happened in the village." She paused and frowned. "The Tutor helped deliver the baby, and then he fled. I haven't seen him in a few hours."

"Yes, very good." I turned and walked as quickly as I could and still look Human toward the kitchen.

"Are you fetching tea, Mister Sebastian?"

I groaned. "No, I am making sure the Tutor is… is well." I gritted my teeth. Meddling Humans, always wanting things about them and their comfort.

I heard the almost mutters of someone - of Danny, I realized as I went below. It sounded like a priest, praying, and I walked through the kitchen and found her glove, bloody, laying beside the sink. I picked it up and the smell of birth hit me. "Oh my love."

I tore down the cellar stairs, my eyes seeking her body, or her form, or anything. Her mutters and whimpers cut me and I found the cage, the one used at times when attackers came too close, when the Watchdog gave in to the terrors and anger needed release. Bodies had been tortured, Souls had been taken. The cage had been empty for a few years now, yet there was the darkness of the Demon, of the beautiful Demon, eyes bright and red, her lips curled, her claws ripping at her own flesh, which stitched up even as she did so.

Opening the door I recognized my error; I had let her linger, hunger, pant, want, for too long. And the baby - the child whose Soul was the brightest, the purest, the most delicious. I balled my fists. I had satisfied my taste for Souls at the house, picking my way back to the Master, I had found one lingering, and I had taken it. Danny was surrounded by the powerful Humans I had brought to protect the Master, and I had not shown her the way to satisfy that balance.

"I will… no…. Not. I will not…"

I cradled her head as it lobbed back and she squeezed her eyes. "Look at me," I said softly, and realized I would not be gentle. I could not be gentle. I grabbed her body, forcing it back to the Human form and I slammed her into the wall, knowing as I did so, it did not hurt her. She was strong, her power protected her being, as mine did. "Look at me," I growled, and let go a bit. Her eyes snapped open and they were bright, bright pinkish hue of the deepest need.

"It smells like rain," she panted. "It smells… like fresh rain."

I couldn't yank the chains off of her yet, her mind was racing and her eyes wild. I was still stronger than her, but just. I held her by the arms and looked at her. Her lingering being, her heart, her very essence - her Soul as it were - were slowly darkening. "No, you will not give into this - continue fighting!"

She snarled and I hissed back, making her shrink a bit. I snapped the chains and wrapped them around her and sped out to the far reaches of the property, to the small stream and I dumped her none to gently into the water. She snapped the chains and the silver went flying, sticking into the nearby trees, ground, even the rocks jutting out of the water. She lunged at me, her claws sharp and her eyes almost wild. I knocked her down and grabbed her arms, holding her back into the water.

"Calm! Think of why you accepted your Birth! A paper does not make you a Demon, your heart wanted something - you wanted redemption! You asked to be a protector!" She reached up and scratched my face. I ripped her sleeve. She clawed back at my hands and my gloves were soon hanging off by the threads. I threw them off and I pinned her onto the opposite shore. "Daniella Hyde!"

Her eyes stilled and her hand stopped pushing me away with such force. She shoved me in the chest and I staggered back a bit. She sat up and brought her own hand to her face and looked at her Mark, bright and burning.

"It hurts so much Sebastian!" she wailed. "I want that Soul! It smells so beautiful and so pure, so delicious… I need it!"

I picked her up and lept into the air. She had settled a little more and I figured I could take the chance to get her to a place I could let her Feed. I felt as if I could do no other thing but to allow her to once more slaughter and take the Souls - it had been her satisfaction months prior. As much as I hated that part of being a Demon, the Hunger and the balance of desires and being a sworn protector of Souls, it was who we were. It was what Danny was now as well.

"It's better," she whispered. I pressed on. "Please, I can handle myself."

"No, you can not deceive me, dear. I've been at this dance for a while. A very long time."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Tip of Hell," I sighed. "You need to learn a few more things about this new being you are. I do apologize for not doing this as soon as your Mark appeared. I had tried to reason within me, you were stronger than our base needs." I looked at her as I set down on the icy ground. "I do love you so, please, my Lady, believe that."

And I opened the Portal to the top of the Human and Demon realm, leading Danny in. We looked as if we were needing refuge with the rips and tears, half hanging clothes. I grabbed Danny's left hand and laid it over my right arm. I placed my left hand, bare as hers, over hers.

"Marks, please," a Demon said, walking up. "Ah, Michaelis! It has been a while. A new dining partner?" He asked, eying Danny. I lifted my hand off hers and his gaze widened. "Oh. Hyde."

Danny groaned beside me and turned into my shoulder. I stroked her hand and smiled at the Demon. "Please let us pass. We wish to eat immediately."

"Yes, yes, this way." And I helped bring Danny, already a bit weaker, a bit darker, walk to an empty alcove and sit. "Any particular variety, Michaelis?"

"Bring a few," I snapped. "Hold onto that Humanity my love," I whispered to Danny.

The first Human that approached us, I simply shoved at Danny, holding the others, even so it wasn't needed; they had sold their Souls to be taken by any of the collective of Demons who passed this place. Dabbling Humans who thought Demons were toys were brought to the Tip of Hell as offerings, as satisfaction when we were wounded or between Contracts. Danny wasted no time in shredding the body, drinking the blood and Soul down, holding out her hands for the next one. I shoved them and she caught one, drank it down and the other. She was licking her lips as I knelt down, pushing the bodies to the side, lower Demons scrabbling for the bodies, scraps. I lifted Danny's chin and looked at her. Her eyes were not on the verge of total darkness, and they were settling into a calmer flutter as I bent and kissed her.

"Now, how is the Hunger?"

"I could use some a little more pure," she said. I laughed and nodded.

I signaled the Demon over and whispered I wanted bottled Souls. He looked at me and then over at Danny. "Celebrating?"

"Bathing in Virgins is a bit dated as a celebration, but the Souls of Nuns do have a timeless beauty to them. And, I am dining with a Lady." I turned and held Danny, my Demon who needed me more now than I realized. "A more fulfilling dinner is coming, and then we shall go back and teach you how to use this," I said, holding her to me and stroking her beautiful Mark.

"I almost lost control," she whispered. "I wanted to slaughter them. With no regard that I want to protect each of them. I forgot myself and tried-"

I pulled her to face me and pushed her to the corner. "You didn't go and take. You didn't become the Demon that was crying out. That is what you should focus on. Our very duality is that we wish to soak in Souls, freely and without tangling webs, and the need to have Contracts to deepen and shape the Soul." I breathed into her hair, the very smell of her bringing me back to how I had wanted to protect her, and in doing so, had hurt her. "My sweet Daniella. Children are easy to take and Possess because they are so innocent. The young Master - and the Master - smell so good and tempt us. Your wish to protect the young Master and not harm him, that is what makes you an exquisite Demon. The very fact you wish to protect _without a Contract_ is your special power." I laid my hand over her heart and looked deeper into her red eyes, now burning with tears and slowly built confidence. "This is your power. Your mighty strong power."

"Nuns," the Demon said, placing the vessel down on the low table. The ripple of blood trickling down the sides caught my eye for a moment but I picked up the bottle and brought it to my lips, savoring the sweet purity.

"Drink, Danny. It's as pure as an adult Human we can get," I smiled, feeling myself seep into the feeling. "It's the closest we can get to being wildly drunk, I imagine, as well."

She eyed me and grabbed the bottle, sniffing the top and examining the viscous liquid as she tipped it back and forth. She leaned over and kissed me hard and straddled my lap, pushing her free hand into my hair as I did the same down her back, cupping her underside. "May we have never to revisit this in our eternity together," she whispered in my ear and leaned back and tipped the bottle.

I was surprised she was able to drink it all - it was mixed with Holy Water and burned on the way down, but the way it made us Demons feel, was worth the burn. I held her to my chest once she was done and she was giggling a bit, then laid her head on my shoulder. Her Mark had settled back into a blackened seal, no longer burning her or her flesh. I cradled her and closed my eyes, listening to the heart beat, to her steady breathing, to the Danny I had become accustomed to hearing and feeling. The Darkness that was in her - was in all Demons, high and low - had receded into the depths of her.

"My dear, we need to have you take a Contract," I whispered into her ear, waking her from her stupor. She blinked as she woke, and focused on me, and looked around. "We must get your Mark Sealed."

"The young Master? He is ready?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, covered in blood, her clothes still in tatters. "No," I said cautiously. I pulled her to stand and steadied her. "The young Master is not. But we need to get you Sealed."

Danny ripped her hand away from mine as we walked from the alcove. "I don't want a meaningless Contract as my first!" she hissed in a low tone. "I don't think I could bare a Contract with someone I wasn't willing to protect. When you made your Contract with the Earl, were you ready to protect him for so long?"

I frowned. No, of course not. I had taken the Master because it was an easy Meal, an eager Meal with the anger that quaked through his body. But he had not proven to be an easy Soul to eat. He wanted revenge - simple - but he wanted more - delicious - and then he wanted power - divine - and more, and more, and stave off attacks, use my powers as a Demon to do his bidding. Wait on his every command, his every whim, because when a Demon is Contracted, when the Soul bares the Mark, both Demon and Human become linked. I must serve my Master - for he is my Master - yet he will ultimately serve me - for I _am_ the Master. I looked at Danny and her questioning gaze. Could I let her live in the half crazed state of desire? Could the desire of having, the hope of having, be enough? Could she use the young Master as I used her even? To take the Soul so delicious and wait to savor it, praying it would be delivered, in the meantime, taking morsels and nibbles. I glanced back at the alcove, at her frenzy in the cellar, at her red eyes, becoming savage, but not quite.

"I desire the Master and at times that desire is enough. But I also must Feed for I can never break the Contract that has been made. A Contract is a bondage of sorts, and no, I did not expect to be in bondage to one Soul for so long." I brought my hands back to her face and leaned in and smiled. "But I never thought I'd be willing to be in bondage to a Demon either."

"Can I wait to be Sealed? The savage parts of Feeding are… hard sometimes, but to be a slave of sorts to a Soul I don't care for, that would be unbearable."

"Even if it's a simple Contract?"

"Sebastian, can we go home? Go back to the Manor?" she asked. She slid her hand up to my neck and hugged me. "I… I just want to be a Tutor and be with you. And when the time comes, as I am sure it will, then can you show me how to be Sealed and make a Contract. Can I… can we do that?"

I held her close as we went back to the Human realm, having slipped the Demon a paper with a murderer's address on it as payment, and found that I would have agreed to anything Danny asked. I would summon all of Hell to sing for her, present the Master's Soul to her if she asked. "I will help you in anyway I can if that is your desire. But, Danny," I said, pulling her closer as I once more landed, "if the Hunger drives you to… do that again -"

"I'll let you know. I thought I was handling it. Thought it was stress of all that was going on. I should have asked."

We entered the Estate grounds and I tugged her hand as she began to walk ahead. "Your clothes. They are a bit ripped."

She looked down and looked at me. "No worse than yours. I don't mind staring at your bare chest, but I do believe everyone else may have a fit if they did."

I chuckled and pulled her close. "New clothes my sweet Lady," and she had a new outfit on, as did I.

"Perhaps, a bit more feminine?" she said as she looked down. "Nothing like what the Lady wears, but perhaps a bit of lace on the edges?" I kissed her and remade her clothes, a bit more fitted, showing a hint of her breasts, and a ribbon that trimmed her vest. "Oh, nice, my dear," she cooed as she looked at her new top and vest. She wiggled her new shoed feet and smiled. "Heels?"

"Not terribly high, so you should not have problems walking. I may introduce you to my favorite pair sometime," I added, pressing a kiss into her temple. I reached into my vest and presented her a pair of gloves, which she put on as we passed into the gardens, the rain having stopped and letting the sun dry the ground slightly. I felt the Master's relief when he spotted us walking hand in hand toward the Manor and look discretely away as I laid one last kiss on Danny's lips before we walked into the house.


	25. Danny POV

"You want vanilla? Just vanilla, on vanilla?"

I shrugged, "Put some fruit on it."

Baldroy looked at me and frowned. "You want just vanilla and 'put some fruit on it?'"

"Are you hard of hearing as well as a bad cook," Sebastian grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. I shot him a look and he smiled a bit. "If Mr. Hyde says he wishes a vanilla cake, I would think you bake him a vanilla cake."

"Of course, Mister Sebastian." Baldroy said, and ducked his head and went off to the pantry. He rustled around and came back with some items in a basket. "I have some berries - will that do?"

I smiled. "Splendid."

I walked back up the stairs behind Sebastian and tugged on his coat tail as he got to the top. He paused and turned, looking at me in curiosity. I took the last two steps in one bound and pushed him into the wall. He smiled a little and leaned down as I leaned a up, not as much since I had started to wearing the lovely collection of heeled shoes he was creating for me.

"Thank you," I breathed and kissed him. He pushed his fingers into my hair and I smiled against his lips. We were celebrating my birthday - my real, Human birthday. I had mentioned it in passing as we had talked about the baby - Rachel Francis Phantomhive. The young Master had grumbled for two weeks after I came back that " _she_ was born two days after my birthday - now no one will remember it!"

"Someone should celebrate the creation of an amazing woman," he said, pulling back slightly. "I know I already do, very eagerly, but to share it with the house. I think the young Master is looking for his favorite Tutor."

I kissed him again and sighed. "He has given me expressed orders not to go into the library. I'm trying to be good and not listen to him as he and the Earl discuss my present."

Sebastian gave me a small peck and opened the door, and let me pass. "You are a very patient and kind Demon," he breathed as he passed me and joined the Earl as he was getting ready to go out with the young Master. They would be back in a few hours, in time for the cake that Sebastian told Baldroy to make. I wasn't sure why he always complained about Baldroy's cooking, he seemed to do a good job.

"Mr. Hyde, can you tend to Rachel," Mey-Rin asked as she walked down the stairs. "Lady Elizabeth wants to pick out a nice dress for your birthday."

I felt Sebastian stiffen and the Earl look at me slightly in concern. "Of course," I said, as I took the baby from her. Rachel was asleep and I turned to the other men and walked them to the door.

The Earl bend down and stroked the chubby cheeks of the two month old baby and looked up at me. I smiled and gave a small nod. "Come, Vincent, let's go buy those -"

"No father! Don't say!" he looked at me and giggled, and frowned a little at his sister in my arms. "Come on - before all the stores close!" he grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Will you -"

"Yes, please, go." I sighed and looked at Sebastian, his eyes softened. We had agreed to go out tonight to Feed. We had a standing "courting night" where we would go into different parts of London and took one or two Souls each, depending on our need. When we came back, after the birth and my breakdown, we had hunted once a week, and then we skipped a week, and now we were working on three weeks since our last hunt.

"Sebastian," I called softly as they walked to the automobile. His small turn of his head told me he was listening. "I love you so for your concern and trust in me."

I could almost hear the smile as he helped the young Master into the cab and they took off toward London. I looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled. Her Soul was bright, and she smelled wonderful, but I kept that rearing head of the Demon who wanted to devour to the deepest recess of my mind. The young Master was not eager to hold his sister, or have conversations with his parents interrupted by her cries. He pouted when Baldroy told him he was busy working on some furniture for 'her grace' as he nicknamed Rachel.

"Young Mistress," I whispered as I walked into the drawing room and sat on a floral printed chair. "You are born into a very strange world, in a wonderful time. Your brother will love you, does love you in his way. He just turned nine when you pushed your way into the world, and he is just feeling a bit pushed to the side as well. You are such a bright spot to your parents. And," I added as I sat back, settling her on my chest better, "you have a whole bunch of mixed matched family members who are wanting to pamper you." She yawned in her sleep and shifted. Her dark hair was once more from her father, and she had soft green eyes, like her mother. Both were already reasons for many to stare at her. "You have the only other female in the house, well known at least - Mey-Rin - who is secretly sewing you a cute dress for your first birthday. I know it's for your first birthday because she is learning to sew. Don't be alarmed - she takes her glasses off to see what she is doing.

"Finnian has been cutting fresh flowers to place in your nursery, and has started to build you your own garden. He asked Baldroy to help dig a small pond, a pond called a reflection pool, not one you can fish in. Baldroy didn't like that he can't put fish in it, but Finnian told him no, a reflection pool did not have fish. It may sound as if the pair argued about it, but it wasn't really too much of an argument - Finnian is building what he wants, with or without Baldroy.

"And Baldroy is hiding a bed he is making for you for when you are ready to sleep in one. It looks nice. Don't tell him I told you I saw it. I was getting my horse and spotted it under a blanket." She shifted again and I got up. "Oh, hungry? Let's nip upstairs and get you to your mother."

The young Mistress, she was already commanding most of us, so it was fitting. She opened her eyes and stared at me, as if she was looking into _my_ Soul. Her Soul was bright and lit her eyes up in delicate hues of green. I knocked on the bedroom and heard Mey-Rin crossing the room from the dressing room. She opened the door a bit and smiled.

"Is the young Mistress needing her mother?" She took her from my arms and I smiled, turning away. I now had nothing to do on the lovely Saturday and the air had just started to turn cool as the summer was slowly leaving and autumn was sweeping in. It was my favorite time of the year.

I walked down to my room, not quite getting the whole hang of materializing clothes, and grabbed my coat. I paused as I put it on, a rather red dress was stuck in the back of the wardrobe. I opened the door a bit more and then shut it. If Sebastian wanted me to see it, he would have put it out in the open. I walked down the side garden lane and took in the way the trees swayed over my head. It casted shadows and I rounded the corner, bringing me back to the times when my brother and I would -

I stopped and crumbled into the bench nearby. My brother. Danny - Daniel. It was his birthday as well. I pulled the jacket closer and let the tears and memories wash over me. Daniel was my other half - the reason I disguised myself. I lied. I gave myself up - my female part. It was easy since much of of my days were spent in the orchid, climbing and washing, helping Mama with the chores, but mostly helping Papa and the men. Daniel and I would run down to the main road and make sure to pack just one apple into the bags, sent to town. We would laugh and shove each other as we got older to see whose apple was be best, which one would be sold, or be eaten.

I fingered the lace trimming on the jacket and let the tears roll, the knowledge that this was the first celebrated birthday I would have since I stopped being Human. I angrily wiped at my tears. Why did Sebastian - the only one I mentioned many things about my Human life to - tell the Earl about my birthday? And then the Earl had to tell the staff. I shook my head and stood, continuing my walk. I passed a tree and looked at the carvings in the bark, a reminder that someone was there, someone took the time to mark the occasion of something. It was old and faded, and I traced over it again. A small letter was barely recognizable and I left it, simply looking at it. I had a marker somewhere. Daniel, Alyse and Rose, all had one too. Mama and Papa was already gone by the time of the fire. And I the only survivor. I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my own cries of realization.

In a month was when my siblings - and I, I figured since the home was completely destroyed and I vanished - were killed in the wildfire that also destroyed much of our picked crop, and our orchid. I had found many trees already felled to start clearing the land when I came and saw the house. I did not want to be revisiting that memory.

I bit my cheek, wishing to be unpassionate, unemotional, as I gazed at the past with the eye of eternity. The eye of a speck of time had been once when I was Human, once when I was a Reaper, but now I was this glorious Demon, covering the innocent with her Mark and saving them from certain fate. I scoffed at my own thoughts. What would I save the young Master from? What would I save even the young Mistress from? A nine year old child, and a two month old baby needed no more protection than I needed to commemorate my birth or my death. Or my real death, I thought shamefully. I didn't note the day and time when I… I took my life.

I heard the callings of Baldroy, that the Earl, young Master, and Sebastian were turning up the lane. My back tingled as Sebastian came into the Estate. I closed my eyes and wished I could carve a hole out where my compassionate heart was. Never did I want to pack it with so much ice, darkness, and nothingness then when I also felt the young Master. I wasn't tied to him by my Mark, we had no Contract, no understanding that there would be one even, and yet his Humanity, his smell, his energy, coursed into my veins as well.


	26. Danny POV

I was still wiping the tears that were coming down when Mey-Rin ran into me - literally. At that moment I was about as graceful as a newborn giraffe and stumbled back, but caught Mey-Rin as she tipped backwards, back toward the now closed door.

"OH! Mr. Hyde!" she squealed as I helped her back to her feet. I saw the blush spread across her face and sighed. Oh dear. The incident made me recall something similar - a month maybe into my stay at with the Phantomhives: the Maid had been pressing Sebastian's shirts once and I had been passing as she had sighed, very obviously enjoying her task. The 'you smell so good, Mister Sebastian,' and the giggle after made even me blush, and we had not moved into a relationship yet.

"Are you quite alright?" I asked as she brushed her skirts out. She nodded and I moved to open the door.

"Mr. Hyde?" I turned and she was shoving her glasses up. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and I was surprised how soft her brown eyes were when she opened them. "Ah, better," she muttered. She met my gaze and she took in my face for a moment and then settled on my eyes. "May I ask why you were crying so?"

I was taken aback. "I…. How did you know?"

"I'm only blind when I wear my glasses, not with other things." She sighed and moved a bit closer. "I don't like celebrating much about myself either. There has been many times I have plumb forgotten about my own birthday - I'm not sure I ever knew," she muttered, trailing off. "Ah, no matter. About you. You are a curious man, aren't you?"

I smiled, if she only knew how true that one observation was. "I don't mind celebrating my birthday," I said finally. "It's just also… I had a twin."

Her eyes went round and then she frowned. "And he… he didn't make it?"

"There was…. No."

She was quiet for a moment and then placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it. "You have a wonderful family now, Mr. Hyde. The Master and the Lady are so kind to us, and the young Master and young Mistress always keep us on our toes." She looked at me for a moment more. "I have never worried about their loyalty to us as much as they don't need to give it to us. We are their servants, but they are very kind to us."

She sighed and lifted her glasses off her head and looked at them for a moment. "I don't see much sometimes, but I can see that there is more to you then you let on. If," she paused and looked back over me. "If you ever need a listening ear on how… to deal with the isolation, I'm here."

And with that she put her glasses on and turned back the way she was going, picking up the basket and walked back toward the garden. I continued on my way through the kitchen and downstairs, walking up the stairs and smiled as Sebastian opened the door. He placed a hand on my waist and pulled me down the hall to the small observatory.

"I have had a feeling that Mey-Rin has suspected your deception for a while. She has asked about your," he leaned down and whispered, "delicate items to wash. I told her you rather liked washing those."

"It's been a year of me doing that, she only now is suspicious?"

He ducked his head and smiled. "Well, for a little while. I have been fending it off. It's rather easy to do." He chuckled and stroked my cheek. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in. "You smell a bit different."

"I was crying," I muttered. He sighed and I wrapped my arms around him. I just wanted to do nothing but stay with his arms around me. "I'm not anymore," I added, looking up at him.

"You may cry more yet. The young Master is rather sweet with his present. I may have to really rethink my own present to compete," he chuckled. "Ah, they have finished decorating."

I frowned. "Decorating? I'm a Tutor, no need to get all fancy."

He cupped my chin and I closed my eyes for a moment, his fingers dancing on my skin. "You have done so much for this family, my dear. Saved the young Master, delivered the young Mistress, kept the servants in line and laughing, and, perhaps most importantly, you have rather affected me. I'm not going to say that you have totally changed my rather wicked ways," he said, his eyes dancing. "But you are able to temper my needs to hurry the Master to his end. I have actually bent my Contract as much as I could so I could keep you here."

"Oh, such sweet words," I said, sliding my hands up his chest and gripping his jacket labels. "I don't think you will have to worry about your present. The young Master isn't taking care of me when I want to eat every Soul I see. Besides the Earl, and perhaps Mey-Rin, no one knows or suspects I am a woman. And I certainly will never welcome them into my bed," I added, kissing him slowly. "You said something about decorations? Shall we go and have a lovely time with our chosen family?"

"Promise not to cry too much?'

"I will not promise you that," I said sliding out of his warm embrace. "I'm still a woman at heart it seems. So, shall we?"

He opened the door and ushered me out, and we walked across the lower level, walking into the Ballroom, which hardly was used, except for large gatherings. Sebastian smiled and opened the doors, standing beside me as the whole Phantomhive household cheered and clapped as I came in. I could see that the Lady had a hand in decorating the overly cheery and pink and yellow colored room. There were several tables of food and even one with presents on it.

"It ain't much," Baldroy said as he came over to me. "But we have tried our best to make it nice."

"Oh, Baldroy, you did a wonderful job," I said giving him a small, manly hug. I looked over at the food and smiled at him. "And look at that cake! I can't wait to try a piece."

"Not yet, Mister Hyde! You will spoil your dinner!" the young Master said, running and placing his hand on my arm. I heard the Earl chuckle and the Lady give a small laugh as they came over.

"We enjoy celebrating each of our members of our household. Sometimes we have to remember the good times to bare the bad ones," the Earl said. He indicated the table behind them and walked me to the head of the table, even so I protested and even Sebastian smirked and gently pressed me into the chair. The Earl pushed a napkin into my hand. "Don't force him to make you have a good time," he whispered.

I nodded and smiled. Oh I knew all too well how not to make Sebastian happy. He was a rather good looking Demon in his true form, but the temper sometimes was a rather damper on any mood. The night passed as the food was served, and everyone ate at the table - Earl and Lady, to the Maid and Cook. The young Master chatted with Finnian and Sebastian helped feed the young Mistress so the Lady would be able to enjoy the food. I sat back and smiled; many nights around the Hyde family table were filled with chatter and we would often invite the workers to our table as well during picking season.

"Ready for presents?" the young Master said as he came around and held out a small box. I nodded and took it from him.

"Of course," I said, trying to keep any of the emotions of my memories out of my voice. I opened the box and pulled at the wrappings, and there was a picture of the young Master, smiling, looking very grown up and handsome. I picked it up and under that was one of him holding his sister, smiling at her. Another picture was of the Phantomhive family. Next as Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian. Then was one of Sebastian. And last there was a photo of all of them, smiling, relaxed, and forever frozen in the photograph.

"Oh, Vincent," I said as I looked at them once more. "How special! How in the world did you get everyone to do this?"

"We took a few trips," Finnian said, as he brought a plant to set before me. "But the young Master made sure we got it right."

My cheeks hurt as I continued to thank them all for their generous gifts. Mey-Rin had bought me new cufflinks and Baldroy gave me a new chain for my pocket watch. Last the Earl and Lady handed me a box as well. I undid the bow, and laid it out next to the plant and picked the top off the hat box.

"Oh, oh my," I said as I lifted an ash grey trilby hat. It had a fine band of black satin and was finely crafted.

"I noticed when you go out, you don't wear a hat," the Lady said. She handed me a small paper bag and smiled softly. "And although some," she cut her eyes to the Earl, "feel you should cut your hair, I think this will go nicely with your brown hair."

I opened the bag and pulled out a thin ribbon of silvery blue. I blinked back the tears that were rising. "Thank you Lady Phantomhive. It is very… beautiful."

"Ah, cake?" Baldroy asked, saving the moment from me becoming a sobbing mess. I felt Sebastian move beside me and his hand slide over my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze. We all nodded and moved to sit on the chairs and couches, Mey-Rin and Baldroy clearing the table.

"It's good, isn't it, Mister Hyde?" the young Master asked as he sat beside me and put another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Mind your manners," I replied, and smiled as he gave me an eye roll and chewed. "And yes, Mr. Baldroy did a wonderful job." Baldroy shrugged his shoulder and nodded as he walked out with an armload of dishes.

Soon we were once more saying goodnight and I gently hugged each of them once more, and they made their way to bed as Sebastian insisted he would finish cleaning the remaining dishes and would move the furniture to their proper places.

I picked up the young Master's gift and sighed, flipping through them once more. "You look very handsome in this picture," I said as I leaned over the chair and looked at Sebastian. He turned and gave me a small smile. "Is this the only picture you ever took with the Earl?"

He brushed his hands together and came over to sit on the edge of the chair and took the photo from me. "No, there are a few. The Master wanted a picture for each year we spent, saying it was both a memory and a torture for me." He gave a breathy laugh, "He was a stubborn young man as he grew."

I smiled and eyed him. "'Was?'"

"Yes, he is a bit better, not much, mind you. But a bit." He checked his watch and as he clicked it shut he patted my back. "I haven't given you your present."

"I wasn't going to mention it in such company," I said, reaching up and stroking his face. "I was hoping we could do some dancing and a little more."

His eyes sparkled and he pulled me up and close to him. "Oh we will dance, but first I have a surprise - well two. The first is up in your room. Shall I meet you there in a few minutes, or wait for you to come down and meet me by the front door?"

I kissed him gently and winked at him. "I'll come to you."

I hurried up the stairs, dreaming of seeing the dress I had glimpsed of that afternoon. As I opened my door to the bedroom that had quickly become not just mine, I was not disappointed. The red dress had a low back and a small train, not as full as the pale blue one he had given me for the King's Valentine's dance. I pulled off my clothes as I walked around it and marveled at how I could even wear such a dress while pretending to be a man in the house. But it wasn't the first dress I had worn - but I had only worn them for Sebastian, and every time I did, I wondered again how it would feel to wear dresses, surely not as fancy, around the Manor everyday.

I slipped the dress on, taking care of tying the bow so it sat along my waist, and pulled my gloves on. I opened my drawer and pulled out my jewelry case, and picked out the small diamond studs that Sebastian had come back with from one of the trips with the Earl. I frowned a bit; all that I needed was a simple necklace. I made sure to place all the staff and the family and walked down the stairs, relishing how the fine silk flowed over my stocking clad legs, a much different feel than the usual pants I wore everyday. I tugged on my gloves again and swept the skirt around me as I rounded the corner and took a few steps down to meet Sebastian.

"My goodness, you are an Angel in Red," Sebastian said as he took a step up the stairs. I blushed and walked a few more steps, each one being matched by Sebastian. We met with the middle stair between us and he took the step first, holding out his right arm so I could slip my left one under it, and leaned into him as we walked down together. He was wearing his usual tailcoat except he wore a hint of red in his pocket. He paused at the door and pulled a small case from his jacket and opened it, slipping a necklace that had a diamond cut like a droplet from the case. He walked around me and placed it gently on my neck. He pulled the small ribbon from my hair and ran his fingers through my now free flowing hair and wrapped his arms around me, sliding his hands down over my breasts and settling on my waist. He shifted and kissed my cheek.

"Now, my second gift, a lovely night of high class theatre and then dancing."

I slid my hands over his and laced my fingers into his. "I will never stop you from trying to celebrate any occasion."

He chuckled and spun me around and opened the door. "Your carriage awaits, my Lady."


	27. Sebastian POV

I slid my hand over Danny's and smiled down at her. She truly was a handsome woman in her her suits, but she became a special kind of beauty when she was in long, silky and flowing dresses. Of course I was bias. I was the one who gifted them all to her, so I knew what she would be like and how they would make me feel. We lay awake at night, wrapped in each others bodies and talk about all the possible futures we could have. The ones where she remained my Lady only, the ones where she stepped out of the shadows and lived as a woman. The ones where we shared our existence with a Contract, and even the ones where we had our own children. I didn't have the heart or desire to tell her the last one was beyond a possibility between us. Demons and Demonesses could mate with Humans, produce Dark Humans, who usually were captured by Angels quickly once they realized a child had not only been produced, but birthed. But within the species we could not have a child from our matting.

"You look like you are thinking too hard once more, my love," Danny said as we walked down the street. "And where are we going by the way? I see the sign for the Funeral Home. Not where we are going for a bit of theatre, is it?"

"No, we will be meeting a friend, or sorts. He has a private box at the Apollo. And several other theatres, but tonight we go to the Apollo," I said as we climbed the short stairs to the landing in front of the Undertaker's. "It is the first time you will meet him, but don't be alarmed, I have discussed you several times with him. You, as in _Mr_. Hyde you. But, he will not really be alarmed by you as _Ms_. Hyde. He has heard of your true nature by now."

Danny looked taken aback and I could see she was trying to think long and hard about if she wanted to even meet the Undertaker. I didn't blame her. Was weary the first time I had heard of him and taken the Master to see if he had any information about his family's murder. He had a few ideas, but nothing solid. Strangely he never had much solid information when it came to Ciel Phantomhive's question about his own past.

Danny finally sighed and drew closer and pushed open the door, scowling at the darkness that pervaded the Undertaker's Funeral Home. He said it "put the clients at ease" once when I asked. I remarked the clients were dead, and he simply laught as if I had told a joke.

"Ah, Sebastian! Early as always!" the Undertaker said, seeming to materialize out of the shadows. "And who is the lovely lady? Oh, my, my… Ms. Daniella Hyde? Do my eyes deceive me?" He turned to look at Danny and then at me, all smiles. "You catch the most beautiful creatures. The Earl, this gem… what is your secret?"

I smiled and chuckled. "I'm simply one hell of a Butler. I can't help if they all come willingly to me."

The Undertaker gripped his stomach and started a long and silent laugh and then finally ended in booming shouts of laughter, rattling the ceiling beams even. Danny glanced up at me and I smiled. Ah yes, this was a wonderful way to introduce your love to a very interesting man indeed.

"So, Ms. Hyde, how did you manage to fool everyone in the Society?"

Danny bustled and stood straighter. "I didn't fool anyone. I simply adapted. I took what I had learned as a Human into the Society. I am a survivor."

The Undertaker chuckled and stuck out one of his boney fingers and stuck it under her chin, I saw Danny's eyes flash in anger, and I put a hand on her back.

"Oh yes you are a survivor," he crackled. "Survived being a Human who was viewed as male, survived the Society of rather narrow minded Reapers, and then, lo! You survived being Birthed as a Demon."

"What do you know about the Society?" Danny asked as she tried to look at the Undertaker's face. It was covered in his shaggy grey hair, and the low hat he wore.

He snorted and let his hand drop from her chin. "Many things. But most importantly, I am an ex-Reaper myself. I am my own ex-Reaper, no papers needed! Hehe!"

Danny gasped and looked at him as if he was a hero now. "You? You are the Reaper who tried to Retire and was denied? You… you just left the Society."

"Yes, I did."

"Wow. Do you know you are feared because of that?"

The Undertaker sighed, and swept his air back, revealing his green eyes, the same ones that I had been drawn to Danny with, except hers was behind glasses. The Reaper didn't need such corrective wear and I heard in Danny's heartbeat she also was aware of this.

"I do love getting everyone so excited, but shall we go to the show? It's a special late night showing," the Undertaker said finally. "We can order some lovely meals while we are in watching, or in intermission if you prefer privacy."

Danny sank back into my side and I wrapped my right arm around her. "Let's," I said as we took to the side door that was a Portal, from his Funeral Parlor, to the Theatre district. We joined a small group of Demons and other Lower Beings, even a few Angels who were looking annoyed as we walked into the same place as they were. A struggle, literally, as old as time. The three of us walked through the lovely vaulted ceiling of the entry, smiling at some of the other couples, Danny leaning into me and whispering about the number of Humans that were with Demons and even Angels.

"They are not…" she whispered.

"No, they do not bring Humans here to Feed on," I said, planting a kiss in her hair. I took in her scent and knew she needed to Feed tonight as well. "They are here to be entertained, like us."

She smiled slightly and we all went up to the private box. I held Danny's hand as the Undertaker slipped out and did whatever he did; I wasn't paying attention to the ex-Reaper. I laid a hand on Danny's left hand, her Mark burning into my hand even through our gloves. I slipped my gloves off and she shook her head as I undid hers.

"Sebastian," she hissed and tried to pull away.

"You are free to be who you are," I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "You, the real you."

She looked at me from under her lashes and I tried to still my beating heart, tried to flee from the one thing I wanted to - fling us down to the stage and show off my glorious lover, the Human, the Reaper, the Demon. Danny slid her hand over my arm, up my chest and cupped my cheek. She moved and sat on my lap, sensing what I wanted, my desire. Her eyes met mine and the flash of permission to be there, zipped through, making me pull her closer and laid my lips on hers, keeping her gaze, demanding to watch her eyes. I pulled her closer on my lap and slipped my hands up her back, her skin burning into mine. Ah, the joys of the flesh.

She pulled back and I watched her pull her hair back from her neck and gave it a small twist and laid it on her shoulder. It was now sitting along her left shoulder and she placed her finger on it, a ribbon springing it into her hair, weaving in and out of her dark-brown locks, and I watched in wonder as it seemed as effortless as I made things appear, and disappear. I didn't question it as I pulled her face closer, the smell of lilacs suddenly stronger, making me more sure of the woman sitting on my lap, making me wish to bed her, take her, love her, protect her, and never let her go. Never in all the many men and woman I had known, did one ground me so completely. Hunger fled, my desire for the beautifully cultivated Master's Soul fled, and I needed this one woman above all.

The play continued, I remotely registered and the audience was enthralled. I was too, with the vixen beauty I had created out of the normally calmer woman I enjoyed kissing. But now her hands slid into my jacket, sliding it down and making me shrug it off, wrap my arms around her, holding her. I slid my hands up, boldly cupping her breasts and she gasped and then smiled as she moaned into my ear. To hell with dancing, tonight we would be celebrating in our bed, clear until the sun peeked up and the Master was yelling for me. I chuckled as she bit my neck and kissed me.

"If I knew a darkened private theatre box was all it took to have you wildly marking me as yours, I would have rented one, bought on, stole one… obtained it the first night I found you to be a woman," I breathed.

She pulled back, startled and slowly looked at me in the eyes. "You… even so I was a Reaper?"

"I didn't know about your Reaper status, I simply knew you were not Human. You never smelled Human. And you most definitely did not smell like a Reaper." She frowned and I placed my fingers along her jaw, tracing the curve. "They smell of Death. You never did, not once, smell of Death. I don't know, you enchanted me with that feminine body you hid so well, I may have rethought my stance on mating with a Reaper."

The blush and bold look in her eye clashed and she finally pushed her fingers into my hair and laid her head on my shoulder, sighing. "I was so scared when you came in. I was the young Master's Tutor, investigating you. Trying to place you into a simple checklist of items, of making sure your Soul count was exactly one - preferably none - for the Phantomhives."

I breathed her in, my eyes slightly focused on the action on the stage. "And how did you find me?"

"The Head Steward - Tanaka. He was my last Reap."

"So elegant, 'last reap.'"

"I punched William when I came back," she added softly. She laughed at the memory and I looked down. She lifted her eyes, back to the dull, soft red, of my beautiful Demon. "He knew I would find an irregularity in the Record. He knew you were there. He knew when he gave me the Record he could perhaps keep me in the Society."

"That would explain why he hasn't really given me a hard time when I snatch a Soul or two here in London," I muttered. I turned and laid a kiss into her hair. "Intermission is soon. Shall we Feed or go home?"

She smiled into my jaw and kissed me. "I am a bit Hungry. Besides, today has been emotional, and I think I should be a good girl and have a light birthday snack." She sat up and looked at me, smirking. "I know the real meal is after hours."

"My temptress," I breathed and pulled her back into me as we waited for the call for intermission. Once we had our 15 minute break, the theatre was buzzing with light chatter and we walked to a private door on the second floor, and was met by a man who sat on the bench and smiled at Danny as she came and sat next to him.

"You will only be able to sip from him, not Feed," I said, sitting beside the man as well. The Human looked at me with equally excited eyes. Danny looked at me and I smiled. "He will be rewarded with some monetary compensation, and the memory of a wonderful night out. Now, his neck is best for a good flow of blood, but his arm is prefered by many women."

She gave a snort and wretched the man's head back a bit and laid her lips, on his throat, coming away licking a patch and slowly sinking her teeth into him. I held the man and watched as his eyes fluttered in ecstasy for this moment was a dream to him, a dream of perhaps a lovely woman devouring his desires and taking him as he wished to be with an unknown, strange, mistress of the night. I reached over and petted Danny's hair a bit and then slid my hand to her shoulder.

"Back off, my love, you will give him an exploded heart, not a night of passion, to remember."

She lifted her head and licked her lips, the ruby red blood staining them a bright red. "He isn't as good as some, but he is a nice taste."

I moved the man to lay down, and I pulled Danny to her feet and brushed my thumb over her bottom lip, taking some of the blood that was on her chin. I licked my finger and nodded. "A delicate balance of greed and self-pity," I muttered. I pulled her back out of the room, signaling we were done. "Souls carry the emotions, the passions, of a Human. A taste can give us an idea if they wish to make a Contract afterwards. LIke that man, he is greedy but can't figure out why he isn't making more money when he hoards his cash. He spends it on fine clothes and food, and women," I added as I kissed her hand and smiled. "But they are all not helping him in his quest. A Contract with a Demon could help direct him, guide him, protect him from himself. Be a shrewd one with money and direct him away from such pursuits." I slid a hand down her back as we walked slowly among the crowd. "A delicious dance."

"And the Earl? What dance are you doing with him?"

I looked down at her and smiled wider. "One that will lead to the death of those who pry on innocent children. Of learning to love, to trust, to give into the anger and fear. To move past them all. To manipulate other Humans, bend them to your will, but be kind. Be compassionate. Save those who deserve to be saved, and if not, be prepared to wipe them all out with the bad." I sighed. "I build what I want the most. I capture and cultivate the emotions I know, as a Demon. As a Darkness within. But then… then there was something else that the Master did that was quite unexpected."

"What?" Danny said after a moment. I didn't realize I had stopped talking. I took a glass of wine from a passing waiter and handed it to her.

"Love. Love happened. Real, genuine, longing for her arms, her bed, her company, love. The Earl and Lady were betrothed to one another since they were young, since his parents' murder, and they didn't know what that meant beyond family duty. The Lady Elizabeth became more to the Earl after one particular moment when he could not defend her, and she defended him and herself. The strength in that act made the emotion I had been trying to bring about, happen. The seed was planted, at the very least. It did not bloom until she lost their first pregnancy." I looked down at Danny and she was wiping her hand under her eyes. "That was the first time I felt the love that had been slowly worming into him. Planting what I could not."

Danny pressed herself into me as the lights flickered, letting us know we should head back to the box. "Do you mind terribly if we leave?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I have no idea what this musical about, so I will not object." I looked around for the Undertaker and didn't see him, not sensing he was around. He had thankfully abandoned us. "Let us go home, my love. I think I have one more present for you to undo for your birthday."

She giggled and we walked down the stairs, back to the Undertaker's Portal, and to the carriage I had brought Danny in. She climbed up beside me, and swept her skirts around her legs instead of sitting in the covered carriage and I leaned my head on hers as she clung to my arm. It was peaceful and the moon gave the barest of light, easing the horse as we made our way back to the Manor. Danny fell asleep, something I hoped would never change, because she looked so Heavenly when her eyes were closed, her face relaxed. An Angel. It was a grave sin she was a Demon and that Heaven was no longer a place she could go. But neither could I and I rather selfishly wanted her in _my_ arms, not anothers. I had to rouse her as I finished unhooking the horse and her sleepy sighs made me carry her a little lighter, not really wanting her to wake.

I was walking up the side stairs when the prickle hit me and I smiled. Ah, yes, the infatuation of Humans and the learning of the emotions. I kissed Danny on the temple and whispered we were back at the Manor, she should wake. Her sigh and small smile was enough for me to wish simply to zip past the Humans and curl her back up into my arms, watching as she regenerated, like a Phoenix, except… no, I would make her explode and come back to me, willingly coming back to me. I opened the door and Danny sighed and walked into the entry. Even in the darkness of the grand entrance, her red dress shone. I smiled and licked my lips. Ah, I knew the appeal of staring at the woman. At the glorious figure of a woman with delicate curves and how she wore anything, or nothing, so effortlessly. I closed the door quietly and tuned into the small breaths, the small movements, the confusion. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist and led her up the stairs, my hand on her hip as she wrapped her left arm around my waist, under my coat, clinging to me. We were each other's possession and I relished at the moment to come once we were in our room.

"Mis… Mister Hyde?"

The small voice, of confusion, wonder, and astonishment, the wave of fear and embarrassment came over me and Danny. Danny whipped around and stared up at the young Master who was crouching against the upstairs banister, looking wide eyed between the poles. The gasp of not knowing what to do came from her lips and I slid my hands away from her, looking at the young Master, as he looked at Danny. His lips quivered and he pulled away from the position he was in and stumbled. Danny took a step and rounded the corner, walking the next staircase up, slowly approaching the young master like he was a frightened rabbit. Because he was, I smiled.

"Young master… I… it's still me. Still Mister - well… no Misses - Hyde. I'm still your Tutor," she said, slowing as she took one more step and was on the second floor with the young Master. She threw me a glance and I remained unmoving. The young Master had to find out who he was dreaming of at night, and stared at during the day. My lover. _My lover_ , I hissed in my mind.

"But… you dress like a woman! How… how can that be?"

Danny took a step and bent down toward the young Master. I was walking up the stairs now as well, and his eyes darted to me. Scared rabbit, you have a rather lot to learn.


	28. Danny POV

If I could have kicked Sebastian in the head, snapped him in two, I would have the instant the young Master's voice came from the darkness. I realized my mistake, Sebastian's actions, and I could not let the young Master suffer. Sebastian on the other hand, well, I would relish in watching him suffer.

I held a hand out to the young Master, his eyes filling with confusion and then tears. "Mist… Misses? You are a man… and dress like a woman? And…."

"Young Master, I know this is hard. I am not a man. Not physically a man. I have hidden most of my life as a man - learned to live as a man. But I am not a man. Not in here," I said, touching my chest, where my heart was, where the single diamond teardrop was hanging. "Not physically, either. I dress like a man, but I am still Mr. Hyde. I am also Ms. Hyde. I am truly Ms. Daniella Hyde."

The young Master stood and a look of horror, disgust, and betrayal all flashed over his face. He backed up and almost stumbled over the small settee, and I reached for him and he shook his head, tears flowing over his face as he gasped for air and finally turned and ran from me.

"Young Master! Vincent!" I softly cried as I struggled to stand, the dress too heavy, to light, and swirling around my legs. Sebastian's hands curled around my arms and he breathed into my ear, making me fight and spin towards him, my hands in tight fists, energy flowing through me. "There was a better way for him to find out I am a woman!"

"And when would that be? When he calls for you in the night? When he begs for you to take him? He is but a child, I understand; the Master was only a year older than the young Master when he cried out and I came to him. But he must know. He must," Sebastian said, pulling me down the hall, toward my room.

I shoved him hard as he tried to come into the room after me. "Go to your bed! Mine is not for your pleasure tonight." I shut the door and leaned against it, listening to him still, breathing, and waiting. "I'm not changing my mind! Please! You say you don't want to hurt me, I can take my time to decide if I want the household to know, and now… you took that choice from me." I kicked the door in frustration and gave a grunt. "I know he needs to learn, to know, because he has become attached, so attached to me. But I am his Tutor, not a lover. I am his teacher, not his Master. I am a man he looks up to, not a object he can pine for."

"Yet even you know that some of those are not as innocent as they once were to him," Sebastian said. I could imagine his eyes soften and a small sigh passed his lips. "My love."

My resolve crumbled a bit and I spread my left hand on the door handle, ready to let him in. He was the best - only - one I could talk to, yet I stared at my bare Mark. The delicate lines I also longed to have imprinted into the young Master's flesh, claiming him, Marking him, Contracting him, which would create a bond as intimate as a couple. I pushed down on the handle and opened the door a bit. I slid over and looked at him through the opening.

"You thought that was the best way for the young Master to find out I was a woman? Maybe I wanted to leave him innocent of the…" I looked at him and took in his equally red eyes as mine. Demon eyes. I looked away. "Is there moment when we can simply let the Humans be.. Human? We have two innocent Souls - more really - to protect."

The deep growl that came from Sebastian made me shudder, in both carnal delight and also in Human fear. "I only have two beings I have sworn to protect. The young Master is not one of them."

He slid into the room, black darkness flowing around me and clung to me even as the door was shut and firmly locked. I closed my eyes and answered that darkness with my own and turned and found myself staring into the red eyes of my Demon, as he did to me.

"We have an understanding, Sebastian," I said simply. "I am both your distraction and your anchor. But you still crave the Earl's Soul. I know I am learning, and you are patiently teaching me, but I still am… something more than a Demon. When the young Mistress was born, I was holding the Soul of the beautiful child, a innocence so pure I could not hide the Hunger - the Hunger that isn't very far from my skin. You should have left me, let me turn into the Darkness, into the Demon who consumes without measure, without thought." I put my hands on his chest and looked at him as he brussled his wings. "But you didn't let me. You didn't want me to. Why?"

"You are something nothing else, yes. You are Born, not Made, my exquisite Demon. And I didn't - couldn't leave you - because I want you - _I want you_ \- as mine," he answered finally, sliding his hands over my chest and cupping my breasts, before sliding one back up and cupping my chin and sliding both of his hands further down between my legs, now semi-bare as the dress had melted halfway from my body in my transition to my true form. "I want to possess you as you possess me. Keep that unique parts of you intact. Call out to the others as we wish. I want to present myself boldly to you, before others, to know that I can create a craving in you, make others - Human and Demon alike - wish they were my desires. I want them to cry because I crave you. Cravings answered readily." He paused and licked my lips as he pushed me back to his body. "In short, Daniella Hyde, I want to make you… my Mate."

His lips seared mine and I felt the frenzy of the night the Reapers discovered I was a woman, settle into both our bodies. I wanted him, and as I ripped his clothes, into his Demonic flesh, I felt him, him leaning over me, his teeth grazing my throat, down my shoulders, the clothes melting and my bare body before his.

"I am, and will forever be, _your_ woman," I hissed as he entered between my legs, and we began the almost nightly ritual of our own private dance. "No Human will take that. But let them dream, my lover. Let them be a bit innocent, clinging to the mystery that is us... Mm... let them dream of being this Demon's Mate." I panted as he rooted into me, the primal forces of Mating, claiming, creating the bond and so much more, exploded into me, and around me. "Take me…" I moaned, even as he did. "I'll be your everything as you are mine. Until the end of time."

He pulled back and slammed the bed into the wall, hard and fast, and his snarl and lips curling into a laugh, made me glad we had created this moment, these moments, as ours, this was our temple, our alter, our sacrifice as we consecrated our love for the other. The young Master would someday have this bliss as his, and I would stand beside him, watching as he bedded his own mate, as he created his own family. 

"Eternity," he cried as he held me, my legs around him, pulling his mouth to suckle on my breasts, a boldness surging out as we Mated.

"Eternity," I answered. "Blissfully eternal."


	29. Ciel POV

A knock on my door was not wholly unexpected as I flipped through the reports from the latest numbers from the French store. But was unexpected was the door opened before I could tell them to enter, and that my son came in instead of the usual round of King's men, businessmen, or other Nobles. Occasionally one of the heads of the Underbelly came by, bold and yet scared.

"Vincent! Ah, come in," I said as my son looked around and finally saw me on the couches. "Come sit here, you want some tea?"

He shook his head and quietly sat down.

"Some hot chocolate?" Again he shook his head and I moved to sit beside him. "Vincent, what is wrong?"

He mumbled something and I frowned. Usually he was was outspoken and a keen talker. I figured he took after his mother that way. I stroked his hair and asked him to repeat himself. He surprised me by lifting his head and turning his bright eyes toward me.

"I don't want Mister Hyde as my Tutor anymore! He is a liar!"

"Vincent! That is quite an accusation. Why do you not want Mr. Hyde as your Tutor?"

"He lied - he…. He isn't," Vincent leaned in and whispered into my ear: "a man."

I turned and looked at my son. Oh dear. I kept my gaze calm but I felt my blood boil. My damn Demon, what the bloody Hell did he do? Surely _he_ had something to do with this sudden outburst and realization in my son. I brought him to my chest and rubbed his back. Closing my eyes I sighed. "Well, that is … a concern. And is that why you call Mr. Hyde a liar?"

He nodded his head and I felt hot tears splash on my hand. Oh, no, that would not do, not at all. "Stay here, I shall be back, will that be okay?" Again he nodded and I let him sit for a moment, looking at him, suddenly so small and no longer the smiling 9-year-old who eagerly sat for his picture to be made, to be given to the Tutor in utter pride. "There are pens and paper in the side cabinet if you wish to draw. Also a French book is somewhere…. I'll be back."

I'd sooner snap the bonds of our Contract then feel the pain of my son crying. It didn't take long to find him. The black swish of the tailcoat was disappearing into the music room and I followed.

"Just one more song, Sebastian. Ciel should be busy and I want to surprise him at the Ball." I pulled up short from entering as Lizzie was talking and I saw the Tutor crossing the room and holding her hands out to my wife. Sebastian looked over at where I stood and I bore my eyes into him.

I strood into the room and walked between Lizzie and the Tutor, making them each stumble in separate directions. "Lizzie, darling, please leave us. Sebastian and I have somethings to sort out. Actually, _Tutor_ , you may stay as well." I glanced over at Lizzie and softened a bit. "Vincent is in my study, take Rachel and wait until this is over." I looked back at Sebastian as he still was sitting at the piano. "It shouldn't take very long."

"Ciel?"

I heard the small tremble of fear in her voice and looked over my shoulder. "Please, I'll be there as soon as this matter is cleared. Or illuminated, I should say."

Lizzie scooped Rachel up and I waited a few seconds after the close of the door to launch at Sebastian. "Do you have any idea what my son is doing right now in my study? Of course you do," I said, spinning around and staring at the other Demon. Gods alive! How… I took a deep breath and glared at the Tutor and back at Sebastian. "My son. Sebastian, my son knows that the Tutor is a woman. Or at the very least is very confused at what he saw. He… is admittedly is very scared about this whole thing. Just days ago he was celebrating his favorite Tutor in the world - we had to pry chocolates and stuffed animals from him - and now… now?"

I ran a hand through my hair and made a circle about the room, trying to clear my thoughts. "Why did this idea seem to be a good one to either of you?"

"We talked about it briefly," the Tutor said, breaking the silence. I looked at her and breathed out, trying to remain calm. A traitor in my own home! She took a step toward me and then paused. "It happened. Sebastian and I came home from a night out, and he was up. An innocent accident."

"So how did he know you were a woman if you were just coming back from a night out?"

"Danny was wearing a dress I gave her, my Lord," Sebastian said, smoothly playing the piano as he said it. I wanted to poke my own eye out and throw it at him for the very calmness he was exuding. "She is not at fault."

"No… never at fault. Just disguising, just blending, adapting, deceiving, manipulating, and then poof! Save the day!" I was getting hot as I slowly moved closer to Sebastian. "I want you, _Tutor_ , packed and gone by tomorrow's end," I spat and turned and looked at the Tutor. "Your services are no longer needed. The Holidays are coming and you are done with the term. Leave."

"Earl -"

"No! It is one thing to waltz around teaching him, and being his Tutor, keeping him safe and tucking him in at night. You have given my son so many smiles and bright days since he… since his possession started. But you also have broken that and have confused him. He said you told him you were a woman. He called you a liar. He thinks you lied to him. He doesn't trust you - do you understand?" I was near the Tutor and took another step and was a foot before her. I saw the tears in her eyes and she looked away and took a shaky breath. I balled my fists. I wanted her to fight back - but there was nothing I could hear but my son's silent tears and his utter fear of telling me what he learned.

"Sebastian, don't you move. The Tutor is the problem, although I suspect you had a rather sinister role to play in this. You could have simply changed the dress to pants when you realized that Vincent was there," I said, turning to face him. He lifted his hands off the keys and the room was silent for a moment. "I know I took the news badly when you told me about the Tutor, all those times you suspected that he was something not Human, and then when he was changing into a Demon, it was your calm and soothing voice that guided me not to stop him, not to throw him out. And we talked about how this one secret could change my family - the whole household - and you," I shook my head and snorted as I looked at the Demon. "You made the decision in the dead of night, thinking that a _boy_ would understand his _Tutor_ was really a woman, and all would be fine." I set my hands on top of the piano and glared at the Demon who had protected me, emotionally and physically, and I felt betrayed.

"I would have remained a man for his sake," the Tutor said in a whisper. I sucked in a breath and turned toward her. "I know I promised -"

"Forget it. You need to leave." I turned hotly back to Sebastian and looked at him for a moment longer. "I don't have to command you to stay with me, and let her go, do I?"

"No, my Lord," he replied softly, as he looked at the Tutor.

I nodded. "Help get the Tutor settled somewhere else. Hire me a new Tutor while you are at it. Or maybe I will send Vincent back to boarding school." I waved my hand in my face, dismissing the thoughts. "Just escort the Tutor out of the house."

"And the servants? What should I tell them of Danny's leave?"

I shrugged and walked toward the door. "I don't know, make up a lie. You two are very good at revealing things best kept hidden. Name her a Demon for all I care. I have a son who needs his father, and a wife who, thankfully, has no idea what is going on." I wished for a long moment I didn't either, as I opened the door and walked out, leaving the two.

Did I mean to dismiss the Tutor in my rage? I pressed a hand to the wall as I walked back to my study. Yes. Yes - there was a better way to reveal her gender to Vincent. Hell, she even admitted, she never intended to do so! My damned Demon meddling! I let out a frustrated breath and walked back to my son and wife. My life was not easy, but having my son utterly devastated about Mr. Hyde was the tipping point of this very moment. What would have happened next? They tell him about Demons, Contracts, Souls, and making one with him? I pulled Vincent to me and placed a hand on his head, closing my eyes and hating with every bit of my fiber Danny Hyde and Sebastian Michaelis.


	30. Sebastian POV

I pulled Danny into a hug, blinking the anger that boiled up, even as she clung to me, digging her fingers into my flesh and tried to soothe me. I laughed; she had been thrown to the curb like a useless rag and she was trying to comfort me.

"I can't," I started to say. "I can't… go."

Danny pulled me down and kissed me, nodding as she did. "I know. You know he will make it an order if he thought you could see a way around this."

"I could take his Soul," I muttered, turning into her hair and sighing. "I could run with you."

"No, you can't. Please, my love, nothing of this moment is going to last forever." She cupped my head and bent it to look at her. "This is a moment in our lives. A small moment in eternity. You promised me eternity with you, and I did the same - this is just a small separation of that."

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, pulling her closer.

"Because otherwise I will burst apart in utter grief," she said, turning her head into my chest, her hands clutching at my jacket. "I have no other home then this," she whispered in a panic. "Nowhere!"

"The Undertaker can take you in. The Master simply said not here, not in the Manor, he never said not to be in London. And we can bare a small distance," I said, bending and looking her in the eye. "We will move you to London and all will be fine."

She sniffled and shook her head. "No, he will not tolerate me being so close. Think about it Sebastian, even if there is a _remote_ possibility that Vincent could see me, the Earl will be horrified and most likely will find a way to end all this." She turned and pulled at my hand. "He will try to end me, actually. He knows better than to mess with you."

I pulled her back. "If he touches you, he messes with me. I love you, and have made a promise to keep you safe." I cupped her chin and smiled slowly. "My love."

"I have until tomorrow night."

"I would like to get you out tonight," I breathed. She raised an eyebrow and I smiled a bit. "I don't have to try so hard to be quiet if we are not spending the night here."

Her eyes sparkled and she pulled me out of the room. "Either way, I have to pack." She paused at the landing and looked up at the family portrait, soon to be updated with the young Mistress. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed as she silently once more cried.

"Come, we soon will have an audience," I whispered as I felt Mey-Rin walking to the kitchen stairs to continue her cleaning. "We have all day to pack and cry over this." I pulled her up the stairs and we missed the Maid by a few steps. As much as it would hurt to tell the staff about Danny's departure, I didn't want to do so in front of Danny.

Danny stood in the room and then slowly sat on the bed, her hand pressed to her mouth and tears slipping down her face. "Would you like me to pack?" I asked softly. She nodded and I opened the steamer trunk at the foot of the bed and began to place her few clothes in it. I placed a pair of pants and a shirt out for the trip our of the Manor, when she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around my left arm and leaned into me.

"I'm going to the last place I called home," she finally said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I frowned. "You can't go back to the Society. You are a Demon."

"I know I can't go there. That's not where I would want to go back - imagine how William would react!" She gave a short laugh and smiled sadly. "No, not back there. I think I will go back to America."

I unwrapped her arms from me, and looked at her. "America?"

She wrinkled her nose and looked at me. "Don't say it like that. I _am_ American. I just cultivated this sexy British accent over the past 50 years," she said, looking at me. "Look, I know it's a far place to run. And perhaps I am reacting as harshly as the Earl, but I do miss my homeland. The sun and air, and the valley and hills - I may even still have a place there." She took some of her clothes and placed them in the trunk.

"You are very calm for all this."

She stood up and turned and looked back at me. I could see she was not as calm once she met my gaze. "So much has happened in the past year, and the Earl has stood by me in each instance. He… he has every right to be so mad at what happened." She shook her head and wiped her face. "You really took a big risk, Sebastian."

"You deserve to live as you are. And," I sighed and once more gathered her in my arms. I wanted to keep her there, protected. "And the young Master needed to know. His attachment to you - he will only grew into the role of the Watchdog. He will need protection and an enchanting Demon to draw in his enemies, has advantages."

"I'm just trying to keep reminding myself that this is a moment in our lives. And then I'll come back, I'll serve the young Master if he wishes, and we can be together."

I frowned and caressed her cheek. "Well that is a good perspective. Another one is that you are not even a year Born and already leaving my protection."

"Children have to fly the nest sometime," she whispered. She blinked and looked down at the trunk. "I can't… we can't change the Earls mind - please don't try. He is right, I scared the young Master, I broke his trust. I took his heart for me, his awe and trust in me, and I broke it. We broke it. And I understand why you did it. I love that you did it, but his eyes… his Soul, Sebastian… I broke it all to pieces. Shattered him."

She collapsed on the floor, her own life shattering. I knelt down and swept a piece of her hair from her face. I could learn to have my anchor far away from me. I would shut my emotions back down and back off from everything Danny had slowly opened in me. There was silence as we simply clung to one another. An hour later I scooped Danny into my arms and laid her on the bed. She had cried all the tears for now, and had fallen asleep.

As she slept, I went down to see the Master. I needed time to process this as well and I was prepared as he gave me a fairly dismissive tone.

"How many lifetimes have you lived? And this one - _this one woman_ \- is your Achilles Heel? You have until the morning. Be back."

I bowed and gripped my hands to my side. I rushed down to the kitchen and quickly barked my orders, not minding how they quickly scattered. I avoided the Master to gather a few more minutes with my love.

She was walking around and was looking out the window as I came in. "Are you ready?" I asked gently. She nodded and placed an envelope on the dresser and moved the plant to the window.

"Let's go," she said softly. She took one more breath and smiled abit. "I haven't thought about ever going back to America. I was grabbed by London Reapers right after graduation and I never knew any others. But I suppose there is no reason to worry about that," she said giving a small laugh.

I picked up her trunk and walked down the stairs. I paused as Finnian came into the house and ran down the hall. His muddy footprints made me cringe, but Danny's hand on my arm reminded me I had other things to take care of.

"Clean the floors, dear," she said as she looked at the mud. "We have time."

"Let me tell Mey-Rin," I simply said. She nodded and took the trunk and walked to the automobile. I found the maid and placed a bucket and mop in her hands and zoomed back to Danny. She was sitting in the back of the auto wiping her eyes. I felt a pair of eyes on us and I turned as I closed the door. The young Master was watching from the second floor. I made my gaze sure and sharp, and he met mine with so much anger and disappointment.

I started the automobile and drove into London, to stop by the Undertaker. He could help with the distance, the pain of separation, or simply offer some advice for me not to simply snap the Master's Soul.


	31. Sebastian POV

The Undertaker wasn't much of an assistance, for ways how to keep Danny in England, and generally agreed that, perhaps, it was best if we were separate for a time. Danny was quiet as we drove to the coast to book a passage to New York. Southampton was a bustling harbor town; I had come here to pick up another American a long time ago. Danny shifted beside me and watched as the landscape slipped past us.

"I had to ride a horse to get to London," she said absentminded. "Portals were available, but the London office wanted to keep them free from all the new recruits. There were twelve of us from America, two from Canada, and I think six from South America. Some came here for more specialized training and then would be moved to other parts of the world, others came to stay." She was silent for a moment longer. "Time changes the land and people, doesn't it Sebastian?"

I reached over and rubbed her leg, her now dress-clad legs. I nodded and sighed. Time was something we had and sometimes gave to Humans. I had promised my Master more time for him and his family… in exchanged for Danny. To help her, to guide her. To keep her safe from those who would find out her true self, her female self. Surely she was classified as an ex-Reaper in more than just the Reaper's own files. I looked at her and knew she was strong, had proven that William's paperwork had been approved, and she was as strong as a Made Demon. But her heart… her heart wasn't Demonic. That was still very… Human? Feminine? I sighed. Her heart was simply Danny.

"You are thinking too much," she muttered, lacing her fingers with mine. "I don't want to worry tonight - we only have one -"

"Please, don't," I said, cutting her off. "We do not only have one more night. I will come for you. I will visit you. As soon as I can, I will leave this damned island I have taken as my home for too long, and come for you. We will be together."

She nodded and took in a shaky breath. "The last ship of the season," she said. "I'm not surprised it's not a luxury liner. The Undertaker seemed to think that was what I was expecting. It's late October, no one is going to be leisurely crossing."

"Perhaps you should not be presenting yourself as a woman," I said, turning into the lot by the ticket building. "Last thing I want is to worry you are being hurt."

She snorted. "I will eat their Souls if they lay a finger on me."

"Ah, yes, that will be my comfort," I said, leaning over and kissing her while I smiled at the thought of my unassuming woman ripping Souls from men. "My beautiful Demon."

"Let's get the ticket and find a place to spend a night. I want your arms around me until I have to leave."

"Yes, my Lady," I said, holding her hand as we stepped from the auto. She adjusted her small hat and we walked into the line to buy her passage to America. The Undertaker had reminded me that it wasn't so far by Portals, and he had asked why Danny wanted to travel by boat - Portals were still available. But she had simply smiled, her soft and gentle smile, making even the Undertaker sigh a bit. She wanted to leave as she had come - slightly differently, she added as she smoothed her skirts - but in the same traveling manner.

Ticket procured, we walked back and found a small hotel down by the docks, and sat on the bed, our fingers laced and her head on my shoulder. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and smiled as she looked up. There was the soft red glow in her eyes and I knew the last Feed would keep her satisfied for the whole journey, and beyond. Three weeks between Feeds was what we had worked up to.

I brushed the thought away and leaned down and captured her lips. Tonight was ours, and I would have to face the Master in the morning. I would face him knowing I had given my love to the beautiful woman whose arms were clinging to me, and would be back around me in a blink. But for this moment - these long moments with the Master as my tether - I would have to remain apart from her. Until he finally saw reason and called her back.

"Stop thinking," Danny muttered again and I switched off as much as I could, and laid her back and kissed her soundly.

I gently worked her dress loose and removed her small jacket, the buttons and laces smoothly parting as I brushed my hand up to her neck. I sat back and smiled, down at her. I would etch the memory of her into my very being if I had to. I reached up and bit my right glove, slowly taking them off, and worked the left off in the same manner. I rubbed my hands together and produced a small spark, laying them against her face as I once more kissed her, feeling the hot heat radiate through her body, even as her own hands brushed under my shirt, burning my skin as well.

"I want nothing but you to smile," I breathed, "and be safe. Be happy. Please, be happy in America."

"How can I really be happy when my heart is here? But I'll do my best," she said, nodding, the tears once more rolling down her cheeks. I kissed them away, as fast as they came, and shifted on the bed, undoing her skirt. I slipped it off and we worked to bare my own skin to her. "Sebastian," she breathed as I held her close, her hot skin on mine, our fingers in each other's hair. She turned her head and I saw the need to just be held, to be two bodies intertwined, with no demands, just the sweet, slow needs of two lovers, of two bodies who needed to touch, be grounded, be simply together.

I brushed my cheek against hers and kissed her temple, her hands settling on my side, mine drifting to her hips, pulling her left leg over me, shifting her to be above me for a little bit and drinking in how perfect her naked body fit mine. Perfect because she was mine. I looked up into her eyes as she moved, the very red of her eyes filled with wonder and excitement as I held her to me. The look of a content woman who was safe in her lover's arms. She leaned down, her hair slipping from her shoulders and tickling my shoulder and I leaned up, meeting her as I slid back and brought her under me once more. The gentle way her hands danced over my skin, and how I traced the curve of her hips, was all I could focus on. All I wanted to focus on.

As we lay together, sheets tangled, and the cool air setting us back to our normal temperatures, she reached over and laid a finger on my forehead and gently dragged it down, between my eyes, down my nose and over my lips. She giggled as I wiggled my nose, her finger feeling odd against it. She did it again and I flinched again.

"Stay still."

"It tickles."

"I didn't know Demons could feel ticklish."

I smiled and held her wrist as she once more tried to place a finger on me. "I didn't know I was ticklish."

A laughter came up and she smiled wildly, swinging her legs back around me, flipping me, pinning me gently. "And where else are you ticklish? Do I have to drag my fingers all over your skin to find out?"

"As much as I welcome that, I don't think you will find much use for that. I am not ticklish."

She leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Except there."

"And you? Are you ticklish?"

She sat back and trailed her finger over her own face and shook her head. "Nope."

"I don't believe you," I said, turning and now straddling her. I placed a finger on her forehead and did the same light touch to her. She merely smiled and shook her head. "I will find it… hmm… Ah yes. I do recall one down… here," I said as I pulled her arm out from the sheets. I bent her arm and laid kisses up from her wrist. She pulled back as I got to her elbow, just on the outside of the crease. I gripped her wrist and gave a small laugh as she tried to push me back. "I do love this spot. And," I said, grabbing her leg, "this one." I kissed inside her leg, close to her opening. I had loved teasing her over the months once I found the small freckles on her leg.

She pushed my hands away, gasping for air as she laughed hard. "Okay, okay… sorry! Please! Unhand me English man!"

I pushed my fingers through her hair and kissed her deeply. "Never. Never shall I unhand you."

I laid beside her, wrapping my arms over her, cradling her head, brushing the small strands out of her face. She slept in my arms, like so many nights, but this was her last time in my arms, in England, in the place she had come as a man, and was leaving as a woman. I closed my eyes and leaned into her neck, wishing I could enter her dreams, feel her as she slept, visited her in her dreams. She sighed and shifted and my hand rested on her breast, so full of femininity I once more marveled at how she kept her secret for so long. How lonely it must have made the choice to walk around as a man, knowing she wasn't true to herself. Convincing everyone "Mr. Hyde" existed in the shell I now caressed softly. I hoped her brother would have been proud of the man - and woman - his sister had become in his stead.

"It's almost time, Ms. Hyde," I whispered, pulling her closer to me. "Almost time to send you back to America."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the second Arc. The Third Arc will be noted by both the title of the chapter and I'll put a message before the story so it is easy to identify. Even so each "Arc" flows into each other, I found it was easier to write the story in smaller segments...
> 
> Again, I am so overwhelmed at the readership and those who keep reading and commenting. Danny Hyde quickly became one of my and my friend's favorite characters to write and muse over.


End file.
